Loves Abyss
by N7Panda
Summary: New transfer student Eleanor arrives at Astraea Hill for an exciting school life, but will she be able to find love there, and be able to tackle whatever love throws at her, what will she experience during her time there. Miyuki x OC.
1. A New Arrival

Hello there, i would like to present my first ever fan fic, to tell you the truth im a bit nervous, so i hope you all enjoy it

When a character speaks Japanese it will be shown like this -"-Hello-"-

When a Character Speaks English it will be shown like this -"Hello"-

Character thoughts will be _like this_

And before anything let me just say I do not own strawberry panic or its characters, except my own character enjoy.

The story is set one week after Nagisas arrival.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: A New Arrival

The Ride to Astraea Hill was perhaps a very long and boring one, it was also the last time she would see her parents. Eleanor Raynsford sat in the back of the car with her parents as they drove her to her new school Academy and all girls school something Eleanor found to be a good thing since boys tend to be a bit troublesome. Eleanor was very beautiful as she had shoulder length black hair and very pale skin along with the prettiest light green eyes and an amazing body to boot, so it wasn't hard for the boys to bother her every chance they got and she was always asked out but Eleanor always turned them down as she was never interested. Eleanor also comes from a very Prestigious Family in London, very wealthy thanks to her parents and Eleanor is set on inheriting the Family Business once both her parents think she's ready. But due to her carefree nature her parents still think she is immature but don't let that fool you as she knows the value of everything in the world and does not take things for granted, she is not the spoiled kid most people take her for, she is very selfless as she has a gentle heart and cares deeply for her friends and will act fast to help her friends.

-"Hey dad…"-

-"Yes sweetheart"- replied her Father

-"So uh…This School, do you think it's going to be okay?"-

-"For the last time sweetie it's going to be okay, nothing to worry about it's a great school and it has a great curriculum…and plenty of pretty girls you can hook up with, I mean really hook up with you know"- Chuckled her Father

-"DAD!"- Shot back Eleanor

-"what?"- smirked her father

And both started to playfully slap each other, as this was a way they joked around and it was clear they loved each other a lot, though it was hard to hide how both would miss each other over the coming years, she's going to stay there. Her Father Henry Raynsford was a very wealthy man as he owned his own business and is the president of it, and he too is very carefree and playful like his daughter so it was clear who she got that from but in the meeting rooms he is a force to reckoned with! Henry is a good looking man, he is in very good shape and was sporting a grey business suit with a silk blue tie with a few designs that his daughter had gotten him on his birthday and with his black hair nicely combed and his green eyes which made him very charming and a mustache that Eleanor thinks he should shave but it did make him look very handsome but it was still something Eleanor teased him about. With only a half an hour away from arriving to Miator, Eleanor sat back with her Ipod on and thought to her self

_-"I wonder how life there is going to be like? Is it going to be cool or boring, aaah why am I so worried about this! I can't believe I'm nervous"-_

-"Don't look so down sweetie, im sure you'll make lots of friends"- said her Mother

-"now now Elena don't make our poor Eli feel worse, she looks nervous as it is"- responded Henry

But Eleanor didn't seem to hear them even though she wasn't really listening to anything on her ipod as she was very much lost in thought. Elena RaynsFord was also a very successful business woman along with Henry she owned her own business as well and apart from that she is a very caring and loving mother, a bit strict but doesn't overstep her bounds, unlike Eleanor she has very long Light Brown Hair almost to her back about the same height as Eleanor and is a very slender woman but very beautiful with her Teal Colored eyes, and was wearing a nice looking black blazer with a white collared shirt and black slacks.

-"maybe you might meet someone you like after all like your father said there are plenty of pretty girls you can shack up with "-said her mother very smug like and giving a wink

Eleanor reacted to that as she started to choke on her own saliva, both her parents were laughing at the scene. As you see her parents aren't traditional parents, in the sense that both of them are very open to the idea that Eleanor can love whoever she chooses, gender doesn't matter to them, as long as she is happy her parents will be fine with that.

-"WHAT!"- Eleanor said in between trying to breath and choking

-"oh come on Eli, all girls school…theres bound to be someone you might like, right sweetie"- winked her father while tapping her side with his elbow

Eleanor face turned bright red like a tomato, though that's not what embarrassed her no, she knows her parents are open to that but come on its always embarrassing when your own father says things like that. Poor Eleanor was teased almost the whole way there.

Sadly the Moment of Truth arrived as the car pulled up to the steps of Astraea Hill, Eleanor was the first to get out, the nice cool breeze hit her face as she took the sight in, her black Miator dress with its green neck tie swayed in the wind. She looked around hoping to see more new students but there was no one except her. Her parents stepped out of the car, Henry placed his hand on Eleanors Shoulder.

-"you okay Eli?"- her father asked with a worried look on his face

-"you doing okay sweetheart"- said her mother with the same concerns

-_"wow…I guess I am nervous, though I should be used to it, it's not like I never attended private schools before, ugh but then again I was never that far from home either, damn…"_- Thought Eleanor

-"huh?...oh I'm okay mom and dad, just a bit nervous"- said Eleanor with a bit of a crack in her voice.

-"it shows, but chin up Eli, you're a Raynsford, and for all that is holy you will kick some A—"

-"Henry!"- Interrupted Elena

-"ahem..sorry about that kind of got a bit fired up, heh heh you know how it goes"- said Henry with eagerness in his voice.

Eleanor giggled but the sad truth was that she is not going to see them in a long time till she gradates

-"well I guess this is it huh?"- Eleanor said softly

-"yeah…but hey don't worry kiddo I promise your good ol' dad will come to visit."- Said Henry while trying to keep from tearing up

-"of course sweetie we'll come visit, I promise—"-Elena couldn't finish her sentence as she teared up, and hugged Eleanor, Henry also joined in the loving embrace.

-"listen Eli if for any reason you want to come back call us okay, I don't care what time it is or what, we'll come get you okay." Said her father softly

-"I love you dad"- Eleanor said with tears in her eyes

After the tearful goodbyes she stood at the gate watching her parents car disappear in the distance, knowing full well that they would go back to London and she would stay here in Japan, but deep down she knew she would make lots of friends here and make her stay that much more fun. Step by step she ventured inside the forest of Astraea Hill, admiring the sight of the forest as it was so serene and tranquil it was hard to believe that it was a school, and the cool breeze made it that much more awesome for her. Once she crossed the gate she saw so many other girls just chatting and enjoying their free time, she couldn't help but notice the other uniforms too, the beautiful white vest and skirts that belong to , though she wouldn't mind wearing it, spica was not a school she would enjoy due to her carefree spirit. The pink Sweater and Checked skirts belong to and as cute as the uniform was and how much she wanted to wear it she wasn't allowed to attend lulim because her mother had said that lulim would not make her into a more disciplined young lady since Lulims School was more laid back. Eleanor Felt nauseas at the thought of being like her mother but apart from that she couldn't help but stare at the girls

-_"Wow…so many beautiful girls here, my dad was right, maybe I should talk to them…oh wait I have to go the sisters office first"_- Eleanor shuddered at the thought

But before any mingling could be done she had to report to the head Sisters office and that thought alone scared her, what if she was a scary nun or a monster disguised as a nun just waiting to devour its next victim. Eleanor marched towards Sister Hamasakas office, along the way a lot of heads were turning on to her direction.

-_"guess im not the only one staring"_- thought Eleanor while blushing.

And with a steady hand she opened the double doors to the Strawberry Dorms and Walked inside the building. She took notice at how nice it looked inside, everything was breath taking, but she failed to notice the person in front of her path and both came tumbling down, with the other girl landing on her bum

-"oooww"- exclaimed Eleanor as she held her knee in pain

-"-ow my bum-"said the other person

The other girl stood up first and helped Eleanor to her feet

-"-are you okay?-"- said the other girl in a foreign language

While Eleanor was fluent in other languages she hasn't had time to brush up on Japanese and was completely clueless on how to respond. So she just stood there with a blank face very lost on what to do, she slowly started to blush due to embarrassment, Eleanor felt as if the whole world was watching this live around the world. The other girl noticing that Eleanor is confused picked up on her distress.

-"ah excuse me, but your new here right?"- said the girl in non accented English

-"uuh yes I am…I'm sorry for falling on you" replied Eleanor nervously

-"Don't worry about it, anyway I'm Nanto Yaya"- Said Yaya

-"I'm Eleanor Raynsford"- answered Eleanor

-"pleased to meet you Eleanor and I gotta say you're very beautiful" said Yaya with a big smile

-"I uuuh…thanks…?"- said Eleanor blushing

While Eleanor was processing what was going on she glanced that she wore the white spican uniform and it complimented her form very nicely

-"ah so you go to spica?" asked Eleanor

-"Yes I do, it's a good school but sometimes you just get lazy of all the work you do there, theres so much to do"- said Yaya

This was all surprising to Eleanor as she didn't expect any of this to be happening right now on day one. While Eleanor would naturally want to get to know her better, she was taken aback on how beautiful Yaya was but what she needed right now was a friend and Yaya could be that friend, but one thing at a time.

-"um Yaya do you know where sister Hamasakas office is?"-

Yaya broke out of her trance while staring at Eleanor

-"uh yes I do, come on I'll show you"- yaya said happily

-"um Yaya I don't have any friends here, and I was hoping you can be my first friend here?"- said Eleanor

-"of course Eleanor, you can count on Yaya to be there for you always!"- said Yaya excitedly while wrapping her arm around Eleanor's Shoulders and marched off to the sisters office with Eleanor in tow or rather dragging through the halls, since yaya started running halfway.

-_"-well it's a start…but then again it wouldn't be bad to have a friend I don't have to flirt with all the time and try to get in the sack, besides Eleanor seems to be a very nice girl, it's going to be a very fun year that's for sure, can't wait to see what it brings!-"_Yaya happily thought, while Eleanor's shrieks could be heard in the background

End Chapter 1 – A New Arrival

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed my first chapter of my fanfic

and dont worry there will be more chapters on the way, have a good one.


	2. Friends

here you go guys another chapter ready to go, a little short but i did this late at night so i was a bit tired, but i hope you all enjoy it

and as usual i don't own Strawberry panic or its characters other then my own character. Enjoy

Characters that speak Japanese will be shown -"-like this-"-

Characters that speak English will be shown –"like this"-

* * *

Chapter 2: Friends

-"Yaya not so fast!"- said Eleanor while being rushed to the sisters office

-"But I have to show you where it is"- replied yaya with a rather playful tone

-"But you don't have to rip my arm off"- shot back Eleanor

Yaya only responded with a laugh as she made her way to the sister's office, and while many girls were staring at these two making their way to the her office, Eleanor was a bit happy to be traveling there with a new friend and deep down she knew she would need Yaya on the long run. Once they made their way to the sisters office leaving behind a dusty trail in their wake and many girls on their bums

-"were heeeere"- exclaimed Yaya very cheerfully

Eleanor could be heard panting as they both were running to the sisters office but Yaya seemed un-phased by the jog over there.

-"im sorry I can't wait for you Eleanor-san"- said yaya with a bit of a sad look

-"I have to go practice at the saintly chorus, ugh it can such a bore sometimes you know"- followed up Yaya

-"then why go to it at all Yaya"- questioned Eleanor

Yaya only stared away from her eyes and said nothing but Eleanor could feel something was up but didn't want to over step her bounds so she let it slid so after a nice farewell Yaya departed to Spica, Eleanor only watched on till Yaya could no longer be seen and turned around to face the door to the sisters office, she knew of the horrors that awaited her in there and was very hesitant about even touching the door knob, but sooner or later she would have gather her courage and enter the office. It seemed like a million years have passed as she stared at the door and inched her hand little by little to the door, and it didn't help that yaya had scared her about telling her all the things the sister did to other girls such as torturing them by making them read books about the history of the world! And making them clean the giant chapel's tower of stairs. Eleanor thought the moment she would open that door all hell would break loose, these thoughts were unavoidable all thanks to Yaya. Eleanors hand finally knocked on the door and heard the muffled yet very stern sounding voice for her to enter the office. Now she was face to face with Sister Hamasaka and Eleanor just stood there while she only just stared at her and the document on her desk.

_-"don't be nervous, and don't show fear Eleanor…maybe her vision is based on movement so she probably wont see you…*sigh* that's just wishful thinking…"_ -thought Eleanor

-"well I like to welcome you -san"- started Hamasaka

-"and there are rules in the dorm that I expect you to follow, number one no cellphones…" continued Hamasaka

Eleanor was a bit fearful at this point but soon she become lost in thought with her ramblings that she failed to notice that she stopped talking.

-"now do I make myself clear -san" said Hamasaka

Eleanor only nodded and she could swear that she saw lightning striking down outside, but her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door

-"-come in-"- responded Hamasaka

-"-sorry for interrupting but i was told to pick up a student here and show her around-"- said the unknown person

Eleanor could only listen to both of them talk as she was still unfamiliar with the language but that's not what was catching her eye, but rather the girl she was staring at, this beautiful person standing right next to her, she had very pretty Hazel eyes and neck length blue hair, Eleanor was speechless at the sight of this beautiful girl and she did not even know her name. after the conversation had ended and they had stepped outside the office she turned to Eleanor

-"I'm student council president, Rokujo Miyuki. Pleased to meet you"- said Miyuki with a very pleasant tone

Eleanor was speechless, or rather completely stunned by her beauty that she failed to notice that Miyuki was saying something but couldn't hear it

-"…..okay?-" said Miyuki

Eleanor finally snapped out of it

-"huh"- replied Eleanor a bit hazy

-"are you okay?" asked a concerned Miyuki

-"..aaah! Um yes I'm fine, I'm Eleanor Raynsford pleased to meet you ."- Eleanor hastily said.

Miyuki chuckled at this little scene, though Eleanor wasn't so fortunate as she kept thinking she just made herself look dumb in front of this beautiful person.

-"Please just call me Miyuki, Eleanor, And if you would like I can show you around the school so you don't get lost in the near future"- Miyuki said kindly.

-"of course Miyuki, that would be great"- answered Eleanor with a very cheerful face.

And so the two of them began their little journey through the dorms to show her around, almost every room Eleanor would ask a question about the dorms and its rules or what the room was used for and Miyuki would inform her very kindly about the room, that's not to say Miyuki wasn't strict as well as she would inform her of things that would get her in trouble and greatly stressed this to her for the honor of Miator or some stuff like that Eleanor wasn't really paying too much attention to those details as she was very awestruck at the moment, but without a doubt it made Eleanor more interested in this girl. Then the final room Miyuki took Eleanor to was the dining hall that the dorms had as it was almost time for dinner.

-"well this is it Eleanor, as its almost time for dinner you should go find a place to sit, but before you go let me just say if there is ever a time you feel lonely or need someone to talk to about something, please come find me okay"- Said Miyuki with a very gentle voice.

-"Thank you Miyuki, I will keep that in mind"- replied Eleanor gratefully

The double doors were open and miyuki went one way and Eleanor the other, all the girls eyes were locked on to the new girl that was walking in and it would seem that almost every seat was taken or was till she looked up and saw a girl with red hair tied into a pony tail and wearing the same black miator uniform waving rather playfully at her to come sit over there, not one to pass this up Eleanor went and took a seat next to red headed girl. Once she took her seat the red head was the first to break the ice or try to at least.

-"-Hi there, so you must be new to the school huh-"- said the red head

Eleanor could only stare and didn't know how to respond but before she could say anything another girl with light blue hair and blue eyes spoke, possibly the other girls' friend.

-"Nagisa-chan, can't you see she doesn't know Japanese? Don't scare the poor girl" said the girl with a giggle

-"eeeeh, gomen ne Tamao-chan I didn't know, I didn't know she was not from here"- answered nagisa with a slight blush

So she once again turned to Eleanor and greeted with a smile one which Eleanor returned before Nagisa tried talking to her again.

-"im sorry for that, but you're a new transfer student right?"- questioned Nagisa

-"yes I am, I just arrived this morning"- replied Eleanor

-"I can tell, I'm also a transfer student I just got here a week ago, so I know how it feels to be the new one in an unfamiliar place"- Said Nagisa cheerfully before continuing

-"anyway I'm Aoi Nagisa, pleased to meet you…uh"-said Nagisa

-"Eleanor Raynford"- responded Eleanor with a nice smile

-"pleased to meet you Eleanor-san, oh and this is Tamao-chan"- Nagisa replied

-"pleased to meet you Eleanor-san, and from what I can tell you're a fifth year right?"- asked Tamao

-"yes…how did you know?" asked Eleanor while still keeping her smile

-"our friend Yaya said you were but I wasn't too sure"-

-"ah Yaya yes, we already met"- answered Eleanor cheerfully

And Eleanor looked around the room hoping to spot Yaya, but it wasn't too hard as when she turned to the other table Yaya was standing up a bit waving at her with a big grin and next to her was another girl with blond hair, she seemed to be blushing or embarrassed it was hard to tell. But Eleanor returned the wave and turned back to continue her conversation with her two new friends, the conversation was very fun, they were laughing and getting to know each other better. Nagisa was quite the talker, she kept talking about things that happened at school and something about cakes, but it was easy to see that she loved making new friends and Eleanor was very happy at this and listened on to her stories, Eleanor really enjoyed her company along with Tamao as she also joined the conversation to either tell a little about herself or to correct Nagisa, something she probably enjoyed since whenever she did Nagisa would get embarrassed and Tamao seemed to enjoy the sight. Something Eleanor seemed to notice is that she would catch Nagisa looking at someone but couldn't tell who and Nagisa would blush, perhaps someone she has a crush on or something else. So after dinner the three of them headed to their rooms, talking all the way their till both Nagisa and Tamao arrived at their room

-"we should really hang out more Eleanor-san to have more fun"- said Nagisa happily

-"we should Eleanor-san, you can tell us what London is like"- added Tamao

-"agreed it been very fun you guys, maybe you can teach me a bit of Japanese as im still very much lost"- replied Eleanor with a laugh

-"deal!"- both of the said in unison

-"I'll see you guys tomorrow"-said Eleanor

-"-Oyasumi nasai-"- said the pair before closing the door

_-"wow their both so awesome, and cute. I can tell their going to be great friends…heey I just made two new friends today that's awesome! This school looks like its going to be very fun"-_ thought Eleanor

Eleanor continued walking towards her room as hers was a bit on the far end till she finally found it. Once inside she noticed it was a single room, she didn't have a roommate like the rest of the girls did, but it didn't bother her too much as she is used to it but it wouldn't hurt to have a roommate that she could talk too at least but looks like it wasn't going to happen. Eleanor took a seat on the bed and her thoughts were racing, about her new friends and how awesome they were but what was most on her mind was Miyuki, she just couldn't get her out of her mind, her beauty and her eyes she could stare at them for hours and Eleanor wouldn't be tired, as well as her body, Eleanor just couldn't help but think at how attractive she was but she must be crazy to think she can get a girl like Miyuki yet the thought of it was wonderful to have a girl like her, and Eleanor was sure to try to win her heart but first she needed to get to know her better. After she came out of the shower she laid down on her bed with her hands behind her head and just kept day dreaming away till she finally succumbed to slumber and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

END chapter 2: Friends

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2, expect another update soon and on till then take care.


	3. Homesickness

A/N: okay I owe you guys an apology for my long absence, but to let you guys know there have been a few problems going on but I'm back and here to update my story for you guys. Second, another thing that added to the lack of absence was that when I continued writing Chapter 3 I noticed that my writing had I guess you could say, improved slightly so I had to rewrite the whole thing. So without further ado here you go Ch.3 oh and as a little way to make up for my absence I've added two more other chapters for you guys =D. and as usual I don't own Strawberry panic or its characters except my own OC. One more note thanks to a suggestion from my friend, Japanese dialogue is now -**" "- **and English is just now **" " **and any character thoughts will be in italics**. **Well enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Homesickness

Eleanor slowly opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun; she waited till her eyes adjusted to light but smiled widely. She had been having the most wonderful dream that she was Miyuki and that they had been kissing, her face was getting a little hot.

She sat up and felt that her pillow was wet with droll, she stared at it confused.

"_was I just…making out with my pillow"_ if she was, she didn't remember it though it would make sense considering the dream she had…Eleanor felt a bit embarrassed, that has never happened before.

She began her day by taking a shower and brushing her teeth after words; she got changed into her charcoal black Miator uniform, slapped on her black boots and small wristwatch that her father had given her. She sat on her bed; a feeling of dread was making her feel uneasy, as she stared at a picture of her family and she missed them terribly, was she feeling homesick?

"_it's already been two weeks…"_ two weeks had passed by since she arrived, sure it wouldn't seem like a long time but to her it felt like she has been here for years and she was in a distant place, far from home and she was missing her family and her home.

She finished packing her bag to get ready for school; feeling much unmotivated to even walk out her room but she forced herself anyway. With her trusty iPod in hand she popped in the ear phones and started listening to a bit of music on the way to the school.

The moment she opened the doors that lead outside to the paved road that lead to the three schools, a fresh cool breeze of air hit her face, she took it all in and enjoyed the breeze, it was a good day to be outside. She began her little trip to the school, enjoying her music and admiring the view.

Her moment of loneliness was quickly broken when she thought she heard her name being called, but before she could remove her headphones and turn around, she found herself in a tight embrace by none other than her best friend Yaya.

"Ohayo Eli-san, we have been looking everywhere for you" Eleanor couldn't be happier to see her right now considering how she was feeling at the moment, and if she hugged her any tighter she could swear her head would pop off.

"We?" Eleanor asked confused, Yaya only gestured to look behind her and saw four other girls gives in tow with her, two of which she had already met, Nagisa looking cheerful as always and Tamao carrying a calm smile with her. the blond girl she saw with Yaya those weeks ago and a girl with luscious pink hair that she swear she'd never seen before even after two weeks of being here.

"Nagisa, Tamao good to see you guys again" she went and gave them a big hug, one they returned cheerfully, being with her friends was refreshing after feeling very glum this morning. She faced the other two girls to introduce herself.

"Okuwaka Tsubomi, pleased to meet you Eleanor-sempai" Tsubomi said while never removing that stern stare she was giving.

"Konohana Hikari…pleased to meet you Eleanor-san" she looked like a rather shy girl, but had a good heart although she could see that she probably gets teased a lot for it.

"Just call me Eli." Eleanor suggested cheerfully. After all they were amongst friends and she didn't mind if they just called her that for short.

The six of them walked together for the rest of the way talking, mostly Eleanor with Nagisa, and Tamao would converse with Hikari. As for Yaya…she couldn't really talk to her as she was busy having an argument with Tsubomi about something she couldn't quite catch since they were arguing in Japanese.

The paved road eventually branched to different paths to the schools, Eleanor, Nagisa and Tamao went one way while Yaya, Tsubomi and Hikari went the other to their schools. Then the three of them entered the school, Nagisa and tamao went to their class saying good bye to Eleanor as she left for hers.

The school was pretty big, she remembered getting lost there the first time she entered it, she was in a panic when she couldn't find her class room until a girl that was passing by kindly told her where she was supposed to go. Looking back to it now, it felt pretty funny to her; she could only picture how she looked back then.

She also thought that Nagisa was pretty lucky to be in the same class as her friend, Eleanor didn't know anyone there and felt alone in that class. She couldn't really talk to anyone, most either didn't know English and she couldn't speak Japanese, she wondered why, as the school did have a class where English was taught.

It felt like an eternity in the class, Eleanor was bored out of her mind. She could kind of figure out what they were being taught and she had already known the material. She finished her assignment with a bit of ease and turned it in, after about an hour the class let up and she let out a sigh of relief when she exited the class.

* * *

She made her way to the café to grab a little snack to keep her going for the day, most preferably a juice and a fruit bar that they had there. She had been sitting in a table near a window when she glanced over and saw the beautiful forest she had seen when she first came to the school.

"_The forest sure looks beautiful today…"_ Eleanor had never really taken the time to explore it before, so why not right. She stood up and headed outside to make her way towards the forest and really take the time to unwind and explore it.

The forest was just breath taking, the way the sunlight poured through the openings of the tree and the way the sunlight lit the shaded areas was just amazing. She recalled of those trip she took with her father to those exotic jungles and forests, she had a great time there…maybe even more if it weren't for those damn mosquitoes and the leeches that crawled up her foot.

"_How did they even crawl inside the boot?" _Eleanor laughed now that she thought about it…she had been wearing tight boots with the pant legs tucked in them, she didn't understand how that happened…but she remembered panicking, her heart racing. She was about to rip them off when her father had stopped her and removed them safely himself…how she missed her father right now.

She continued to walk in the forest, exploring every nook and cranny the place had to offer, she had stumbled upon an area that was really dark due to the trees almost blocking out the sun completely, it looked like one of those haunted forests but she thought it was pretty cool. She pushed her way past bushes and branches, then when she stepped over one bush her foot stepped on nothing but air and she came tumbling down with a yelp.

She landed on the ground with a painful groan and her bum in the air, she stood up to dust herself off and rub her backside a bit, a branch somehow smacked her bum and it was a bit painful, she was going t be feeling that tomorrow. She looked up from the stinging pain on her bum and came across at the most beautiful scene she had never seen before.

The lake that stood in the middle of the forest was amazing, she made her way over to get a better look. She would have never imagined such a lake could exist in this place, but she was glad it did. Eleanor sat down next to it to bask in the sight and hear the peaceful sounds of the water; she remembered a time with her mother when they were at a lake having some mother daughter time.

She was a bit younger at time and was with her mother on her company boat spending some quality time with her daughter, talking about a lot of things; school, music and love, her mother figured she was old enough to understand all that.

They were talking and having a couple of laughs when the boat was rocked very hard since a big wave hit it from the side and Eleanor had lost balance and had fallen into the freezing waters. Her mother however scoped her up easily out of the water, Eleanor was freezing and it wasn't even winter yet. She wrapped a blanket around her daughter and the both of them couldn't help but laugh it off.

"_Those waters were unbelievably cold…I get chills thinking about it." _she could swear she could still feel those cold waters engulfing her warm body, and then the feeling of a warm blanket being wrapped around her by her loving mother.

Reminiscing right now was sort of a bad idea, she started missing her mother terribly and it pained her heart , and all she could wish for was so that she could go back and be with them, but she knew what her mother would say, that she had to learn how to be more disciplined if she would to would ever run the company.

It wasn't her fault that she was the way she is, she was just very caring and she never had to worry about big problems at all. Her carefree nature got her in trouble with her mother countless times, but they were never too severe, as they would apologize to each other and everything would be okay again.

She decided to keep moving as reminiscing right now was doing more harm than good to her. She wandered around the forest lost in thought, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going, and it was like her feet had a mind of their own.

She stopped to lean against a tree and looked up from her trance and saw where she stumbled into, the sight was breath taking, and she had never seen such a place. It was a clearing surrounded by trees at the edges and a single lone tree that was bent slightly.

Walked towards it, Eleanor was speechless, she felt that this was a place she could sit for hours and be at ease, she didn't know why but it did feel peaceful. A beep in her watch startled Eleanor out of her day dream and glanced at it, noticing that curfew was getting close, she had to head back.

She walked backwards never taking her eyes off the scene, she would have to come back here she thought. She slowly started turning around when she bumped into something or someone but she wasn't able to see what it was, but then she felt hands hold her shoulders to keep her from stumbling.

Eleanor was a bit shocked when it was indeed a person, she had her head down so she could only see their feet along with the black Miator uniform and slowly she looked up. But what she came to make eye contact with was not what she was expecting.

Eleanor was stunned, she met the eyes with perhaps the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen, she never remembered every seeing this beautiful person once. Her gold like eyes with their piercing gaze and her beautiful silver mane that flowed elegantly in the wind, her porcelain skin, god she was beautiful and Eleanor could only wonder how such beauty could exist like this.

-"my my, what do we have here?"- she didn't understand what the girl just said, but by the way she said it…it was inviting and it called out to her.

Eleanor was in a complete daze, mesmerized by this beautiful girl that just seemed to appear out of nowhere, and she didn't even know her name. She even failed to realize that her face had been red the entire time and that her back was leaning up against the tree with the other girl's hands firmly on her shoulders.

The silver haired beauty lifted her hand off Eleanor's shoulder and placed on her cheek, Eleanor let out a small gasp. She didn't understand why she felt this way, it wasn't love…maybe lust, she didn't know. But it was like she knew how to work her way into her heart and pull the strings.

-"don't you know you could get lost in a place like this…you shouldn't be wandering around on your own"- she giggled as she leaned closer to Eleanor's face. -" but that's okay, someone like me will make sure you don't get lost"- she was already near her ear when she said that, Eleanor's body felt like it was melting.

"who….who are…" was all she was able to get out, she was in a huge daze in front of this mysterious girl, she felt like she was about to fall down and pass out.

She stopped what she was doing, and let go of Eleanor. Eleanor leaned on the tree to support herself because she felt if she even tried to take a step, she would hit the floor face first. The other girl looked like she was thinking about something, of what she didn't know.

"I wonder if you're the new girl Miyuki talked about." she said with a giggle and with perfect non-accented English as she brushed her hair with her hand. Well she was new…wait did she say Miyuki? How did she know her…were they friends or did they just know each other, she wanted to ask her but she didn't really have to the strength for it.

"Ah if she finds out…Miyuki was all "I know how you are Shizuma don't do anything to her okay"…she is gonna give me one of those lectures that are just so dull, I'm never gonna hear the end of it." she finished saying with a chuckle and a smile on her face. So her name was Shizuma…and what did she mean by all that, Eleanor felt a bit confused.

She turned her gaze to face her, Eleanor was still dumbstruck and sensing her confusion she chuckled lightly.

"Who are…" Eleanor repeated a bit clearer then before and was quite surprised how she heard herself.

"Shizuma…Hanazono Shizuma and don't worry you don't have to add the miss stuff" she answered since she loathed getting or giving titles, she never felt the need to do so as she thought it just gets in the way of getting to know someone better.

"Eleanor…" she managed to say her name very weakly, she didn't understand why but she still felt like she was under her spell and couldn't mutter sentences at the moment.

"Pleased to meet you Eleanor" she said extending her hand to hers; Eleanor took it and she couldn't believe how soft her skin was it was like touching a goddess herself, and she was steadied onto her feet.

"You can just call me Eli…" Shizuma looked at her giving her a beautiful smile.

"So Eli…what brings you out here all alone" Eleanor looked at her before turning to face the forest

"I was…feeling homesick and I just came out here to try and clear my mind but it wasn't really helping…" Shizuma could hear the bit of sadness etched in her voice, she chuckled a bit, and Eleanor looked at her wondering what she was thinking about.

"I remember when my friend Miyuki felt like that too, we were a lot younger, and she would find some place to hide and cry. I would always find her and help her the best that I could and she would cheer up" Eleanor felt better knowing that she wasn't the only one back then who missed her home but from the way she described it she was probably a lot younger then she was.

"How do you know Miyuki…" she just had to ask, that had been the foremost thought in her mind. She turned to her.

"Miyuki and I have been in the same room since we got here, and we have been best friends since then" it made sense now, that's how they knew each other and being in the same room since they both got there is amazing. She was impressed, how could Miyuki resist a girl like her it was insane or maybe she just got used to her over the years.

They both continued to talk in the comforting shade of the trees as they made their way back and slowly started becoming friends. She later saw that they both had a bit in common; they both shared a love for comedy and horror movies along with violent video games. She also shared some of the same titles she liked it was amazing.

She even got know that Shizuma never liked being locked up here at night and would sometimes sneak off and enjoy the night life whenever she got extremely bored, though she wondered how she ever escaped here was beyond her. Eleanor choked on her saliva when she mentioned that while in the city she would sometimes find girls that she would get…naughty with.

They both arrived back at the café area of the dorms to drink a bit a tea and continue their interesting conversation. It's been a long time since Shizuma had enjoyed someone else's company in a long time besides than trying to get them in the sack. But something about Eleanor, she was having a good time just talking with her and having a couple of laughs.

"Eleanor-san I hope this womanizer hasn't been bothering you" Eleanor turned around to face Miyuki, she was standing with her arms crossed and a smirk on her features as she looked at Shizuma.

"eeeh…what I can't just have a nice conversation with a girl that I found enjoyable to be around?" Shizuma grinned at Miyuki as she took a seat next to Eleanor causing her to turn into a light shade of red but Miyuki didn't seem to notice. Shizuma on the other hand did notice and she wasn't blind, she knew something was up.

"I later see girls leaving your other room that you found 'enjoyable'." Miyuki teased, but Eleanor was amazed at how well they got along, it truly showed how much they enjoyed each other's friendship.

"Perhaps you should find someone to leave your room for once princess" Shizuma replied without missing a beat, Shizuma giggled at Miyuki's reaction.

She continued hearing their little "argument" but they were just playing around though she would understand that if someone didn't know them they would actually think they were "fighting" but Shizuma's grin never left her face so that was a clear sign.

She would giggle here and their during their conversation, and often times they would ask her questions about where she was from and stuff like that. But the feeling of missing her home was all still present in her mind and she tried her best to hide it.

Though sitting next to Miyuki right now was making her heart beat faster, she didn't understand why yet. Could it be she was taking a liking to her ever since they both met…or whatever it was, but it felt good. She was feeling a little knot from in her stomach; she wanted to talk to her really bad but was a bit nervous as to what she would even say.

"Earth to Eleanor" Shizuma giggled as Eleanor snapped back into reality and out of her daze

"Huh…what" Eleanor responded

"We were just asking you how was London like?" Shizuma laughed lightly after seeing Eleanor's cheeks turn a light pink color

"Oh…London is an awesome place, filled with great places to visit or relax, the weather is always great." Eleanor explained all about London, surprisingly the both have them have never been there despite having traveled around the world.

"I hear it's a great place to go unwind" Miyuki said and Shizuma agreed with her, they wouldn't mind going to visit that place sometime and perhaps Eleanor could show them around her hometown. But something caught their eye, Eleanor's expression changed from happy to a sad one.

"Eleanor-san what's wrong" Miyuki placed her hand on her shoulder, she was a bit concerned about Eleanor, she was no fool she could see that the girl was troubled.

"She's feeling homesick." Shizuma told Miyuki

"I've been here for a while now, and I'm starting to miss my home and family…I've never really been this far away from them." Eleanor was saddened but it was true, most schools she had been to she was never that far away from home and now she was miles from it.

"I know how that is like Eleanor-san, trust me and if it weren't for Shizuma I don't know how I would've made it but what I'm trying to say is, you don't have to feel so alone, were both here for you if you ever need someone okay" Eleanor smiled and thanked the both of them, it was reassuring that she had new friends she could depend on if she ever needed a shoulder.

But before Eleanor could say anymore, someone approached the table they were sitting on and Eleanor didn't know who it was but she was wearing the Lulim uniform; a pink checked skirt and a cute sweater. Her long black hair flowing nicely with two red ribbons attached to either side and she wore the most kindest smile on her face, she had to admit she looked so serene and beautiful.

-"Ah Shizuma, Miyuki I've been looking for you two, there's going to be a meeting today and Shizuma I was hoping later we could head out to the arcades sometime after the meeting…oh who's this"- her smile never faded once from her face, Eleanor was amazed at how gentle her voice sounded like as well.

"This is Eleanor, she's the new student that transferred here a few weeks ago"- Shizuma told the girl, she turned her gaze to fix it on Eleanor.

"Minamoto Chikaru, pleased to meet you Eleanor-san" she began studying Eleanor, looking at her from top to bottom and letting out a satisfied hum as she did so, Eleanor didn't quite know what was going on.

"yes… you would be perfect for our club…you have a body that screams to be dressed up in so many cute outfits" Chikaru finally said

"Eh?" what did she mean by that, and what about her body…outfits…she didn't like where this was going.

"now, now Chikaru…Eleanor-san probably isn't up for that, she's feeling rather homesick right now" Miyuki told Chikaru, as she understood what that was like and wasn't the type to let friends feel sad let alone a new friend she just made, she placed a finger on her lips to think.

"I got it!" Chikaru exclaimed, startling Eleanor "I'm going to create the 'curing homesickness' club right now, and you're the star member Eleanor-chan" she grabbed Eleanor by the wrist and they took off running, leaving a frantic yelp behind as well as a dust trail, leaving Miyuki and Shizuma surprised by Chikaru's speed.

Shizuma couldn't help but grin…Eleanor looked different when Miyuki was around her, but she would have to keep notes about it, as she was suspicious.

* * *

Eleanor made her way back to the dorms after being at the Lulim School with Chikaru and her newly formed club, she got to know her better and was surprised that she was the student president for her school and a club president, it was amazing.

Chikaru was such an awesome person, Eleanor wouldn't believe how kind and funny she was and spirited, and her cute little trio of girls that were in all her clubs, and they seemed to take a liking to Eleanor rather fast. They all made her feel so much better, the feeling of being homesick was slowly leaving her, her new friends helped with that and she couldn't be more grateful.

She made her way to her room, extremely exhausted after the day's events. She took a shower and got ready to head to bed; she lay down on the bed with her hands on her head, and was truly happy how things went today. Meeting Shizuma, Chikaru and her trio but what really stood out was being able to talk to Miyuki, not a lot was said but it was enough for her.

Maybe Eleanor might have better luck the next day right, but she only hoped. Her eyes getting heavier as she laid there, her eyes felt like they had anchors attached to them and soon enough sleep claimed her. The only sound in the room was Eleanor's deep breathing, and a small smile etched in the corner of her mouth.

End Chapter 3: Homesickness

* * *

E/N: okay so this chapter was a bit longer than expected lol, but I hope you all enjoyed it and like I promised I have two chapters already done as my way of making it up to you guys along with my silent readers.


	4. Crush On You?

A/N: as usual I don't own anything, only my OC. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4: Crush On You?

A small jolt shot through Eleanor's body as she slowly opened her eyes from her heavy induced sleep. She's never felt so drowsy as she sat up, her beautiful short jet black hair was all over her face. She ran her hand through her hair, groaned as she got up and headed towards to take a shower shuffling her feet as she walked.

She got in the tub, still very much half asleep and reached her hand toward the knob, but failing to notice that she just grabbed the cold water knob. The water hit her warm pale white skin like ice needles; it quickly brought her to her senses as the freezing water ran down her body.

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed as she tried backing up a bit more from the tub but she had turned that thing on full blast so it still reached her, she wrapped her arms around herself and now she was fully awake.

Yaya who was on her way to her room heard her panicked scream and quickly went inside her room and bursted inside the bathroom, worried that maybe her friend had fallen and hurt herself or something.

"Eli-san are you alright I heard you scream and…well…hello" Yaya slanted her head to the side, stunned seeing Eleanor's beautiful and sexy naked body. Eleanor finally noticed Yaya standing there staring at her and let out another panicked scream as she tried to cover herself unsuccessfully.

Now that her incident of terror was over, Eleanor and all her friends were all walking to school, and Eleanor never had such a rude awaking before, next time she is going to make sure she turns on the hot water next time. Eleanor didn't say much this morning, her face still rather red from the incident and Yaya walking in on her.

Yaya on the other hand, had a little bump on her head as she was followed by Tsubomi who was giving her a lecture about walking in on people like that and to knock first, well she assumed they were. Eleanor didn't blame her though, Yaya was just concerned with her well being, but out of all the times she could've entered her room…she enters when she was naked.

While Yaya had her hands full with Tsubomi, Eleanor spent the rest of the walk talking with Nagisa and Chikaru. Mostly about movies and games that Chikaru was interested in playing, and Nagisa talking about sweets she enjoyed, to which Chikaru suggested they could make some in her baking club; Eleanor was surprised by all the clubs she would create and on the spot too.

They came to the spot of the road where it was time to branch off to their schools, Chikaru went one way with her trio of girls and the last thing she managed to hear her say before she was out of ear shot, was something about making a movie comedy club in Japanese, and she managed to understand it this time.

Almost all week, Nagisa and Yaya have been helping her with her Japanese so she could be able to understand it, and with a little help from Shizuma she'd been able to pick it up quickly, but she wouldn't be speaking it anytime soon but she was trying.

-"Really Yaya-sempai, why don't you knock before entering someone's room, you shouldn't barge in like that, you should know better."- was also another thing she heard from Tsubomi as they left to their school

-"Leave me alone Tsubomi!"- She heard Yaya say, she had to laugh as she found it funny that a day can't go by without those two arguing about something, sometimes you would think they like each other.

She was in her class room while the lecture went on, but what was on her mind right now was the girl that had been in her thoughts all night…did she like Miyuki…or was it something else. Something inside her told her she liked her a lot and if she did, what would she do if she saw Miyuki today; what would say?

"_Do I really…like her…what if it's just a phase."_ the doubt began to eat away at her; she certainly hoped it wasn't a phase, she really did like her and she could actually see herself with Miyuki forever.

She left the class in deep thought; she figured maybe some fresh air would do her good right now. She walked aimlessly outside, as she kept thinking to herself if her feelings were genuine, and if her heart was true…but would Miyuki feel the same way.

She hadn't noticed that she was in front of the Lulim School, until a girl in the uniform passed by her that she finally looked up and saw where she was. She thought maybe she could go hang out with Chikaru a bit and maybe clear her head.

* * *

Inside the school was a way different environment that she was used, the walls were a nice shade of pink and the atmosphere felt warm and inviting, she realized she had never once been inside this school beside Miator. She walked around a bit asking where Chikaru was and after a bit of searching she found the room where she held all her club activities.

She opened the doors and Chikaru with her cute little trio all turned to see who was making their way inside, and their faces lit up when they saw Eleanor walk through those doors as they had grown to like her a lot when they first met her.

"Eli-oneesama, were so glad you came" Kizuna and Remon said in unison as they hugged Eleanor, the other girl Kagome was happy too, but instead of saying it she waved the stuffed bears hand that she always carried with her.

"Oh my Eli-chan what brings you over here" Chikaru sounded extremely happy to see her and rose from where she was sitting to give Eleanor a hug too.

She told them that she wanted to visit them and maybe have a little fun with her in the countless clubs she made, Chikaru hid behind a sly grin as she looked at Eleanor. Eleanor didn't even understand how Chikaru got her to dress up in so many outfits. But she admitted it was very fun, and they all thought she looked incredibly sexy in a tight leather gothic vampire apparel, even Chikaru had to wipe off a bit of blood running down her noise.

She must have spent a few hours in there having fun, and it did help clear her head but the thoughts of Miyuki quickly came flooding back. She sat there listening to Chikaru talk to her girls but she was actually just thinking about Miyuki, and Kagome noticed something was wrong with her oneesama.

"What's wrong…" she startled Eleanor with her very soft voice; Eleanor looked at her with a puzzled look. Nothing was wrong was there, at least she didn't think so.

"You're thinking about someone…aren't you" she said again, and it somehow struck a chord…was it that obvious, or maybe she was just really perceptive, but she was indeed thinking of someone.

"Oh my…I think Eli-chan has a crush on someone, don't you Eli-chan?" Chikaru winked at Eleanor while crossing her arms, Eleanor could feel her face getting red. The girls kept asking her who it was that she liked cheerfully but Eleanor didn't know how to answer them.

"I uuh…I don't have someone like that…" Eleanor never felt so embarrassed like that, Chikaru giggled sensing her nervousness she decided to avoid the topic but she knew that she did like someone, the signs were there and Chikaru wasn't blind to them, she offered a cheerful smile to Eleanor.

Before Chikaru could say anything, the door opened and another girl walked in as everyone turned to see who it was. Eleanor didn't know this girl but she was wearing a Spica uniform, and had blonde hair with a red ribbon attached in the back of it and when she turned to look at Chikaru, she saw her face gleam with joy.

-"Shion-koi, it's so good to see you again I've—"- and her words were interrupted when the other girl pressed her lips on Chikaru's and the two began a deep kiss. Eleanor watched in awe but the other girls didn't seem phased by it, which was surprising to her.

Chikaru wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and broke the kiss; she turned to Eleanor and saw she was completely stunned.

"Eli-chan…this is Shion, my girlfriend" she introduced them to each other and both actually got along just fine, Chikaru was content seeing that. After that she turned to Chikaru to talk to her about her day.

-"So what's wrong Shion-koi, you don't normally look this stressed"- she asked her beloved Shion.

-"school today was a bit more stressful than usual...there's just so much stuff to put up with and Kaname doesn't make things any easier…"- she began explaining all the stuff that went on through her day, Eleanor able to make sense of bits and pieces of the conversation.

Chikaru sat Shion down in the seat she was in, and started giving her a small massage on her shoulders to help ease her stress. From the looks of it Shion was feeling very relaxed as her eyes closed and a relieved smile appeared on her face, at least till Chikaru stopped to embrace her from behind and parted her hair over her ear.

-"tell you what sweetie…tonight we'll go to my room, and I'll give you a better massage and maybe…if you're up for it maybe a little late night fun"- a light shade of red was appearing on Shion's delicate features and turned to nod at her as they kissed again.

Eleanor decided she'd better get going and bid farewell to everyone and headed outside. She hadn't realized how much time had already passed, the big red orange orb that was the sun was already setting but she paid no heed to it so instead she kept walking around.

* * *

She continued to walk without a destination in mind, letting the cool winds refresh her as she pressed forward. Spica's stables came into view from the distance and she thought it would be a nice idea to stop there and see how the stables there were like.

She leaned on the wooden rails of the fence surrounding the field and stayed there watching her surroundings; she closed her eyes for a moment to listen to everything around her and think. One thought that was killing her was, what if she was rejected…what would she do, she didn't think she would be able to handle it, it was a horrifying thought.

The thought alone was tearing away at her, million things were playing out in her mind, if she would to be rejected…it was painful to even keep thinking about it. Eleanor had been in love with another girl before back in London, but she wasn't able to return her feelings for reasons being that she said she would shame her family and left her with a broken heart; Eleanor knew she wouldn't be able to handle a second heart break.

She then heard footsteps behind her and found herself being embraced from behind, she turned to see who it was and saw it was none other than Yaya. Eleanor felt…warm in the embrace, it felt good after everything that was going through her mind; she needed a little place to find some comfort.

"Hey…you look like you could use a bit of company" Yaya cooed those words into Eleanor's ear, and she couldn't be more right at the moment, she turned around to return the embrace.

"I guess I was right…" of course she was, Yaya had seen her walk towards the fence with a rather sad face on her delicate features and thought she could lend a shoulder to her best friend.

"Want to tell me what's wrong Eli-san, you look so down…" it was very clear on Eleanor's face the way she felt, her eyes appeared to be lost and a frown on her face, Yaya felt Eleanor tighten up a bit.

"I…don't know Yaya…I don't know what I'm feeling, I mean…I've been having mixed feelings about this girl…that I…like, and if I tell her I feel, I don't think she will return my feelings." She began to confess to Yaya what was eating away at her, she buried her head in Yaya's chest as she continued to hold her.

"I think…I might understand what you're going through Eli-san, we're both the same there…"Eleanor looked up and met her her gaze, nothing but sincerity in them etched with a bit of sorrow.

Yaya turned her gaze to look at something behind Eleanor, and noticing this, Eleanor followed her gaze to see what she was staring at and she saw Hikari off in the distance, she seemed to be talking with another girl on a horse but she couldn't make out who it was.

She figured that Yaya probably liked her, and understood what she had been feeling too, Yaya was like her. But Eleanor then thought that maybe Yaya was never meant to be with Hikari…of course she wouldn't say that, as she didn't really know Hikari that well and didn't know much about Yaya's love life. No, she felt that a certain pink haired girl Yaya had always been arguing would suit her better.

Eleanor only hoped Yaya would come to realize it too; after all it was clear to almost everyone that in some form they liked each other. She knew it, but did Yaya? Eleanor would have to try to talk to both of them sometime later and find out.

"you know Yaya…you can try so hard to get someone but…sometimes you fail to see what's right in front of you" Yaya looked at her confused…what did she mean, was she talking about herself? Did Eleanor like her…it couldn't be could it, she probably would have told her, but Yaya saw her more like her best friend than anything else.

"What do you mean Eli-san?" Eleanor only chuckled and assured her that in due time she would know.

"Well then, who is the girl you like Eli-san" Yaya asked her, wanting to find out exactly who it was or if Eleanor did indeed like her. Eleanor was a bit hesitant at first, she felt extremely shy as to even look at Yaya, but a comforting tug told her that Yaya was there for her.

"…Miyuki" she told her with a glimmer in her eyes, Yaya was a bit surprised that she liked Miyuki but was happy that she was feeling this things for her.

"…you're very lucky Eli-san" Eleanor looked at her with a confused look. "Why is that?"

"well…when Miyuki first arrived here, we found out that she was promised to wed a man chosen for her since birth…only thing was she had to graduate first before they were to be wedded. But when Miyuki was a fifth year here…she got a call from him saying that he was calling the whole thing off because he felt that it was unfair for her." Eleanor listened to the story intensely, hearing every word Yaya told her.

"How do you know all this?" she asked Yaya who kindly smiled "word got around in part due to Shizuma"

"And I'm happy that you have these feelings for her Eli-san, but Miyuki hasn't been one to love someone else…being in a forced marriage, she avoided loving someone for so long…but somehow I feel that you can reach her heart Eli-san…" Yaya looked at Eleanor sincerely.

Somehow she felt better knowing all this and she couldn't believe that Miyuki was forced into such a thing, and forcing herself not to love anyone during her stay here was crazy. If Eleanor tried going through this school without falling for someone she would have lost her mind. With new found strength growing inside her, she was more determined to try and find a way to reach out to her.

"Eli-san, I'm always here whenever you need me okay…" Eleanor felt an overwhelming sense of happiness knowing that her best friend would always be there to watch her back and comfort her. The peaceful aura surrounding them was amazing, Eleanor felt really at peace at the moment, and just like that, a piecing call ripped through the air sending chills down Yaya's spine.

-"Yaya-sempaaai!" a loud call could be heard in the distance and they both turned around and saw the pink haired girl running towards them.

-"I've finally found you Yaya-sempai, you should know better than to skip practice!" her voice carried itself very well and her pretty pink hair flowing nicely in the wind held in place by a black head band she wore on it. She then grabbed Yaya by the ear and began taking her to the chapel to begin her practice.

-"ow ow ow my ear! Let go you evil woman!"- Yaya's frantic cries fell on deaf ears as Tsubomi continued pulling her ear despite her protest.

-"you have no excuse to skip practice Yaya-sempai and you also have tons of homework that you haven't even started"- Tsubomi turned to Eleanor and excused herself as she took Yaya by the ear and Yaya continued to curse at her as she dragged her off by the ear.

Eleanor had been laughing the whole time she was watching this little scene unfold, and she didn't want to get in the way for feeling that Tsubomi might drag her back to the dorms by her ear as well. It became clear to Eleanor that those two had hidden feelings for each other but they would rather die than admit it to each other. In due time Eleanor thought, those two would eventually fall for each other and admit to one another, of course with a little behind the scenes help from Eleanor.

* * *

After they could no longer be seen, she wrapped her arms around herself when a cold chilly wind hit her body and decided it was time to head back to the dorms. She walked a bit across the stone road to the dorms but was unable to see in the darkness that was being created by the trees blocking out the moonlight and small lamp posts.

The cold winds were getting to her, she felt like sharp razors were being dug into her skin, and the strange part was that it wasn't close to winter yet; she could only imagine how cold it would get when the season would arrive.

She wandered around for a few minutes and was about to give up as she was feeling lost, and she had just passed the same bench twice. She looked up and saw a building she hadn't seen during the day time, it was a building made of glass…she got closer and upon inspection she saw a lot of flowers almost everywhere inside it.

"_a green house?"_ she didn't even know they had one, she checked the door to see if it was unlocked when she saw a figure running out of there, and on reaction Eleanor hid behind a tree and waited to see who it was. The figure ran past a lamp post and was just able to make out that she had red hair tied into a pony tail.

"_Was that…Nagisa?"_ she wondered if anything happened but recalled seeing a happy expression on Nagisa's face so it was good enough that she didn't have to worry.

She opened the door the green house to have a look inside; she closed the door gently behind her making one of those eerie creeks and began examining all the flowers. She had never seen so many flowers in one place, they were beautiful but before she could touch one, she felt she wasn't alone.

She looked around and spotted a girl sitting in a table that was in the center of everything on top of a few steps. It was Shizuma; she looked like she was lost in thought and the moonlight shining on her made her look amazing, it was illuminating her beautifully. Shizuma noticed a presence in the room and spotted Eleanor, and smiled at her.

"hey there cutie, what brings you out here this late" Shizuma asked Eleanor, she had lost track of time as it was nearing eleven o'clock at night, but she could ask her the same thing.

"I was just heading back to the dorms and I kinda got lost…"she chuckled to herself. "And I've just been walking …and thinking."

The whole day had been filled with so many things going on around her, and after hearing the situation Miyuki used to be in, well that was a bit to take in. Shizuma could see that something was on her mind, it was too obvious, and it was like there was a big sign across her face that spelled it out.

"What's on your mind Eli" Eleanor took a seat in front of Shizuma, wondering what she should say.

"Just thinking about…a girl I…like" Eleanor felt nervous telling this to Shizuma, she was Miyuki's friend after all and she didn't quite know how she would react to hearing it, but just from the short time she's known Shizuma she didn't seem like the type to get angry or anything.

"Oh, is that so my little Eli" a smirk appearing across Shizuma's face "so who is this girl, do I know her?" Shizuma placed one hand under her chin to prop herself on the table and grin. Shizuma wanted to confirm if what she thought was true, she suspected that Eleanor likes Miyuki but wanted to make sure.

"Um...I uhh…yes…" Shizuma barely heard her, she answered in an almost quiet whisper and Eleanor gazed down to the floor as she said.

"I didn't quite catch that Eli" Shizuma teased her a bit, so she would say it louder. As cute as Eli was, she enjoyed teasing her a lot, especially since they first met; Eleanor was just too sweet and cute.

"Yes you do" she said louder this time. Shizuma reached her hand to lift Eleanor's face to look at her

"So I know this girl huh?" Shizuma asked and inched a bit closer to her.

"It's…Miyuki." Shizuma smiled, she was right. Eleanor was in love with Miyuki.

"well it's about time, someone finally fell for her" she looked at Eleanor pleasantly, and why did she say that? Have no other girls taken a liking on to her, and why wouldn't they, Miyuki was amazing in Eleanor's eyes. After asking if Eleanor knew about the ex fiancée that Miyuki had, she began to explain a bit more.

"After she was single again, no other girl ever approached her…being the council president and all, most girls found her frightening, perhaps thought she just didn't like anyone." Eleanor couldn't see why they would, she was an extremely awesome girl and Eleanor was crazy about her.

"You would not believe how much I had to put up with her moping around at times, but I stuck with her through it." She laughed lightly reflecting back on it.

"And I swear if I have to hear another 'you need to take your duties as Etolie more serious' I think I'm going to lose it, I swear she can give you a lecture till your ears fall off and she really needs to loosen up a bit." Shizuma mimicked Miyuki as she began to laugh, making Eleanor giggle a bit. Shizuma changed her expression to a bit more serious one.

"But I'm glad, someone has taken an interest in her…and that someone is you." She said with warmth behind her words.

"Hey tell you what, if you're interested I can try and help you win over Miyuki." Eleanor's face shot up; she couldn't believe what she just heard. She quickly accepted her offer and was extremely happy knowing that Shizuma would be helping her.

"It's settled then Eli, and by the way may I ask you something" Eleanor nodded her head. "How about you and I have a little girl's night out." Eleanor was confused, how would they have a night out, aren't they under curfew and the sisters sometimes check up on them.

"I would like to…but how would we do that" Shizuma stood up and glanced outside one of the glass walls.

"Just meet here after sun down, and we'll go have a bit of fun." She replied with a wink. Eleanor agreed for their night out and with that she said good night to Shizuma and headed outside to head back to the dorms.

* * *

She was greeted by the cold air of the night as she stepped outside and started heading back to the dorms as Shizuma wanted to stay there a bit longer, so with a bit of guidance she finally knew where to go. She would have to thank Shizuma later for helping her in all this and to her best friend Yaya for always being there for her.

Eleanor wondered just what Shizuma had in mind for the girl's night out that she suggested, and how were they going to leave the school grounds. Eleanor was guilty in the past for leaving private schools at night to hang out with her friends to go to the movie theaters, but this time it was different. While not one to turn down invitations like Shizuma's, Eleanor figured that maybe Shizuma will give her some advice to help her reach out to Miyuki.

She kept going over it in head countless times, and when she turned the corner something happened that she didn't quite expect. There she was…Miyuki was sitting in a bench reading a small book and dressed in her sleeping clothes, not that Eleanor was complaining but what was she doing outside this late at night.

Miyuki turned from her book when she felt someone else nearing her and made eye contact with Eleanor and was all too happy to see her.

"Ah Eleanor-san, it's good to see you, but what are you doing out here this late" Miyuki asked Eleanor.

"I've just been walking around, enjoying the…view and I guess I lost track of time" Eleanor replied, she just kept looking at how beautiful Miyuki was; her heart began to beat a little faster.

"What about you Miyuki…what are you doing up" Miyuki looked at her

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could come out here and relax a bit" She explained. "I was just about to head back actually, want to go together" She asked, and Eleanor quickly agreed.

They talked for a bit and Miyuki was really enjoying Eleanor's company, even when they weren't talking she found herself enjoying just being around Eleanor, she hadn't felt like that at all since years ago, besides Shizuma of course.

"Eleanor-san, how about tomorrow we get some breakfast together, and talk, just the two of us." She gently asked Eleanor in a pleasant voice.

"I would love that Miyuki" as she figured this would be the perfect time to get to know her better, she couldn't be more excited. The both of them continued their walk towards the dorms to enjoy a good night's rest.

Somewhere behind a tree however, someone was watching this event play it out and smiled to herself.

-"Well…it's a start."- She said as the wind blew her silver mane across her body.

End Chapter 4: Crush On You?


	5. Wild Night

A/N: I wonder if I really have to say this for all chapters, but anyway I don't own nothings but my OC. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wild Night

Eleanor was in quite a rush this morning, the moment she opened her eyes she remembered that she had to meet Miyuki for breakfast. She took a shower and got dressed at top speed, almost forgetting to brush her hair and slap on her last boot.

She hurried to the café, and bumped into a few friends; they all noticed how energetic Eleanor looked today, of course with Yaya seeing her like that, she knew better. Eleanor rushed as fast as her legs could take her in the dorms to get to there, almost tripping on the stairs along the way, causing a bit of embarrassment when a little shriek escaped her lips.

When she finally made it to the café, something was amiss…maybe she got there too early as there was hardly anyone around and only a very few girls were in the room. In her frantic rush to get there on time, she forgot how early it was and she made it too fast, Eleanor glanced at her watch and saw that the clock barely struck eight in the morning. She sighed since she felt it would be awhile till Miyuki came.

Eleanor didn't know how much time had passed, she then felt like she was being gently shaked. She opened her eyes, when did she fall asleep she wondered…she looked around and saw Miyuki, she quickly tried to come to her senses, and glanced at her watch to see how much time she'd been out.

"Hey there Eleanor-san, have you've been here long?" Miyuki asked, feeling a bit guilty for making her wait.

"no I just got here…I wasn't able to sleep well last night" she felt uneasy lying to her but she didn't want to make her feel bad or anything, then Miyuki told her just got there and found her sleeping. Eleanor smiled at her and was relieved that she only dozed off for an hour.

They grabbed their breakfast and took a seat on a table with a great view of the forest, and began to talk. Eleanor was going to take this opportunity to get to know this beautiful girl better. She didn't know why, but Eleanor felt so attracted to her.

They talked about a lot of things, things Miyuki liked and stuff that interested Eleanor, and Miyuki on the other hand really got to know Eleanor more and found herself feeling strange, but the good type of strange, like she was feeling a warmth in her heart she's never felt before. Miyuki didn't quite understand it but she felt…good being with her, like she could just sit with her and without even saying a single word she would enjoy every moment just by having her there.

"What about you Miyuki? So tell me about you Miyuki" Miyuki broke out of her trance that Eleanor somehow placed her on.

"Well there's not really much to say, I guess you could say I've had an average life, apart from the traveling and business deals my family had me go to." Eleanor listened intensely; her gaze lost in Miyuki's amazing amber colored eyes, it was heavenly for her.

"But apart from that I was promised to wed a man I didn't love since I was born…" Miyuki stared out the window with sorrow filling her eyes as she remembered the pain of being forced into something she never wanted. She closed her eyes and her expression changed into a relieved one.

"But…he called off the whole thing last year." Eleanor smiled, she was happy for her, no longer bound to someone against their will and free to love, but could Eleanor make her love her, was the question plaguing her thoughts.

"Yeah…Shizuma told me the whole story" Miyuki chuckled. "Did she now, well I hope she didn't exaggerate like she always does with stories". The both of them continued their pleasant conversation with laughing and sharing of stories, each enjoying each other's company, they both felt at ease and attracted to one another.

"I never did ask you Eleanor-san, what brought you all the way out here to this school" Eleanor recalled what her mother had told her the first time she told Eleanor that she was coming to the school.

"well, my parents were set on me running their companies when they retire but my mother said I had to much of a carefree nature and thought I wouldn't be able to run them, so she sent me here to I can learn how to be more 'disciplined' and Miator was the best school she could think of." She giggled quietly to herself, Eleanor's mother was always very quick to think that her daughter was incapable of running her company but it wasn't because she couldn't, she just found it to be a bit boring.

"Well it should be comforting to know that you have something to come back to" Eleanor couldn't really agree with her there, the thought of running the company was bone chilling and she didn't want to think about that for a long time.

"I've never been comfortable with the thought of running a company, seems rather boring." Eleanor confessed

"Maybe so, but its still something you have to do and be responsible for, wouldn't you agree" Eleanor nodded slightly, a soft sigh leaving her mouth. Eleanor felt it was a better time than any to throw her cards down.

"Well anyway, what about love Miyuki, ever been in love" She asked, her heart quickening its pace as she asked the question.

"Once…but I knew she would never be able to return my feelings, and apart from that she was always chasing so many girls that I just didn't want to be caught in the middle of it." Miyuki confessed. "And I was also engaged so I never really had much luck, always having to deny my own feelings." Miyuki's eyes carried pain in them as she finished telling Eleanor that,

Eleanor's heart sank, she couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for her, to always deny feelings you feel for another and try to look the other way.

"What about you Eleanor-san?" Miyuki asked

"once, except the girl couldn't love me back for fear that her parents would disown her if they found out she was in a same sex relationship" Yes she remembered that day all too well, it had been snowing that day and Eleanor finally confessed her feelings to her best friend back in London, hoping she would say the same back to her. But instead told her quite the opposite and left her with a broken heart.

She shook the memory from her head to snap back into what was right in front of her.

"That's a shame, she would've been real lucky to have you" Miyuki felt something in her heart when she uttered those words, she couldn't quite tell what it was but she felt warm.

"What about now Miyuki? What if there was a girl interested in you now? Her palms began to get sweaty, hoping for the answer she was searching for.

"I really don't know how to answer that yet…but if there was…I think I would be willing to give it a chance but I'm not too sure if could." While not the answer she was expecting, Eleanor was okay knowing that she would at least give love a shot.

This would only mean that Eleanor would have to try harder to be able to win her heart and be able to be together with her, and she didn't care how long it took but she was determined to get the girl she liked and it was here that Eleanor realized that she truly loved her and wanted her badly.

Time quickly ran past them, Miyuki glanced out the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set even Eleanor was surprised by how much time they had spent together in the café. It only seemed like a few hours to them, and Eleanor was cursing the sun inwardly to herself for setting so soon.

Even though Eleanor didn't want too, they both began heading back towards their room together, using the little remaining time to continue talking. Miyuki found herself taking a huge liking in Eleanor, she never thought she would ever meet a girl like her, something about Eleanor had her in a trance but she didn't know if she liked her or not, maybe it was just a thing Miyuki was going through after not having liked someone for so long, she wasn't sure herself.

"Hey Eleanor-san, may ask you something" Miyuki asked as they were nearing her room.

"Next Saturday…how would you like to go to town and maybe have a bit of fun" Miyuki still had no idea why she even suggested to go out, could it be that she was really feeling something towards Eleanor she couldn't explain yet and wanted to spend more time with her.

"Of course I would love too!" Eleanor tried to hide her excitement, failing miserably but she couldn't believe that she would be spending an entire Saturday with her, it was mind boggling.

Just as Miyuki was about to head inside her room, Eleanor gave Miyuki a brief hug and she surprised herself as she really didn't plan to do that, it was like her body acted on its own. Miyuki felt a type of static run through her body, it felt welcoming and all she wanted to do was to embrace her in return but Eleanor quickly broke the hug and wished her a good night and headed towards her room, leaving Miyuki dumbstruck.

* * *

Miyuki sat at her bed, thoughts racing in and out of head and she wasn't able make much sense out of them much less what she was feeling at the moment. That hug, she didn't know what she felt in the short time Eleanor was holding her, it was like a static current just ran across her body, but she liked it.

A small mumble and shifting alerted Miyuki, that Shizuma had just woken up from her deep sleep.

-"where have you been Miyuki?"- Her speech a bit sluggish from just waking up, she sat up to better look at Miyuki.

-"I have been…with a friend"- Shizuma smirked slightly at Miyuki

-"a friend huh, sure you weren't just with some cute girl right now being naughty."- Miyuki glared at her, and she knew she was only joking and that normally told Shizuma that nothing of the sort happened.

-"So then who were you with."- She stood up to sit next to Miyuki. Miyuki only looked away from her and even though Shizuma couldn't see her face clearly because it was so dark, she could tell she was blushing.

-"With Eleanor-san"- Shizuma chuckled silently -"I see…and for a large amount of time from the looks of it too."-

-"We both lost track of time.-"she admitted, Shizuma placed her cheek against hers and could feel her face a bit warm.

-"So the princess finally met someone she enjoys hanging around with"- Miyuki turned her face to gaze Shizuma

-"Shizuma…"- Miyuki was starting to think that maybe there was more to it then what was in her mind.

-"what, am I wrong Miyuki?"- Shizuma seemed to tease, she already knew Eleanor liked her, but she was sensing something different in her friend.

-"Shizuma I…" Miyuki felt Shizuma wrap her arms around her shoulders. "Or could it be that our princess finally found someone she likes a lot?" Shizuma whispered in her ear.

-"I don't know what I feel Shizuma."- Shizuma could see in Miyuki's eyes that spoke to her that she was trying to hide her own feelings from herself.

"Come on Miyuki, there's nothing wrong with liking someone."- Miyuki didn't say anything. -"you like Eli, don't you?"- She felt Miyuki's body jolt on the mention of Eleanor's name.

-"You do don't you? Come on you can't hide it from me Miyuki"- She let go of Miyuki to face her directly. -"…I do but I don't know Shizuma, ever since…" Shizuma understood, but she also knew it was time to forget those days and focus at the ones at hand.

-"You have to give yourself a break Miyuki, whatever happened back then is over. You can't keep giving yourself a reason not to find someone that makes you happy, and if you like her why not just tell her"- Miyuki turned away.

-"I don't know if I could…"- Shizuma shook her head softly. -"And what if Eli had told you she liked you?"- Miyuki never thought of that…what would she say; could she even return her feelings if she did like her?

-"Do you know if she does?"- Shizuma didn't say anything, she only smiled. Miyuki was left wondering if Shizuma knew anything about this or if she knew if Eleanor liked her or not but she knew even if Shizuma knew something she wouldn't tell her.

-"Take a chance Miyuki."- was all she said before she turned and headed back to her bed.

-"I invited her next to week to go to the city with me."- She saw a grin etch all over Shizuma face as she pulled the blanket over her body but didn't say anything, Miyuki kept wondering what she was grinning about.

Miyuki started getting ready for bed, doing her usual routine; she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got changed. She stared at herself in the mirror; thoughts about Eleanor flashing in her mind caused her to smile but were they true feelings? She placed her hand above on her chest near her heart and closed her eyes.

* * *

"So…that's what happened." Yaya who had been waiting in her room ever since she saw Eleanor with Miyuki ten minutes ago as she was going to visit her dear best friend. Although she couldn't stop smiling and giggling as Eleanor had been recounting the story, she felt extremely happy for Eleanor to at least have made some progress.

"And she also invited you next week to go with her!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Well well Eli-san, looks like your luck is turning for the better huh, and maybe it might even be romantic." Yaya seemed to have hearts in her eyes, causing Eleanor to blush at the mere thought of the romantic part of the idea, it wasn't like anything was bound to happen when she would be spending time with Miyuki would there?

They talked for a few more hours and Yaya telling her to "go for it", Yaya really wanted Eleanor to be happy and if she could find happiness with Miyuki then it would be worth it. Although Eleanor had second thoughts, what if she didn't feel the same, she would be left with a broken heart that probably wouldn't heal this time.

Thanks to Yaya however, she managed to convince her that nothing could go wrong, and to confess to Miyuki what she truly felt and if things don't go as planned she told her that she would be here to comfort her heart. Eleanor was extremely lucky to have a friend like her, a type of friend she never had back home in London and she wouldn't change it for the world.

It was nearing one o'clock in the morning and drowsiness was starting to affect the two girls.

"Well…I better go and let you get some rest Eli-san." Yaya stood up so she could head back to her room, but felt Eleanor grab her wrist so she wouldn't leave.

"Uh…do you think you can stay here tonight…I kinda don't want to be alone." Eleanor chuckled to herself, she wanted a bit of company considering the day's event and Yaya had been so supporting right now. Yaya smiled and sat back down.

"Okay Eli-san." The rest of the night was peaceful, Eleanor had fallen asleep fast and Yaya was still looking over, she couldn't resist the urge to slide her fingers on her face, she just looked to damn cute while she slept.

-_"Eli-san…I just hope you can manage to reach out to Miyuki…"_- maybe wishful thinking at best, but Yaya wanted her to feel happiness with the girl she liked and was very hopeful it all went well for her.

Soon after that, Yaya found her eyes to start getting heavier and laid her head down on the pillow, hearing the deep gentle breathing of the girl next to her. She shifted her body to face Eleanor's back and wrapped her arm around her stomach and allowed sleep to slowly take her too.

* * *

The morning was quiet and it was great outside, as Yaya woke up first unaware she was still cuddling Eleanor in the same way she had been before she slept, till a soft moan drew her attention to Eleanor. She looked so cute; Yaya thought as she parted Eleanor's hair from her face and wondered if she should wake her up as she sat on the bed.

But another soft moan from Eleanor told Yaya she was waking up on her own as Eleanor turned over on her back slowly opening her eyes. She fluttered her eyes until they became used the sunlight that was pouring in her room.

"Morning sleepy head" Eleanor glanced at Yaya, she was still very much half asleep and turned over onto her side to face Yaya.

"What…time is it?" she asked very sluggishly, as she attempted to prop herself up by her arm while her head still hung a little.

"Well…its one'o clock in the afternoon and its Sunday." What? Did they really sleep that long, either Eleanor was tired as hell or she was just too excited about what happened yesterday.

Even though she didn't feel like it, she got up and took a shower, being careful this time to turn on the warm water, and got changed; she was meeting Shizuma this afternoon for her "girls night out" thing that she invited Eleanor to. So with a nice hug, Yaya left to her room to get her day started too.

-"Yaya sempai!"- Eleanor heard through the door, followed by Yaya's panic scream then footsteps running away from her door. She laughed to herself, it was like everywhere Yaya was, Tsubomi was there too and it was kind of cute.

The day rolled by fast and nightfall was quickly approaching, and Eleanor was already on her way to meet Shizuma and find out just what she had planned for the two. She walked along the grassy field for a short cut to the green house where Shizuma said she'd be waiting for her.

The night was silent, the chilly winds hitting her bare arms as her short sleeved blouse didn't have much coverage on her arms and she forgot to bring a jacket. The sounds of crunching grass beneath her feet and the whistling of the wind were the only sounds she could hear, she'd never noticed before how quiet it really was here; no sounds of girls going about their day, and it felt a bit unnerving, Eleanor wasn't used to it being this quiet.

The green house was coming into view, Eleanor felt nervous as she kept thinking on how they were going to get out and would they be caught.

"Hey there Eli, I was starting to think you weren't coming" Shizuma moved away from the glass door she was leaning on to face Eleanor. She looked amazing, wearing a long black silk sleeved shirt that stuck nicely on her body showing off her curves and a pair of jeans.

"Sorry just had a bit on mind" Shizuma saw a bit of fear in her eyes. "Are you worried that were gonna get caught?" Eleanor only nodded making Shizuma giggle.

"Don't worry my little Eli, I've done this countless times before, so don't be scared." done this before? Well just how many times has Shizuma sneaked off the school grounds?

They headed off, crossing through a different part of the forest till they made it to the large gate that is in front of the dorms. Shizuma climbed over it with no problem as did Eleanor and walked a bit further going down the stairs that connect to the whole stone fenced area.

"So…how are we going to get there?" Eleanor asked Shizuma as they were on the side walk at the bottom of the steps.

"Shouldn't be long now" and as if on cue, headlights could be seen in the distance. Did Shizuma arrange someone to pick them up?

The limo pulled up in front of them and indeed she did, Shizuma told her that it was her father's company limo so it came as to no surprise that she could just call someone and have them pick her up. Inside the limo, she introduced Eleanor to her driver Shiro, who had became a friend to Shizuma as he had always driven her around to wherever she needed to go since she was younger.

"As I recall Eli, you never been to the city since you've been here right" it was true Eleanor had never stepped foot outside the school since she arrived. She nodded and Shizuma told her driver to press forward to the city so Eleanor could enjoy a bit of the night life.

They arrived to the city after an hour long drive and stepped out of the limo for the first place she had in mind. A movie theater? Eleanor found it a bit odd being that she was here for sightseeing to say the least; well at least until Shizuma nudged her that their intended target was right across the street; a late night arcade place.

Inside they saw lots of other kids playing on the gaming devices, mostly boys. Eleanor didn't really see any girls in this place except a selected few; does Shizuma actually come in here? She followed Shizuma around, gathering many eyes as they walked around area.

"a shame that we play for the same team, right Eleanor" she said as she wrapped on arm around her shoulder, it took her a while till she realized what she meant…Shizuma told her that they normally left them alone when they were in there and knowing that they preferred girls.

"So…they'll leave us alone?" Eleanor's voice was beginning to get a bit nervous.

"Mostly, Chikaru and I always come here and were hardly ever bothered at all by them" Shizuma looked around, seeing many lustful eyes staring up and down on them. Shizuma faced the machine she was leaning on and glanced to Eleanor.

"Ever play one of these before?" she asked. "Yeah, my dad would take me from time to time"

"How does this game sound" she gestured at the game she was leaning on. "House of the dead? Sounds like fun!" she exclaimed.

They both started enjoying the game, blasting their way through the levels and gathering a small crowd that were in awe by the amount of points they were racking up. Eleanor could see out of the corner of her eye that they were speechless, she couldn't help but smile to herself and Shizuma seemed to be noticing it too as she laughed moments later.

The duo emerged victories, congratulating each other for their combined score and apparently Shizuma beating her old record that was still on the machine. She even noticed Chikaru's score and she couldn't believe it was twice then what Eleanor had gotten right now, she was impressed.

Once the carnage was over they headed over to another building, the smell of smoke filled the room. A bar? Now Eleanor wasn't a drinker by a long shot, she would never touch the stuff. But did Shizuma? or maybe she just came for something else. They sat down on the stools and leaned on the table while Shizuma ordered herself some wine, as for Eleanor she didn't take anything.

"I didn't know you drank?" Shizuma looked at her. "Sometimes…I try not to make a habit, but I prefer wine then beer, I find the taste to be better" She told Eleanor as she took a sip from her glass.

They must of have spent some time there, talking about random topics and stuff they did with their families. Eleanor had never really seen this side to Shizuma, it was a new experience but she enjoyed it none the less, although Shizuma was already down to her fourth glass of wine.

"So have you ever loved anyone Shizuma" she asked Shizuma, as she never really knew if she ever had a girlfriend or anything of the sort. Shizuma laughed a bit.

"You could say that, you can say it wasn't love either, but I loved a lot of girls...a lot." she seemed to wink at her, Eleanor flushed a bit of red when she understood what she meant.

"But I mean a real girlfriend." She asked again. Silence…then sadness enveloped Shizuma's eyes. "Yeah…once". So she did, but what happened that she wouldn't be with her right now, did they break up.

"I don't mean to push Shizuma." Eleanor could see that it was probably a painful topic to her, as she drank another glass down. "It's alright Eli." she answered

"May I ask her name?" she seemed to stare somewhere else before she muttered. "Kaori…"

"What happened, did you both break up?" she asked feeling very concerned for her friend. "She died…"

Her heart sank, she didn't mean to bring this up on her and had she known about that she never would have opened her mouth.

"Shizuma I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…" Shizuma placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright…really; I don't think I've ever told you about this." Eleanor wanted to know more but she didn't want Shizuma to relieve any painful memory she might have about her, it didn't feel right to her.

Even though she tried her best to avoid the topic, Shizuma still brought it up and told her the story about the two of them. The strongest love Shizuma had ever known and in one moment it was taken from her.

"Every damn day! She was hooked up to those damn machines when the doctors thought she couldn't take it anymore and I didn't want to see her like that. My heart would shatter just by seeing her." Eleanor remained quiet, she didn't want to say anything stupid but she listened to her story feeling her own heart feel the sorrow she must have felt. Shizuma calmed down when she downed another glass before chuckling.

"But you know the strange thing about it…" Eleanor turned to her to see what she would say.

"She never once complained about it…"she saw tears falling off her face; Eleanor placed her arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her.

After about another hour or so Eleanor figured Shizuma had enough and propped her on her shoulder and headed outside. Knowing they can't go back to the dorms like this and she wouldn't be able to carry Shizuma over the gate in her current state, she decided to call her driver and reached for the phone in her pocket, making Shizuma feel a bit ticklish.

"Hey watch what you're grabbin there honey" she slurred. Yeah she's had a bit too much; Eleanor had to find her some place to sleep this off and waited for their driver to pick them up. Once the driver pulled up, she managed to get Shizuma inside and place her in the seat.

"Lady Shizumas been drinking again?" again? Did she normally drink a lot when she comes out here with Chikaru or what?

"How many times does she do this?" she asked Shiro. "Hardly, this is the second time lady Shizuma has gotten drunk" well that's a relief, though there really wasn't a need to be getting drunk to have a good time but decided not to say anything.

"Does she have a place where she could stay?" Shiro kept driving and told her. "Lady Shizuma normally stays there when things turn out like this." He pointed to a hotel that was in front of them, the place was huge but it would do. She asked Shiro to stop here and told him they would be spending the night there.

She placed Shizuma over her shoulder and made her way inside. She walked towards the front desk and asked around if there was a room under Shizuma's name.

"Hey there cutie…"Shizuma tried to flirt with the desk girl, earning herself a nudge from Eleanor's shoulder.

"oow, why are you being mean to mee!" Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Yes we do have the name Hanazono in our books, would you like the key to the room." The desk girl had told her. Eleanor nodded and entered the elevator to take her there.

The Elevator ride would have been pleasant if Shizuma would stop squirming around on her shoulder, making Eleanor's job of keeping her balanced a bit tiresome. The elevator stopped at the top floor of the building and was quite surprised on how quiet it was; only the air flowing through the vents could be heard.

She turned the key to the door and made their way inside; she found a room with a large bed and gently placed Shizuma on it. She made her comfortable by taking off her shoes and jacket, Shizuma only giggling like a little girl as she did that. Shizuma plopped down on the mattress and Eleanor went inside the bathroom to splash some water on her face, as she was starting to sweat.

"_Great…she had to get drunk…well I suppose it wasn't a bad day after all, though it would have been better without the drinking" _she thought as she splashed more water on her face. She figured she could sleep on the coach she saw on the way in and let Shizuma rest up comfortably in the room. Although when she stepped out of the bathroom that was in the same room Shizuma was sleeping in, she found herself standing right in front of her.

"Shizuma?" but she didn't say anything, she only grabbed her shoulders gently and pinned them to the wall, Eleanor yelped.

"You know Eli…you're very cute…"she was inching closer to her face, her voice that of a seductress. "And very sexy…" lust filling her eyes, Eleanor's heart began racing, she tried moving away but Shizuma had a firm grip on her.

"Shi-Shizuma come on, this is just the wine talking, you should really get some—"her sentence was cut off as Shizuma placed her lips on hers, kissing her and Eleanor's eyes widened in shock.

End Chapter 5: Wild Night.

* * *

E/N: ooo quite the predicament we got here huh. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I'll try to update a bit more frequently and thanks for my readers taking time of their day to read my story. Till next time guys ^.^


	6. My Heart Beats For You

A/N: well here you guys go, Ch.6 is finally up and I gotta admit this chapter was a bit tough to write but I managed to get it done yay. Also it took me a while to update this because Mass Effect 3 really took my time as I was trying to pass it on insane lol but anyway here you guys go enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6: My Heart Beats For You.

"_Why…Why!" _Eleanor couldn't believe what was happening to her. Shizuma had her pinned against the door and was locked with her lips. Eleanor resisted as much as she could, and tried to get Shizuma off her but to no avail, it was like Shizuma was made of stone and was unable to get her off.

Eleanor could feel her strength leaving her; her arms went limp and her legs became like rubber. She was about to give in when Shizuma broke the kiss off and moved away from her. It took a bit of time for Eleanor to regain her composure as she was in a complete daze. Once her senses returned to her she turned her gaze to look at Shizuma who seemed rather distant, she had a disappointed look on her face as if she knew what she had just done and was regretting it.

"Good night…" was all she said as she dropped like a log on the bed and was out like a light in seconds flat. Eleanor stood by the door for a good five minutes going over what had just happened, it kept repeating itself like a record player. She slowly made her way to the living room while keeping her sight on the sleeping Shizuma, making sure she wouldn't trip on anything that would wake her.

She pressed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding like crazy, she thought any faster and it might burst. She traced her finger on her lips, and realized that was her first kiss, and she never knew what it would feel like or what it could be like but the sensation was amazing, mind blowing even.

But then sorrow filled her heart and she knew it wasn't Shizuma's fault, she was drunk after all but it did seem like she was aware of what she was doing. But what was killing her was that she wanted her first kiss to be with the girl she liked ever since she met her; the most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen and that was so kind towards her.

"_Miyuki…"_ guilt ran over her like a bulldozer that was set on rampaging her heart. Eleanor didn't know what else to think about it anymore, what was done was done. She laid down on the sofa in the living room to get some rest as tomorrow was going to be a busy day for her.

Though sleep didn't come easy, with the event still fresh in her mind and the thought as to why Shizuma would go so far. Sleep was impossible; she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable to be able to sleep but no good but finally after two hours, sleep finally took its hold on her and was soon lost into the nights embrace.

* * *

Eleanor groaned as the sunlight began hitting her face, rudely awakening her from the comfortable position she had been sleeping in. she rolled over so the sun wouldn't blind her eyes only to forget that she had been sleeping on a couch and fell to the floor with a yelp.

She stayed face down on the floor, as she felt extremely lazy to even pick herself up from the floor and didn't even want to move. An annoyed moan escaped her mouth as she forced her arms to lift her off the floor and onto the cushiony seat of the couch as she slowly came to her senses.

"_Last night…the kiss…"_ like a flash of lightning, the memory of what happened that night replayed in her mind, Shizuma pinning her against wall and then the kiss. She lightly tapped her head as if to make those memories leave her head already, but it had already imprinted itself in her mind like a piece of tape pressed against the wall.

She shook her head and finally stood up to get the day started; she walked inside the room Shizuma was sleeping in and to her surprise was still asleep. She could only imagine the hang over Shizuma was going to be experiencing when she wakes up, so she placed a bucket she found in a closet near her just in case.

Eleanor felt like a good breakfast for the both of them was in order and left to the store to fetch a few things along with a drink to help with hangovers. About an hour later she made it back to the apartment and went to work to make a simple but delicious breakfast for Shizuma and herself.

The sound of someone retching alerted Eleanor that Shizuma was finally awake, and she could also hear Shizuma cursing at herself softly for getting drunk. Eleanor finally saw Shizuma drag herself in kitchen with her, her luscious silver hair was all over the place, and she looked like she was still half asleep.

"Morning Shizuma." Despite what had happened between them; she still considered Shizuma her greatest friend and was happy to see her up and about.

"Thanks for putting a bucket there Eli." Shizuma placed a hand on her head to try and ease the intense pain she was feeling.

"Anytime Shizuma" Eleanor placed the drink that helped with hangovers in her hand. "What's this?"

"Just drink it, you'll feel better." And without a moment's hesitation Shizuma quickly downed the cold liquid.

"Hey Eli…I'm sorry about last night." Eleanor froze. "…it's alright, you weren't yourself."

"No, I'm truly sorry Eli…for forcing myself on you…" Eleanor sat down by her side. "Don't worry about it Shizuma, I know you didn't mean anything by it."

"But…I know you wanted Miyuki to be your first." Eleanor let out a small exhale. "I know, but it's alright…really, what's done is done and it's not gonna change my friendship with you." Shizuma smiled as she placed her head on her Shoulder.

"Let's just put this behind us." Eleanor suggested. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

Eleanor finished making breakfast and placed the plates on the table. Carrying small conversations while they ate and Shizuma started feeling better after the drink that Eleanor made her take. After they finished eating, Eleanor washed and put away the plates, and cleaned up a few things.

"Hey Eli…" Eleanor turned around. "Yeah Shizuma." Shizuma grinned at her.

"You're a good kisser." Eleanor froze, her face completely red as she didn't think Shizuma would have remembered it that clearly due to the state she was in. she quickly turned around to avoid her gaze for fear that she might do something dumb in front of her.

_-"Miyuki…you're a lucky one."- _She smiled for her best friend who was in for a treat once she got together with Eleanor.

* * *

A week had finally passed by and it was Saturday, the day in which Miyuki had told Eleanor if she wanted to go with her for some fun. Eleanor was completely excited today; even Yaya was trying her best to get her friend to relax till it was time for her to go with Miyuki.

-"don't worry Eli-san, Miyuki isn't going to leave you behind."- Eleanor was still very jumpy. -"I know, I know but I still can't believe that it's happening already."- Eleanor even forgot she was finally able to speak in Japanese, which Yaya, Nagisa along with Shizuma had been teaching her day in and day out till she was finally able to speak it.

She paced around the room impatiently waiting for the hour to strike six and then she could go already.

"_Two more hours"_ two very long hours that she would have to wait, she only wished she could control time and make it go faster. While waiting she reached into her closet and pulled out her slick black leather jacket she had brought from home and placed it on the bed.

-"Nice jacket Eli, and good choice too leather jackets are always so cool."- Eleanor nodded. -"just think Eli, if Miyuki ever gets cold then you can place your jacket on her, it would be so romantic like in the movies."- Eleanor blushed at the idea, yeah it would be romantic but what were the odds that could ever happen.

She groaned impatiently as she threw herself on the bed making Yaya giggle at her since she thought it was cute of her to be so impatient to be with the girl she loves. Yaya decided to start tickling her to lighten up the mood, her fingers running all over her sides making her squirm with laughter and Eleanor was powerless to fight back as Yaya had already made her succumb to laughter.

* * *

-"Hey Eli, its time."- did two hours really go by them that fast, it only seemed like a few minutes that Eleanor was waiting to finally head out with Miyuki. None the less, Eleanor put on her jacket and readied herself as she opened the door and with a few encouraging words from Yaya, she left to Miyuki's room.

Eleanor stood in front of the door, nerves going through her body like an electrical circuit and her palms getting sweaty it was clear that she was extremely nervous. Eleanor took a deep breath then she raised her hand and knocked on the door a good three times and waited for an answer.

Shizuma opened the door to greet Eleanor and invited her in their room to wait for Miyuki.

-"wow Eli, you looked great." Shizuma couldn't help but stare at Eleanor; she looked really beautiful wearing a dark green dress shirt, her leather jacket and tight jeans. -"Thanks Shizuma, um where's Miyuki?"-

-"she'll be out in a bit; she's just getting ready to go out."- Shizuma looked back to see if she was out and then back at Eleanor. -"so, today is the day right Eli."-

-"I hope so, I've never felt so nervous before."- Shizuma lifted Eleanor's chin. -"you'll do fine Eli, Miyuki won't be able to resist you, trust me."- Eleanor hoped Shizuma was right.

They both turned to the sound of the bathroom door opening and saw Miyuki finally come out.

-"oh Eleanor-san, good to see you."- Eleanor was stunned; she could swear her jaw hit the floor.

"_She's so beautiful…"_ Miyuki's blue neck length hair was flowing elegantly, and she was wearing a blue blouse and a pair of jeans that complemented her form nicely, as well as a small dark blue silk jacket.

-"ahem…you two should get going."- Shizuma broke the two out of their trance, and got her two friends to finally get on with their date.

Unlike Shizuma, Miyuki actually got permission to be able to head out to the city but the only catch was that she had to lie to the sister with the excuse that it was a family thing. Miyuki also called her most trusted driver that she relied upon back when she wanted to leave the school every now and then. Her driver knew of the burden that was placed on Miyuki and wanted to help her anyway he could, so he would drive her anywhere she wanted to go and never revealed anything to her parents.

They walked along the stone steps together, passed the large metal gate and then down the hill. They stood by the sidewalk to wait for Miyuki's trusted driver.

-"so Eleanor-san, it's great that we finally get to hang out just the two of us."- Eleanor blushed. -"yeah, it's gonna be fun, thank you for inviting me."- A car pulled up in front of them and Miyuki seeing it was his car, smiled as the two of them headed inside. Inside the car Miyuki introduced her driver, Jonathan to Eleanor and told her how he had helped her escape the pressures of life that her parents had placed on her since Miyuki was younger.

"So where are we going to day Miss Miyuki." He spoke with an American accent, Eleanor figured he was probably from the states and would explain a few things. Miyuki confirmed that he was indeed from the states and was transferred here to work for her father, but he instead started to drive Miyuki anywhere she wanted once he learned of her troubles.

-"how does the movie theaters sound Eleanor-san."- Eleanor faced her. -"sounds great Miyuki."- With the destination set, the car began its trip to the city and the two girls enjoyed the ride over while in each other's company.

* * *

They stepped out of the car and were right in front of the movie theater, with a large crowd wandering around as well deciding on what to watch as well. Eleanor payed no attention to the many movie goers that were walking around them, and as long as she was with Miyuki she didn't really care what they watched just as long as they were together. They made their way in and Eleanor hadn't really been inside it now that she thought about it as she only saw it when she was with Shizuma but right now was not the time to see everything the theater had so Eleanor bought some snacks for the both of them and headed inside the large room to watch their movie.

About half way through the movie after all the laughs and wittiness that was displayed, Eleanor worked up her courage and placed her hand on top of Miyuki's. Miyuki was a bit startled when she felt Eleanor's hand rest on hers, but the sensation was nice and she held her hand in return as she blushed when their eyes met.

They came outside the theater once the movie was over and were still holding hands and as they both realized that their hands were still locked, they quickly let go and turned away blushing. Miyuki had never felt this before, her heart began to beat a little faster and the feeling that was forming inside her towards Eleanor was overwhelming.

-"So uh…that movie was great wasn't it"- Eleanor decided to break the silence.

-"Yeah, it was extremely funny"- Miyuki turned to her. -"so where shall we go now."- Eleanor thought for a moment and saw the arcades that she had gone with Shizuma the week before.

-"let's go there."- She pointed cheerfully. -"There? Looks like fun."- Miyuki had to admit, she'd never been inside the place throughout the years she'd been attending the school.

Eleanor expected it to be packed like the last time she was here, but to her surprise there were only few people inside and she let out a soft exhale as there weren't going to be any lustful eyes on them this time. Eleanor guided Miyuki to the same machine that she had played with Shizuma so they both could play it together, thinking it might be fun.

-"This one?"- Miyuki stared at the game and thought maybe it was a bit violent. -"yeah it's a lot fun!"- Miyuki took her word on it, besides nothing bad can come of it right.

They began playing the game together and Eleanor was very surprised to see Miyuki pick up on the game rather quickly. They blasted their way through levels, defeating the games bosses and gathering a crowd of the few people that were there. But what made the sight impressive was that they were completing the game without losing a single life, or at least till Eleanor was dumbstruck when she saw Miyuki and was smitten.

-"Eleanor…you're getting attacked."- Eleanor turned her head to see that she was indeed getting attacked by the swarm of the undead. -"Aaaaaaah!" She quickly focused back on the game.

Once the final boss of the game had been slain, they received a congratulatory applause as they had passed the game without continuing and the crowd was surely impressed, and who knew Miyuki was such a natural at the game.

-"Look Eleanor-san, I placed first on the score board!"- Eleanor's jaw hit the floor. -"That was Shizuma's high score…"- Miyuki looked at her. -"Really?"- She lightly laughed to herself; she knew Shizuma might be a bit ticked when she finds out or maybe a bit crushed, she found it funny just thinking about it.

They headed outside basking in their triumph of the game without a single game over, and Eleanor was really impressed on how awesome Miyuki was playing the game.

-"That was very fun Eleanor-san, glad you talked me into it."- Eleanor couldn't agree more. -"it sure was, I never knew you were that good."-

-"to be honest Eleanor-san, that was my first time playing."- Of course Eleanor knew that but it was still hard to believe that she was such a good shot in the game.

They spotted a coffee shop and started to head towards it, besides it was a good time to relax now after all they had done today. As they walked Eleanor felt a small drop of water hit her nose and looked up to see that large dark clouds in the sky started blocking out the sun.

-"I think we're going to have to run."- Miyuki looked up and saw what Eleanor meant. -"I think you may be right."- They made a dash for the coffee shop to avoid the incoming rain.

* * *

They swung the doors open and stepped inside the shop a bit soaked as the rain caught them half way near the store. They made their way in laughing over the little excitement to avoid the rain, and quickly found a small table to sit near a window.

Eleanor looked around and was surprised to see that the shop was empty, save for the people that were working. With their warm beverages on the table the both of them were in a complete loss of words, though Eleanor had one thing on her mind at the moment.

"_Tell her…just tell her."_ Eleanor wanted to tell her she loved her so badly, but the knot in her stomach was making it all but easy on her.

-"today was great wasn't it Eleanor-san"- Miyuki broke the silence. -"yeah it was amazing, we should do this more often."- Miyuki happily nodded her head.

-"and I've really enjoyed spending time with you Eleanor-san, I've never really met anyone like you."- Eleanor could feel her face getting a bit warm.

-"I…also enjoyed being with you Miyuki…a lot."- Miyuki gave her a warm smile. -"Maybe we should go out again next week…how does that sound."- They both inched closer to each other.

-"Yeah I would love it…"- Miyuki placed her hand on Eleanor's.

They drew closer and closer, pretty soon they were able to feel each other's breath near their lips and were centimeters away from kissing. But another couple entered the shop, startling both of them out of their trance and moved their heads back to where they were moments ago.

Miyuki felt embarrassed over what was about to happen, but it wasn't because of Eleanor but rather because it was something she had never done before, she felt that she ruined the moment. She knew they were moments away from kissing but something held her back to continue it and it pained her not to try again.

-"We have to go…"- Miyuki stood up and headed out the door and left Eleanor speechless. What just happened, they were just a small distance away from kissing and now she wanted to leave…no, Eleanor refused her feelings to end just like that, so she stood up and followed Miyuki outside.

-"Miyuki, wait!"- But she didn't stop, she kept on walking and Eleanor quickly picked up the pace to catch up to her.

-"Miyuki!"- She finally stopped. -"Yes?"- Miyuki turned around just a bit to be able to see her. Eleanor didn't really plan what she was going to say, so she decided to just finally tell her how she felt and see what happens.

-"Miyuki I…"- Eleanor could feel her heart pounding in her chest. -"…love you"- Miyuki turned around completely; she couldn't believe what she had just heard, did she really just that, or was Miyuki hearing things, she couldn't have said what she thought she heard right.

-"what did you say?"- Miyuki slowly walked towards Eleanor. -"I love you Miyuki."- Miyuki was standing right in front of Eleanor, a girl she'd thought would never like her and yet here she was telling Miyuki how she felt about her.

-"I've been wanting to tell you for so long but I…"- Eleanor heart fully admitted and Miyuki tearfully embraced Eleanor in her arms, and Eleanor returned the hug with her own. They held each other in the rain, Eleanor kept thinking about the times she watched those romance movies where the couple would hold each other in the rain and she always thought that it was so romantic, but was important now was that Eleanor had just told her that she loved her.

-"I love you too Eleanor."- Eleanor felt her heart swell with joy after hearing those words, and with that they both finally kissed. Miyuki couldn't believe how great it felt to finally feel the lips of another, the sensation was unbelievable and Miyuki could have never imagined she could ever feel this type of happiness in her life.

Miyuki felt intoxicated by Eleanor; her taste, her smell, everything she was feeling right now was all too much for her mind to handle and she was lost in the absolute pleasure she was experiencing. Miyuki loved her as much as Eleanor did that much was clear and Miyuki would never let her go, because her heart belonged to Eleanor and only her.

Eleanor was lost in the blissful moment as Miyuki held her in her arms, feeling then run across her back then towards her face to caress it gently. Her lips locked with Miyuki's, her soft lips were amazing and it was a feeling that words could not describe to her but one thing was clear though, she loved her greatly.

-"shall we go?"- They broke away from their kiss and pressed their foreheads together as Eleanor held Miyuki's hands.

They walked together through the rain hand in hand looking for their driver to take them back to the dorms and get them out of the cold downpour that was upon them. It didn't take long to find their driver Jonathon since he was already waiting for the both of them in the same place he had dropped them off. They quickly made their way inside the car and took a seat as the vehicle started making its way back.

_-"If Miyuki gets cold, you can place your jacket on her…"- _Eleanor recalled what Yaya had teased her about, and she chuckled wondering if either Yaya was psychic or if it was a lucky guess. They were both drenched from the rain and she could feel Miyuki shivering a bit as they were leaning on each other during the ride. Eleanor took off her jacket and placed it on Miyuki who was a bit surprised.

-"Eleanor I can't you'll get sick…"- but Eleanor placed a finger on her lips to silence her and kissed her letting her know that it was alright then she wrapped her arms around Miyuki who held them dearly.

They arrived back at the dorms late at night and the rain had stopped pouring so it wasn't going to be difficult to get back in. Eleanor and Miyuki climbed over the gate and quickly ran through the forest to avoid being seen by anyone just as a precaution.

They approached the double doors that led inside the dorms and found that it was locked.

-"the door is locked."- Eleanor whispered. -"it's alright Eleanor."- Miyuki reached into her pocket and pulled a small silver key.

-"Shizuma gave me this before I left, that's how she always got back in after spending her nights out in the city."- Miyuki explained.

-"she made a copy?"- Miyuki nodded and proceeded to unlock the door.

The duo stealthfully made their way through the darkened hallways of the strawberry dorms, the only source of light being the full moon outside that made it easier for the girls to make out where they were going. They softly treaded up the stairs and around the corner only to hear one of the sisters walking around the halls probably checking if all the girls were in their rooms asleep.

They swiftly walked to a door that was near Eleanor's room and hide inside the small closet hoping the sister would pass by them or head back the way she came. They held their breath as they heard her footsteps getting louder as she got closer and stopped right in front of the room they were hiding.

"_Don't open the door, don't open the door…" _Eleanor felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead, her heart pumping over the fear of being discovered. She didn't want to be lectured by the sister and by the way Miyuki tensed up she didn't want to be caught either.

They exhaled in relief when they heard the footsteps leaving to another direction and waited just a few minutes till they could no longer be heard.

-"talk about an adrenaline rush huh."- Eleanor whispered to Miyuki who was right on her back as the room had very little space to fit them both. They walked out quietly and resumed making their way to Eleanor's room, being careful to make any noise that would alert the sister who had just passed them by a few minutes ago.

They finally managed to get inside Eleanor's room and they both quickly let out a sigh of relief to have made it without getting caught. They turned on the small lamp Eleanor kept in her room to read something whenever she couldn't sleep at night. They wasted no time as they were quickly lip locked in a heated kiss, and Miyuki was roaming Eleanor's body with her hands making a few soft moans come out of Eleanor's mouth as they kissed.

Only breaking the kiss to breath, they continued their soulful kiss and Miyuki was lost in the moment till she ran her fingers through Eleanor's raven black hair feeling that it was still wet from the rain.

-"Eleanor…you should probably take a shower, I don't want you to get sick."- Eleanor looked at her. -"I don't mind…besides that would mean you'll be here looking after me."- Miyuki chuckled at her joke, though she would without a doubt be by her side if anything did happen but either way she still urged her to take a warm shower.

With some reluctance Eleanor stepped into the shower and felt the warm water running down her cold body, she felt a great sense of relaxation in the shower. Eleanor never felt so good while taking a shower but in an instant she remembered Miyuki was waiting in her room so she quickly finished her shower, put on some comfortable clothing consisting of small shorts and a shirt and went out.

Eleanor anxiously waited for Miyuki in her room as she was also taking a shower and Eleanor couldn't find anything to do to keep her busy, nothing could get her attention other then the girl that she was waiting for. After a while she heard the water stop running and her heart pounding a bit as she waited for that door to open.

Miyuki stepped out of the bathroom wearing a spare set of clothing that Eleanor had given her to sleep in, though Miyuki was a bit taller than her it fit her quite nicely. Miyuki walked over to Eleanor who was sitting on the bed and without warning, she pounced on top of Eleanor. Miyuki pinned Eleanor's arms above her head on the bed and proceeded to place small, gentle kiss on her neck and trailed them around her chest then to her lips.

-"Miyuki…"- Eleanor's breathing getting heavy. -"…stay here with me tonight."- Miyuki looked at her and inched her way to her face and pressed her lips against hers to let her know that she wasn't going anywhere.

-"I plan to Eli."-

End Chapter 6: My Heart Beats For You.

* * *

E/N: well there you go guys, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and stuck with me. Also thank you guys for your reviews they mean a lot to and help motivate me to write more and don't worry I'm not done with my story I still have a few more ideas to go through, and thank you madrox your review was very much appreciated it was very helpful and to answer your question the name Eleanor was a name I always liked a lot and after hearing it in a few movies and then in bioshock (great game) it helped influence the name of my character.

But anyway I'll update another chapter soon, till next time guys.


	7. Lives Interwine

weA/N: I am truly sorry for taking this long (extremely)to update, I've had a lot of things happen to me these past months but I'm back and ready to continue my story so as always I don't own anything besides my OC. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lives intertwine

_Thump thump…thump thump_

Eleanor slowly fluttered her eyes open to the sounds of Miyuki's gentle heartbeats as she had been laying on top of her chest. Eleanor shifted her head to see a peaceful Miyuki still caught in a deep sleep, and who could blame her as they both had a wild night of pure ecstasy and Miyuki didn't let Eleanor rest for one bit.

Eleanor lifted her head carefully as to not disturb her sleeping goddess and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She sat on the bed with a hand on her fast beating heart in disbelief she could not believe what had just happened; that Miyuki was her girlfriend.

She even pinched herself in good measure to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming everything, and the sting signaled to her that she was in fact awake. Eleanor glanced towards Miyuki's direction and caressed her face softly, smiling as she pondered the fact that they were finally together.

Eleanor had only turned around for a second when she felt hands softly wrap around her waist before she got up.

-"Morning sweetie."- Before Eleanor could turn and greet her beloved girlfriend, she felt hands grab her shoulders and bring her down on to the bed and pressed her lips on Eleanor's.

-"Sleep well, Eli?"- Eleanor wrapped her arms around Miyuki's neck. -"Amazing…only because you made it so."- She kissed her lover again and were once again locked in a soulful kiss.

They rolled around the bed for a while lip locked trying to dominate the other, which ended up with Miyuki being on top of Eleanor. Eleanor stroked Miyuki's arm lovingly as Miyuki caressed Eleanor's cheek as she laid back down at Eleanor's side.

-"So…what are we going to do today?"- Eleanor asked while never taking her eyes off Miyuki.

-"Well for starters, we have to go to school."- Miyuki chuckled at the face Eleanor made when she told her that.

-"Do we really have too…why don't we stay here? Just the two of us."- Eleanor had forgotten that they had school today and really didn't want to go, or let Miyuki leave.

-"Now now Eli, we have to go."- Miyuki giggled at Eleanor's tortured moan. -"But then I won't get to see you all day."

-"I know, but after words we'll have all the time to ourselves."- Miyuki reassured as she kissed Eleanor, though Miyuki did feel the same, she didn't want to leave Eleanor at all and she was right, with her council duties she wouldn't be able to see Eleanor all day.

-"I should go and get changed."- Miyuki got up along with Eleanor hand in hand towards the door. -"I love you Eli."- Eleanor pressed her lips on hers and slowly let their hands slip as Miyuki left to go to her room.

Eleanor watched on till she could no longer see Miyuki in the hallway and returned back to her room to get her day started as well. Although something was odd, Eleanor could feel menacing eyes staring at her and she was a bit hesitant to turn around to see who it was, but she probably had an idea.

-"Raaaaawr!"- was all Eleanor heard before she felt someone playful pounce on her as she let out a surprised shriek.

* * *

Miyuki opened the door to her room hoping that Shizuma wouldn't be there and how wrong she was, Shizuma sat on her bed with her arms crossed and a smirk plastered on her features hinting that she knew what her best friend had been up to last night.

-"Shizuma? Have you been waiting for me?"-

-"Only for five minutes since I just got here."-

Miyuki could feel what was coming next, knowing Shizuma for so long as she had she knew that Shizuma would not miss the chance to mess with her.

-"So where were you last night Miyuki?"- Shizuma asked while trying hard to keep herself from giggling. Oh she knew what Miyuki had been doing with Eleanor but she couldn't help but try to get Miyuki to say it anyway.

-"I was…with Eli"- Miyuki never called Eleanor that since they met, which confirmed to Shizuma what she already knew that two of them had indeed gotten closer to each other.

Shizuma was trying hard not to laugh at how red Miyuki was getting, Shizuma always had that effect on her whenever they spoke about touchy subjects.

-"Eli? Goodness Miyuki could it be that you both…"- Miyuki looked away from Shizuma completely embarrassed, a sight Shizuma was relishing in.

-"You actually did Miyuki, I cannot believe it!"- Shizuma began to give a heartfelt laugh, mostly because Shizuma was finally happy that Miyuki at long last found someone she could be happy with.

-"You finally became a woman!"- Hearing those words made Miyuki feel more embarrassed then she already was in front of Shizuma and seeing that her best friend was too distracted laughing she threw a pillow that was close to her at Shizuma cutting her laughter short.

Shizuma still continued to laugh regardless at the display Miyuki was giving but decided to stop as she could tell Miyuki was getting uneasy, instead she asked seriously, -"So…how was it Miyuki?"- Miyuki took a seat next to her best friend and relaxed a bit before she told her how great it was be with her.

-"It was…amazing Shizuma, I've never felt as happy as I do now and being in love is all I thought it would be."- Shizuma placed an arm around her.

-"I'm happy for you Miyuki, truly I am."- Shizuma had the gentlest smile on her face and without a doubt she could see that Miyuki was happy.

-"So you two are finally a couple."- Miyuki nodded her head. -"that's great; you two look good together Miyuki."-

Miyuki couldn't agree more and she knew in her heart that being with Eleanor would be the best thing to happen to her and that the rest of her life will be filled with happiness.

-"Miyuki?"- Miyuki looked at Shizuma hearing a bit of discomfort in her voice. -"what about your Father? What if he find out?" that's true, Miyuki hadn't considered that, ever since her ex-fiancé had ended things out of the goodness of his heart she knew her father would not approve of her relationship.

-"I don't know Shizuma."- Shizuma could sense Miyuki was starting to worry about it. -"If he finds out…I don't know what I'll do, but I know my father."- Shizuma had met her father on several occasions and he was not the friendly sort.

He actually forbided Shizuma to stay away from Miyuki because he thought the two of them were lovers and was even going to demand that Miyuki be moved into another room by herself or he would have until Miyuki cleared everything up with him.

-"Yeah, your father isn't exactly the nicest guy that's for sure."- Shizuma remembered it all too well, even the hard slaps she gave him when he insulted her and Miyuki. On the other hand her mother was actually very kind something Shizuma didn't expect, and she was quite the opposite from her husband perhaps the only person that ever supported Miyuki.

-"One thing is for sure Shizuma; I won't let him separate us."- Shizuma could feel the confidence in her words and truly believed her, but considering how persistent her father was only meant one thing; it was going to be one hell of a ride.

-"I hope so Miyuki…"-

* * *

-"Yaya don't scare me like that!"- Yaya was holding her sides in a fit of laugher as Eleanor tried to regain her composure from her brief encounter with terror.

-"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, it just seemed like the perfect moment to sneak up on you."- Yaya admitted, but Eleanor was sure glad she came to visit her; she had so much to tell her, although when she looked up Yaya was already near her face, eyes locked and a grin from ear to ear.

-"So what's this Eli? I saw Miyuki leaving your room on my way over here."-

-"You saw that?"- Yaya nodded her head. -"Sure did."-

-"Now spill it."-

-"Well…I guess you can say she's my girlfriend now."- Eleanor turned her head away blushing. Yaya couldn't believe her ears, did Eleanor just say that they were together.

-"Well don't just sit there, tell me what happened!"- Yaya exclaimed as she laid down on her stomach on the bed near Eleanor and anxiously waited for Eleanor to tell her the story.

Eleanor recounted every little detail that happened during their date as she got ready for school. From her experience at the theater and the arcades to their first kiss and Yaya listening intently to her story thinking it was so cute.

-"And that's about everything that happened Yaya."- Eleanor finished lacing up her boots as she got to the end of her story.

-"That was so romantic Eli and I'm glad that Miyuki said yes."-

-"yeah I've never been this happy before Yaya, I know it's only been one day but it's an amazing feeling."- Yaya got up and the both of them headed out the door to class, since the both of them were already late they figured they could afford the extra delay.

They walked along the paved trail to the school talking to one another, mostly Yaya assaulting Eleanor with questions about how her first time was much to Eleanor's embarrassment.

With a big hug Yaya headed off to her school as both of them parted ways for the day.

* * *

Eleanor sat in class completely bored out of her mind; she wasn't even listening to the lesson that was being taught. Her only thought at the moment was of her elegant and beautiful goddess of a girlfriend.

She finished her work quickly and eagerly waited for the class to be over so that she may go and find Miyuki so she could be by her side as she already missed her terribly. Once class let out after what felt like an eternity, Eleanor quickly rushed out to find her girlfriend.

Sadly her haste was cut short when she realized that Miyuki would probably still have council duties to attend to and wouldn't be able to be with her at the moment.

"_That's right…she's probably busy…" _She thought to herself.

So having to kill some time would be difficult for her, but Eleanor figured she might as well go outside and see what there is to do; maybe try and find some of her friends to hang out.

She threw open the doors that lead outside and was greeted by the blinding sun to which she instinctively raised her hand to shield her eyes.

After letting her eyes adjust to the light she surveyed her surroundings, taking in the sight that she always loved ever since she came to this place. She looked around and headed towards the forest with no destination in mind only letting her legs take her around the forest hoping time would fly by.

Eleanor walked for hours till she came to a stop and leaned up against a tree anxiously waiting for Miyuki to finish her duties. She closed her eyes to listen and feel everything around her; the birds, the winds and the sound of the trees swaying in the wind it was all so peaceful to her.

But then the sensation of someone lightly tapping her forehead snapped Eleanor back into reality, and when she opened her eyes she was greeted by none other than her best friend Yaya, but was she doing here? Did she follow her into the forest or was she just skipping practice like usual.

-"Yaya?"- Yaya placed her hands on her waist and smiled at Eleanor.

-"Hey Eli-san."- Eleanor gave Yaya a friendly hug, one she returned kindly. -"Yaya what are you doing here?"-

-"I could ask you the same thing."-

-"Well…I was just waiting till Miyuki is done with her council duties."- Yaya giggled, she couldn't help but think it was rather cute of Eleanor to be waiting so anxiously for her girlfriend.

-"Aaw that's so cute Eli-san."-

-"but anyway, I saw you come here and you had a sad look on your face and I thought that maybe something happened to you."- While Eleanor felt touched that her best friend was worried about her though she wasn't sad by any means just anxious as she explained to her friend.

-"So Eli-san, what are you two planning on doing today?"- Yaya leaned up on the same tree as Eleanor.

-"I'm not sure, perhaps go to my room and watch a few movies or something. There's not much to do till the weekend." Yaya nodded in agreement but a grin appeared on her face nearly ear to ear.

-"Or maybe you both are gonna get a bit naughty"- Eleanor choked on her own saliva as Yaya laughed.

-"Yaya!"- though the idea wasn't bad in fact it was enticing, but Eleanor would still get a bit flustered whenever Yaya bluntly brought it up.

-"come on, let's walk for a bit."- Yaya grabbed Eleanor's arm and headed off to a deeper part of the forest.

They walked for a while, laughing and telling stories along the way as they passed by a few trees when they found someone sitting under a large tree, but they couldn't quite get a good look on who it was and since their destination was straight ahead they might as well see who it was.

-"Tsubomi?"- Both Eleanor and Yaya exclaimed together in surprise although Yaya's voice carried a bit more shock.

-"Eli-senpai, Yaya-senpai."- Tsubomi glared daggers onto Yaya and vice versa, as for Eleanor however she thought it was kind of cute the way they both acted.

-"Tsubomi, what are you doing here?"- Eleanor asked cheerfully as she knelt down beside Tsubomi, come to think of it she really hadn't seen her all day either.

-"If you must know, I was just sitting here relaxing and enjoying my book."- Eleanor gestured Yaya to sit down next to her as well, something she hesitated to do at first.

The three of them began to talk, with Eleanor and Tsubomi debating about countless things that were intellectual, but Yaya was never the type to stand things like that as they always gave her quite the headache.

Then Tsubomi brought up the topic about relationships as she was curious about them as she's never been in one herself and it certainly seemed that Yaya was also interested in hearing how being with Miyuki was like.

Eleanor explained how it felt to be love and to have someone that you could depend on whenever you needed them and more importantly that she didn't feel alone anymore, not that she ever did thanks to Yaya.

Tsubomi listened intensely the look on her cute little face was heartwarming; Yaya however felt something within her; that she too needed someone but she wasn't so sure herself as to what she truly was feeling or maybe she knew but didn't want to accept it.

Eleanor could see an expression of longing in both their face's and took this chance to say if at least to get a rise out of them.

-"I have an idea! Why don't you two become a couple?"-

Yaya and Tsubomi's eyes widened like saucers before they looked at each other and went,-"Eeeh!"-

They both cried at the same time but Eleanor was only half joking, she was actually for the idea that her best friend and Tsubomi ended up together, after all they already bickered like an old married couple whenever the two of them were in the same room.

-"I wouldn't date this baka even if she was the last girl on earth!"- Tsubomi turned her back to Yaya.

-"like if I would ever end up with a she-devil!"- Tsubomi turned her head and glared at Yaya who also did the same, Eleanor could swear she could see flames burning in their eyes.

Eleanor contained the giggles that were threatening to escape her at the sight of these two at it again, she was certain that sooner or later Yaya would realize that she likes Tsubomi more then she lets on.

-"well, I gotta go Miyuki should be finishing her council duties now. Try not kill each other while I'm gone 'kay."- Eleanor left her friends there as she departed back to Miator.

-"Yaya-senpai?"- Yaya who still had her back to her turned her head a little to Tsubomi to signify that she was listening.

-"Have you actually ever thought about…"- Yaya immediately turned around knowing what Tsubomi might ask.

-"No of course not!"- Yaya was all too proud to admit that she had given it some thought before and that perhaps she had been developing a bit of a crush to the annoying girl who pestered her every waking moment of her life.

Tsubomi feeling a bit rejected only said, -"baka…"-

Although Yaya felt that maybe her feelings might need a bit of airing, but she wanted to talk to Eleanor first to get hear her side of it but the only person there with her was Tsubomi.

After a long silence Yaya finally decided to speak.

-"Tsubomi…"-

* * *

Eleanor stood inside the school bent with her hands on her knees extremely winded from the run over from the forest. She wiped the sweat off her brow, loosened her tie and unbuttoned a few buttons from her black dress uniform to expose her chest a little.

"_Ah that's a bit better."_ She thought as she walked along the hard tile floor of the school trying to cool off as fast as possible as she headed to the council room.

Eleanor stood in front of the doors of the council room and tried peeking in to make sure she wouldn't be disturbing anything important if Miyuki was busy.

Eleanor saw that Miyuki was indeed alone and working on some things in there, Eleanor had never noticed how serious Miyuki took her work and she looked almost like a robot…her sexy robot.

She quietly opened the doors and softly walked towards Miyuki who hadn't even noticed her presence there, possibly because she was so focused on whatever it was she was working on to pay any attention.

She stood right by Miyuki's side and lovingly wrapped her arms around her waist as Eleanor knelt down to better hold her and Miyuki was quickly snapped out of her work induced trance with a small gasp as she felt her beloved girlfriend hold her.

-"Eli you scared me."- Miyuki shifted her body to hug Eleanor.

-"Gomen I didn't mean too"- Eleanor chuckled; she must have been heavily invested in her work. -"I'm not disturbing you am I?"

-"No of course not, you never disturb me."- Miyuki gestured Eleanor to sit on her lap and wrapped her arms around Eleanor's waist as she did so.

-"Working hard?"- Eleanor asked noticing that Miyuki's eyes looked a bit weary. -"Definitely, being council president comes with lots responsibility."-

-"And a huge workload."- Eleanor added which caused Miyuki to lightly chuckle.

-"Yes…yes it does."- Eleanor lifted Miyuki's chin with her finger.

-"well you need to relax every once and while, or else this will drive you insane."- She planted her lips on Miyuki's before she could say anything.

They kissed passionately for a long while as they were both comforted in the happiness each other provided.

-"I didn't know you were a quite the rebel Eli."- Eleanor stared at Miyuki confused. Eleanor followed Miyuki's gaze to see she was staring at her exposed cleavage.

-"Ah well…I was getting kinda hot because I was running over here."- Eleanor explained but Miyuki kept her sight locked on her chest.

-"Is that so."- Miyuki slid her hand upwards from Eleanor's waist to her breast.

-"Miyuki I don't think right here would—"- Miyuki locked her lips with Eleanor's before she finished saying that she didn't want to get caught there of all places.

But their passion was cut short when they heard footsteps nearing the doors that led inside the council room and Eleanor quickly scrambled to her feet and fixed her uniform.

But their fear was quickly lifted when they saw it was Shizuma who came through those doors, letting both girls let out a silent sigh of relief.

-"Eli it's so good to see you."- Shizuma quickly walked over where Eleanor was standing and gave her a big hug as she said, -'I'm not disturbing anything am I?"- She teased with a grin.

-"Uh no you didn't."- Eleanor had a light hue of red on her face and she was certain Shizuma picked up on that.

-"Shizuma? This is a rare sight, what made you want to come and finally do some work, or has hell finally frozen over?"- Miyuki asked with her arms crossed.

-"I've had some…convincing."-

"_Convincing?"_ Now Eleanor was no fool, she suspected this was probably Nagisa's doing, who else could manage to convince Shizuma to do her job as the Etolie, ever since they both met Shizuma has slowly started changing something Eleanor started picking up but she wasn't sure if Miyuki was noticing as well.

Eleanor sat close to Miyuki and watched them both work endlessly, Eleanor was amazed at how much workload they both had and she couldn't help but think how easily she would lose her mind with the mountains of work every single day.

Shizuma quickly broke the silence by asking them how their sex life was, making Eleanor choke and Miyuki's face completely red. Eleanor however much to Miyuki's dismay told Shizuma that their sexy time was amazing as Shizuma gave Eleanor her props and all the while teasing Miyuki about it.

Hours had gone by as they continued working and Eleanor being by Miyuki's side.

-"Eli sweet heart, if you want you can wait for me in your room its getting a bit late and I still have a lot more paperwork to finish."- Eleanor glanced at Miyuki, she had lost track of time on how long she was in there with her, not that she was complaining.

-"yeah, guess I'll go to."- Shizuma was about to get up but Miyuki quickly yanked her back down. -"I didn't say you could leave, now sit down and finish Etolie."- A frustrated sigh escaped Shizuma's mouth.

-"Are you sure…I really don't want to leave your side Miyuki."- Miyuki smiled and told her it was okay, that she would see her in room.

After a big smooch, Miyuki watched Eleanor leave back to the dorms and resumed working on the few documents she still had left.

-"You really love her don't you Miyuki?'- Miyuki turned to see Shizuma who had a heart full smile plastered on her features.

-"Yes I do, I never want to lose her Shizuma."- Shizuma closed her eyes, thinking of the next thing to ask her.

-"Have you told her about your father?"- The mere mention of Miyuki's father sent chills down her spine, she knew her father would never approve and would try to break their relationship.

-"No I haven't…"-

-"Hold on to her Miyuki okay, don't lose her."- She would never let Eleanor go; she couldn't bear the thought of never being able to be with her the girl that meant the world to her.

-"I love her to much for that to happen."- Shizuma glanced at Miyuki's direction, she could see a bit of fear in her eyes and after living with her for so long she knew when she was scared and when she wasn't.

-"Well no matter what happens I'll be there to help you both."- Miyuki felt grateful to have such a great best friend that she could count on.

-"Arigato Shizuma."-

-"Anytime Miyuki"-

* * *

Eleanor stepped back into her room feeling cool and refreshed after having taken a good shower after the long day she had, but she still had to wait for Miyuki to finish and come to her room.

It felt like hours as she waited for her beloved Miyuki to come back and the wait was agonizing for her as she sat on her bed and counted the minutes go by. She wasn't aware on how much time had passed and her eyelids started to feel like they had giant boulders attached to them, she laid down on her side as she waited but that was probably a mistake as she quickly drifted off to a relaxing sleep without even realizing that she had.

* * *

Miyuki was finally heading back to the dorms and was completely exhausted mentally as she had been working ever since her class let out.

Miyuki got changed into her sleeping clothes consisting of loose pants and a long sleeved shirt as she had always found this to be very comfortable for her whenever she slept.

She walked the dark and quiet halls of the dorms noticing just how empty it felt at night, it was kind of relaxing to her.

Miyuki knocked at Eleanor's door with thoughts about being able to hold Eleanor in her arms was most comforting to her, but when she got no answer she opened the door to see if she was okay and found her sound asleep.

_-"Well now…"-_ Miyuki stared at the motionless form that was sleeping in front of her and she couldn't keep her eyes off on how sexy Eleanor looked in a tank top and small tight shorts which showed off her attractive curves.

She quietly crawled on the bed as to not disturb her wonderful girlfriend and laid on her side with her arm bent holding her head and her other running along Eleanor's soft legs.

Eleanor moaned quietly as she slowly started to wake up, she turned her head and opened her eyes a slit to stare into the beautiful chestnut colored eyes that were looking at her lovingly.

Eleanor shifted onto her back to better look Miyuki who was still roaming her body with her hands, and she reached up and lowered Miyuki's face to hers to share a deep passionate kiss.

-"Gomen Miyuki…"- Eleanor said in barely a whisper.

-"For what?"- She said as she softly parted Eleanor's raven black hair from her forehead and stared into her jade colored eyes.

-"I wanted to stay awake long enough till you got here but I feel asleep…"- Miyuki smiled and shook her head in protest.

Miyuki placed her arm under Eleanor's head and her other around her waist.

-"Silly…you don't have to apologize besides I've been wanting to hold you in my arms for quite some time now."-

Eleanor snuggled up against Miyuki as she wanted to hold her even closer as she slept, Miyuki also mimicked the action since she had been aching to be with her ever since she came to see her in the council room earlier in the day.

-"I love you, you know that."- Miyuki felt Eleanor's warm hold firm up a little.

-"And I you."- She reached and gave her a loving kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

End Chapter 7

* * *

E/N: again I apologize for the very long wait and as far as to why I haven't been on this well I'll spare you the details but the one thing that kept me out for so long was a big case of writers block and let me tell you, it was a horrible thing to go through at least for me. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll be updating a bit more frequently now (hopefully). But till next time.


	8. Long Overdue

A/N: So after re-reading my chapter for the fourth time, i finally convinced myself to post this up. any way just like always i don't own anything but my OC enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Long Overdue

Eleanor stood in front of her calendar crossing out the days that had long since passed since she arrived at Astraea Hill and it had been quite the experience but most importantly was what she was actually keeping track off.

"_It's been two months since Miyuki and I have been together."_ Has it really been two months because to her it didn't feel that way, she felt like if it was only yesterday since she proclaimed her love to her and became a couple. Eleanor still remembered when she was extremely nervous just being around her and working her way up to just be able to talk to her.

Eleanor looked herself over in the mirror in the charcoal black dress that she had gotten used to wearing every day and she was getting a bit tired of wearing it. She didn't hate it but she wished there was a bit more freedom on what she could wear, although the Miator green summer uniform looked nice but it wasn't something she wanted to wear either but had no choice, if anything she'd rather wear a pair of pants for a change.

"_Where's Miyuki? she's normally here by now so we could walk to school together." _Walking with Miyuki every morning was great, the two would talk all the way there about any topic they could think of but once they arrived at Miator they had to take their separate ways, mostly because Miyuki was a sixth year while Eleanor was only a fifth.

With her last black boot laced up and ready to go she made her way through the halls to see if Miyuki was ready.

She passed by a few girls in the halls who seemed to be in quite in a panic this morning, was there something going on that she didn't know about. Everyone in the hall were grabbing their bags and filling it with their books, one scene in particular that caught her attention was a girl probably in her sixth year motivating another girl that she was going to help her study and pass the exam.

_-"That's right! We have exams coming up."- _the mere thought of exams made Eleanor cringe as exams always put a lot of pressure on her having one to always get nervous before a big exam yet she would pass them with flying colors.

-"Eli-chan!"- She'd recognize that voice anywhere, she spun around to be greeted by Nagisa who threw her arms around her.

Eleanor gave a hearty laugh as her friend wrapped her arms around her. -"Ohayo Nagisa, you seem rather happy today."-

-"Summer vacation is almost here, I can hardly wait for it!"- Well that would explain why she's so energetic and excited but did she forget about the exams they have to complete before anything else.

-"I hope you didn't forget about the exams before we can have any sort of fun."- And just like that, Nagisa's happiness was crushed.

Nagisa groaned, -"Don't remind me, Tamao-chan has been telling me all morning."-

-"Oh I was going to ask if you wanted to walk to school together?"- Nagisa quickly changed the subject.

-"I'd love too but I have to check up on Miyuki and see what's keeping her."-

-"Ah of course, well I'll see you later Eli-chan, maybe we can hang out after school."- Eleanor nodded and with a hug Nagisa went off to go look for Tamao.

Eleanor treaded the halls of the strawberry dorms to Miyuki's room, and once there she knocked on the door hoping she would still be there.

Eleanor could only make out a very weak voice behind the door that told her to come in.

-"Miyuki?"- Eleanor closed the door behind her and when she glanced towards Miyuki, her heart sank. She was still in bed, lying on her side and looked terrible; her neck length blue hair was in shambles, her pale skin looked even paler, her eyes looked watery and she clenched a tissue in her hand.

-"Hey there sweetheart…"- her voice was so weak and raspy, Eleanor didn't like seeing her like this, not one bit.

Miyuki tried to sit up but Eleanor placed a gentle hand on her chest to ease her back down on the bed and without any protest she did so as Eleanor softly caressed her cheek with her hand.

Just by feeling her face, Eleanor could tell that Miyuki was running a fever.

-"Sorry I won't be going with you today sweetie."- Eleanor shook her head.

-"You don't have to apologize Miyuki."-

-"It never fails…I always get sick one week before exams."- Miyuki tried to laugh but ended up coughing instead.

-"Well I guess we're just going to have to get you all better."- Eleanor held Miyuki's hand.

-"Arigato, but I'll be fine."- Eleanor chuckled, she was anything but fine.

-"Says the one that was out for three days after she got a bit of a cold."-

Miyuki stared at her as she shot back, -"You were the one that suggested we go out that night only for it to rain."-

-"I didn't hear you complain."- Eleanor smirked while crossing her arms as Miyuki fondly remembered the rain that caught them on the way back home and how Miyuki had grabbed Eleanor and kissed her under the rain, a fond reminder on how they first kissed.

As much as Miyuki wanted Eleanor to stay, she had to get going and study for the upcoming exams.

-"Hey you should really head to class you're already late darling."-

-"You're not getting rid of me that easy."- Eleanor leaned closer to Miyuki, which allowed Miyuki to wrap her arms around her raven haired beauty.

-"I don't want to get rid of you, far from it but Shizuma is probably already coming back from the doctor's office."- while she didn't want to leave her and knowing full well that Shizuma liked to skip class from time to time it was to be expected, but it pained Eleanor to separate herself from her girlfriend.

-"Well…after class I'm coming back and I'm going stay here whether you like it or not."-

Miyuki coughed, -"I won't argue with you there."-

After a small kiss on Miyuki's forehead Eleanor left her room to head to her class but knowing Miyuki's current state of health would not help her concentrate.

* * *

A soft knock at the door alerted Miyuki that Shizuma was back and opened her eyes to see her best friend coming inside her room.

-"Never fails does it?"- Shizuma asked with a crooked smile as Miyuki simply nodded -"It never does."-

Shizuma took a seat on the bed next to Miyuki as she handed her the medicine she brought from the doctor.

-"I didn't expect you to be back so soon Shizuma."-

-"The office was rather empty."- Miyuki replied with a simple 'ah' as she took the much needed medication to help calm her fever down.

-"I ran into her on the way back."- Shizuma paused for a moment, -"Eleanor told me how worried she is for you."-

-"It doesn't seem like her head will be on the ball today."- Miyuki glanced down, she didn't want to make Eleanor worry for her but she understood.

Shizuma noticing her concern said. -"Don't worry, I told her that you're going get better in no time."-

-"Arigato Shizuma."- Although something on Shizuma's face told her she wanted to ask something but probably felt hesitant.

-"I know that face Shizuma, what do you want to ask me."-

-"You know me a bit too well don't you."- Miyuki nodded her head with a smile.

After a brief moment of silence Shizuma asked. -"Have you told her yet."- Miyuki hung her head low.

-"No I haven't…"- Shizuma knew that sooner or later she would have to in order to save Eleanor the pain of meeting him if he ever did show up so she wouldn't be caught off guard.

Even though Shizuma knew the reasons as to why her best friend didn't want to tell her yet and it was understandable, but she would eventually have to it's not like Eleanor would love her any less. At the same time however Shizuma was starting to think whether she should be the one to tell Eleanor what waits for her in the future.

-"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later Miyuki."- Miyuki replyed with a whisper, -"Yeah…"-

-"You know it's not going to change anything between you two, she absolutely loves you Miyuki."- But Miyuki didn't seem convinced as she said, -"But what if I tell her and then she wants nothing to do with me."-

Shizuma scoffed, -"Do you honestly think that she would do something like that Miyuki? Trust me when I say that Eleanor would never stop loving you regardless of what happens or what you tell her."-

-"You could give her plenty of reasons as to why it would be bad to be with you but she'll stay by your side regardless Miyuki…she loves you."-

-"I know that Shizuma but what if you're wrong?"-

-"Are you hearing yourself Miyuki…do you honestly think that Eleanor would do that?"-

Miyuki thought for a while but already knew the answer, -"…No she wouldn't."-

Shizuma was right, even if she told her Eleanor would stick by her side no matter what but what she didn't want was for Eleanor to endure whatever pain her father would inflict just to get them apart.

Shizuma was probably thinking the same thing as she said, -"Eleanor would rather die than be separated from you by your father."-

-"I just don't want her to have to endure whatever my father would do to her just to get us apart."-

-"She's a tough girl Miyuki; you just have to believe in her."-

-"I do."-

-"Then you have nothing to worry about Miyuki."- Shizuma placed her hand on Miyuki's cheek.

-"Eleanor loves you too damn much to let your father ruin what you two have."- Shizuma's words brought comfort on Miyuki.

-"You should get some rest Miyuki, I'll see you in a while to see how you're feeling okay."- Shizuma stood up as she headed towards the door.

Before she turned the knob she heard behind her, -"Arigato Shizuma."-

Shizuma shook her head in protest as she told her that Miyuki didn't need to thank her.

After she closed the door behind her, she set out to find Eleanor.

* * *

Eleanor sat at a table hunched over, elbows resting on the surface, fiddling with a pendent that she wore around her neck. A silver pendent that her mother and father had given to her when she was little and Eleanor loved it, because not only was it a gift from her parents but inside the pendent was a small emerald gem that Eleanor considered her lucky stone and being that green was her favorite color made it even more special to her.

She leaned her back against the chair a slow exhale escaping her mouth as she sat in the large café room of the dorms to rest a bit after a long days work or rather lack of. Eleanor wasn't even focused on her school work but instead of her poor sick Miyuki, and Eleanor had always been the type of person to worry over people she cares about; she even failed a test that was given today.

Before Eleanor could get up however and head over to her check up on her beautiful goddess, she heard the pleasant voice of someone call out to her.

-"Hey Eli."- Eleanor looked up to see Shizuma standing right by her table and was happy that she had come as Eleanor was feeling a bit lonely and welcomed the company.

-"Shizuma, please sit down."- Shizuma did so and began thinking on where to begin.

-"How are you doing Eli?"-

-"I'm doing okay I guess."-

-"May I ask you something Eli?"- Eleanor nodded her head.

-"How much do you know about Miyuki's family?"- That was a good question, Eleanor had never once asked Miyuki about her family and Miyuki never brought it up either.

-"To be honest I don't know anything about them."- Shizuma shook her head mostly to confirm to herself that Miyuki still hadn't mentioned them at all.

-"I thought so."-

-"There's something you should know Eli,"- She began, -"…about Miyuki's Father."- Eleanor was puzzled, was her father not a good man? But Shizuma's face expressed a look of hatred on the mere mention of him.

-"Her father isn't…the type that welcomes same sex relationships."- Shizuma closed her eyes, as she began to remember every nasty detail about him.

-"And the fact that Miyuki's fiancé had canceled the wedding…well let's just say he was extremely furious."- So is Miyuki's father going to try and keep them apart, is that why Shizuma is telling her about it?

-"Not only that but her father is dead set on trying to get her to marry a man of status."- Shizuma looked disgusted by her own comment.

-"I never understood why he is so set on forcing her to do this."-

Shizuma began recounting every hateful encounter she ever had with Miyuki's father, from verbally lashing at her and Miyuki, to all the slaps Shizuma ever gave him because she never liked the way he would disrespect her and his own daughter.

They sat and talked for a good while with Eleanor following every word in order to gather all the information that Shizuma was relaying. Although Eleanor could somehow sense that there was more to it then Shizuma was letting on.

Eleanor sat in silence a complete loss for words after everything she had just heard, she couldn't believe that Miyuki's father was so cold hearted to his own daughter it was unthinkable. Eleanor could never picture her own father being that way, quite the opposite in fact as her father was very caring and fun, he also enjoyed teasing Eleanor every chance he could just to embarrass her.

-"You okay Eli?"-

Eleanor snapped out of her thoughts,-"I don't know…"-

Shizuma could sense that Eleanor was trying to hide what she was truly feeling; Shizuma was no fool to it as she had known those feelings all too well herself.

-"Is there anything more that you know?"- Shizuma nodded her head. -"Please Shizuma, I need to know what else is there."-

Shizuma began thinking if it should be her to tell her the rest or let Miyuki do it, -"You should ask Miyuki to tell you the rest if you want to know more Eli."-

Eleanor sat in silence, letting everything sink in as she still couldn't believe it even after just hearing it.

-"I better get back to Miyuki and see how she's doing you should go see her Eli when you're ready, she can't stop talking about you."- Eleanor gave a small nod and smile

As Shizuma started heading back to check up on Miyuki Eleanor called out to her, -"Shizuma."- Eleanor looked rather troubled as Shizuma looked towards her.

-"Will he try to keep us apart?"- Shizuma lowered her gaze from her; she could tell Eleanor was feeling something awful.

-"Yes…"- was Shizuma's simple answer and it was not the answer Eleanor hoped to hear, it did nothing but crush her further.

Eleanor must have sat there in the café for a good solid hour just running everything in her head; what would she do or how would she feel when Miyuki's dad finally decides to show up it was a bit overwhelming.

But she would tackle those problems one step at a time, right now there was a beautiful girl waiting for her to come back to be with her and she wasn't going to let her down. Eleanor wiped the frown off her face and marched off to her dear girlfriend's room.

* * *

Miyuki opened the windows of her room to feel and breathe in the fresh morning air after having been cooped up in her room for three days as she was feeling much better.

-"Ah looks like it's going be a good day."- Miyuki took in a deep breath as a small groan behind her made her giggle as she turned to face Eleanor who was still in bed.

-"Easy for you to say…"- Miyuki cuddled up next to Eleanor and wrapped her warm arms around her as she had gotten sick when she was spending time with Miyuki who at the time was still sick.

-"Did my cute little Eli catch a cold when she was nursing me back to health."- Miyuki playfully poked Eleanor's sides a bit making her squirm with each poke.

-"Please Miyuki, I'm too weak to fight back."-

Miyuki grinned an evil grin as she said, -"Even more of a reason to tease you."-

Miyuki continued her assault on the defenseless Eleanor who was extremely powerless to fight off Miyuki's ticklish pokes.

-"You're enjoying this aren't you?"- Eleanor chuckled as she was catching her breath from all the laughing but ended up coughing.

-"Well maybe a little,"- She admitted, -"I mean I think it's kind of cute seeing you try to struggle."- Miyuki parted Eleanor's black hair which had fallen across her right eye and covered it completely as she gently slid her fingers on her face.

-"Shouldn't you be going to class president."-

Miyuki seemed to think for a moment remembering how Eleanor didn't want to leave her, -"I could but I'm not going leave you here alone, and as far as anyone knows I'm still sick."-

-"So you're stuck with me like it or not."-

Eleanor hugged her amazing girlfriend, -"I'm fine with that."-

They held each other in silence and Eleanor felt so warm in Miyuki's arms it was like living a dream, one that had turned into a reality. But Eleanor felt this was a good a time as any to finally ask her about everything.

-"Miyuki."- Miyuki replied with a 'hmm' to let her know she was listening.

-"When were you going to tell me about your dad?"- Miyuki was a bit startled by her question.

-"Shizuma told me about him or at least bits and pieces and that I should ask you for the rest."- Miyuki closed her eyes as she laughed inwardly to herself, she should have guessed Shizuma would tell Eleanor about him before she would but at the same time she was thankful she did since she didn't even know how to even begin.

-"Did you honestly think that by telling me about him that it would push me away from you Miyuki?"- Miyuki didn't say anything but nod slowly.

Eleanor placed her hand on Miyuki's cheek, -"Silly, nothing will ever stop me from loving you and it certainly won't push me away, I love you too much for that to happen."-

-"I've never had anyone in my life Eli…and ever since I fell in love with you I can't bear the thought of losing you."- Eleanor smiled as she said, -"And you will never lose me, that's a promise."- Eleanor held out her hand with her pinky finger extended and Miyuki did the same as they locked fingers to seal the promise.

-So can you tell me about him Miyuki?"- Miyuki still felt a bit hesitant to tell her. -"Are you sure?"-

Eleanor nodded -"Nothing you tell me will push me away from you."-

Miyuki paused for moment now fully confident that she could tell her wonderful angel anything and with that she knew she would have a lot to talk about regarding her father.

-"it's going be a long story."- Eleanor cuddled up closer to Miyuki and laid her head on Miyuki's chest.

-"I'm not going anywhere."- Miyuki lifted Eleanor's head to give her a kiss and hold her tightly as she began to tell Eleanor everything there was to know about her tenacious Father.

End Chapter 8

* * *

E/N: wanted to keep this chapter short so I apologize if it felt a little off, but I hope you guys enjoyed it so until next time.


	9. An Unexpected Turn

A/N: This chapter was a bit tough to write, so i had a hard time getting this one ready but i'm rather happy with the result so anyway enjoy. like usual i dont own anything but my OC

* * *

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Turn

-"Ah that feels great!"-

-"No kidding."-

It had been a very long day for the two love birds as it had been nothing but getting things organized around the school mostly club activities and making sure everything was where it needed to be, it was nothing short of stressful. The good thing was that it has all come to an end and now both Miyuki and Eleanor finally got to relax taking a hot soak in their bathtub as it was very much needed.

Eleanor sat in front of Miyuki whom was giving her a soft shoulder rub to help ease the shoulder pain she had after having to help the library move a few heavy boxes containing new books. After the exams and summer vacation Eleanor had been feeling restless and after a suggestion from Nagisa about the clubs that could use some help, Eleanor had spent her days helping out around there to help tire herself out.

Miyuki on the other hand also had a very stressful day as being council president sure takes its toll on a person and not only that she had just endured a long argument with Shion about who knows what since Eleanor never liked to involve herself in their battles not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Of course Eleanor would keep up with that they were discussing about every now and then just to help Miyuki when she needed it so she wasn't entirely out of the loop.

-"You and Shion really have it out for each other don't you?"- Eleanor leaned back towards Miyuki as she quietly moaned in relief from the shoulder rub Miyuki had given her.

-"More or less, she really just wants to put Spica on top of everything else and that's just not the way to go sometimes we all have to work together."-

-"Wouldn't you want to do the same though?"-

-"No…if anything I've tried to be more compromisable."-

-"but it's admirable how much she cares for Spica, that's for sure."-

-"Yeah it is…though it gets very bothersome at times."-

-"I'm also amazed at how Chikaru isn't Phased by anything that's going on."-

-"She'd never been one to get involved in school rivalries."- Miyuki thought for a moment, -"…or rather in our arguments."-

-"But when Lulim is in need, she's always there for them."-

-"That's for sure."-

-"But who's there for you I wonder?"- Eleanor playfully said as she tilted her head back to try and look at Miyuki with a small smile. After seeing how stressed Miyuki would get after a council meeting with her own eyes Eleanor could only begin to wonder how she ever used to deal with it before.

-"I don't know, who has been there for me all this time?"- Miyuki joked,-"Oh that's right my cute little Eli."-

Miyuki brought her head down to be able to kiss Eleanor.

After the passionate kissing Miyuki had to admit something to Eleanor, -"Of course I wasn't always that way."- Eleanor tilted her head to listen to what Miyuki meant, -"There was a time when I wanted Miator to be the top at everything."-

-"Really?"- Eleanor could feel Miyuki nod her head, -"What made you change?"-

-"A very special friend."- Eleanor pondered those words for a moment, -"She was in a relationship with Shizuma."- She Added.

Eleanor quickly recalled Shizuma telling her about such a girl before when they went out to the city after Eleanor needed a bit of encouragement to tell Miyuki how she felt about her those months back.

-"Kaori."- Miyuki firmly but gently held onto Eleanor even more.

-"You would've enjoyed being around her Eli, she was such a wonderful person to be around with."-

-"I don't doubt it, hearing it from you and Shizuma she would have been someone I would have loved to be around with."-

The two of them basked in the hot tub together enjoying each other's presence as they relaxed.

Both of them let out an exhale as they both relaxed in the hot water.

With Summer vacation over, everyone had come back to the dorms ready to continue their school work and all the students had to be as sharp as ever since it was going to get a little tougher. Eleanor however had stayed with Miyuki the whole summer because she didn't want to be split up from her and she had even turned down the offer to go back to see her parents back in London but had promised them that she would spend time with them after the year was over.

The sound of the bathroom doorknob turning alerted the two of them back to their senses as the door swung open and behind that door, -"Hey Eli this just arrived for you—"-

It was none other than Yaya who had barged inside the bathroom…again, -"Wow…"- and just as she said that both Eleanor and Miyuki could swear they saw a torrent of blood gush out her nose as she fell backwards on the floor as both girls shrieked at having been seen naked, again.

* * *

-"How many times do I have to tell you Yaya-Baka! Knock before you enter a room."- Tsubomi held Yaya by her ear and scolded her…again.

-"I'm sorry okay! Ow let go of my ear!"-

Eleanor and Miyuki could hear all the scolding being done by Tsubomi behind their bathroom door as they were getting changed

-"Well so much for that."- Miyuki exhaled sounding a bit disappointed.

-"Oh come on its nothing to fret about, besides its Yaya I wouldn't get mad at her for that."-

-"I know she's your best friend but she could at least knock."-

-"I don't mind it really, she always did that back then so I'm kind of used it."-

-"Besides I think we stayed in there long enough."- Eleanor put on her dark green blouse with blue jeans and was finally ready to step out.

-"Well I was just about to…"- Miyuki whispered something in Eleanor's ear that made her face run red.

-"We CAN still do that but later."- Eleanor gave Miyuki a kiss to reassure her.

-"Alright I'll hold you to it and by the way isn't this the second time Yaya walks in on you?"-

-"…it's actually the sixth."- Eleanor laughed bashfully as she rubbed the back of her head as Miyuki put on the last of her clothing.

With that said Eleanor headed towards the door but before she even opened it she felt Miyuki's hands on her shoulders and spun her around and pinned her against the door, Miyuki planted her lips on Eleanor's and gave her a deep soulful kiss.

-"I thought you agreed that we were going to wait Miyuki"- Eleanor said softly as she quietly panted.

-"I am, I just wanted to give you a taste of what's to come later tonight."- Miyuki wrapped one arm around Eleanor's waist and the other was up Eleanor's blouse.

-"When you put it that way, I really can't wait for it."- They both kissed again.

Once Eleanor fixed her blouse they both came out of the bathroom hand in hand to see what it was that had arrived for Eleanor.

* * *

Eleanor eyed the rather wide box that rested on her bed, trying to figure out what it could be.

-"Who sent it to you Eleanor-Senpai?"-Tsubomi asked curiously as Yaya came from behind her and wrapped her arms around her cute pink haired girlfriend.

Eleanor still couldn't believe it after all this time that those two were finally together, even though she had always hoped for it she still had a tough time believing it but she was happy for them regardless. She remembered walking with Yaya two months ago talking about how she felt about Tsubomi and it was if fate intervened because after they made it to the dorms there she was. After the two had talked about love in the forest those four months ago they both slowly started to open up amongst one another till that day two months ago when Yaya just blurted out that she loved Tsubomi. It was at the moment that everything Tsubomi had been feeling as well was known to Yaya, having also planned to tell Yaya how she felt about her.

-"It's from my parents."- She answered Tsubomi's question having focused back after reminiscing for a little bit.

Eleanor fumbled with the tape trying to peel it off but after a few attempts she finally got it off and began opening the mysterious package.

Eleanor's hands felt something hard and metallic it was in that instant she knew what it was and a smile formed across her elegant face.

-"well don't just stand there Eli show us what it is."- She could see that Yaya was anxious to see what it was, as was Miyuki.

What she pulled out of the box impressed the young girls in the room and no one was expecting Eleanor to pull out a dark green electric V guitar.

Eleanor glided her hands across the guitar's smooth surface being as delicate as a mother would her child; she inspected the guitar from top to bottom and saw a note that was attached to its back side.

She picked it up and read the note without hesitation; Miyuki could only see Eleanor's happy expression as she read the note. Eleanor giggled as she finished reading it and held the guitar in her hands again, Miyuki could tell that Eleanor hadn't seen her instrument for quite some time just by the way she was holding it.

-"what does it say Eli?"- Yaya asked

-"It's from my mom."- Eleanor began reading the letter out loud.

"_Figured you might be bored out there darling so we sent you your guitar to your school to keep you busy unless you're having a bit fun with Miyuki *wink* the girl you told us about, by the way we really can't wait to meet her sweetie. We miss you terribly and hope to see you soon and take care of yourself."_

-"I didn't know you played guitar Eli."- Miyuki was impressed not ever knowing her wonderful angel was also a musician.

-"Sorry I didn't mention it I didn't really think it was important but yeah I do play, my mother taught me how to, she learned how to play at her college."- Eleanor began looking for something else in the box.

-"Something wrong Eli?"- Eleanor kept looking as she said, -"Was that all that came?"-

As if on cue there was a knock on Eleanor's already open door which caught everyone's attention towards Chikaru.

-"Ah Eli-chan glad you're here, this was left at the office. Yaya must have not seen it when she picked up the box."- Chikaru handed Eleanor a very small box.

Eleanor took the small package and thanked Chikaru as she opened it, inside was a small green guitar pick that she had used since she first started playing, you could even see the scratches the pick bore after having been with Eleanor for so long and it was because it was a gift from her mother that she cherished it.

Having spotted the guitar in Eleanor's hands made Chikaru light up like a Christmas tree, -"Eli-Chan I didn't know you played guitar, hmm you know what that gives me an idea for a new club"- Chikaru exclaimed cheerfully with her elbow bent upwards and her finger pointed to the air as she continued, -"And you can be the star of it!"-

That wasn't a bad idea but Eleanor never really played for an audience mostly because she was always shy playing around other people and feared she would mess up .So because of that she normally played by herself to ease herself and relax while but she always loved Chikaru's ideas and her clubs none the less plus her little gang would all by there too.

-"Sounds great Chikaru."- Eleanor agreed

-"Play something Eli-Chan"- Chikaru quickly sat on the bed eager to hear her melodic tunes

-"Yeah that's a good idea I would love to hear something too sweetheart."- Now how could she refuse Miyuki of all people.

-"I would love too but I don't have an amplifier"- everyone's face seemed to drop all except Chikaru who had her thumb and index fingers on her chin as she began thinking of something.

-"I know! We can borrow an amplifier that Lulim has stored for special events that require a sound system theres bound to be a small one we can borrow."- Everyone agreed with Chikaru's plan but before anyone started to head out something caught Eleanor's attention as she looked to Miyuki to see if she was on board with the idea.

-"Miyuki is something wrong?"- Eleanor asked

-"Shizuma and Nagisa should have been back by now from her summer home."- Miyuki was starting to worry for the both of them, Shizuma had taken Nagisa to tell her about the other girl she loved and try to admit what she felt for her but seeing how it has taken them this long to get back she was sure something happened.

-"That's right, weren't they only going to be there till the storm passed."- Eleanor confirmed although she wasn't really told the details only that they went up there and were now stuck in the storm.

-"Eli I'm going to go wait for them by the gates to make sure they are alright."-

-"I'm going too okay."- Eleanor carefully placed her guitar on the bed and headed out with Miyuki.

-"Well I'll go to Lulim and look for the amp 'kay"- Chikaru cheerfully said as she headed to her school.

-"I promise I'll be over there Chikaru after we make sure those two are alright."- Eleanor promised with a smile one Chikaru returned to her.

The young lovers walked together to the front gates of the dorms to await their friends since it has taken them some time and the sun was setting and Miyuki was getting worried. Eleanor didn't really know why Shizuma and Nagisa both went up to her summer home though she could sort of figure why but she wasn't really told the actual reason mainly because she felt it wasn't her business unless they wanted to tell her about it.

Once they opened the main doors of the dorm to head outside they both saw Tamao who was also waiting for Nagisa by the looks of it, Eleanor only assumed she was worried too. After they greeted Tamao all three sat on the small steps of the building to wait, Eleanor took the time to ask Miyuki the purpose for Shizuma's trip to her summer home.

-"So she was going to admit her feelings to Nagisa?"-

-"That was the plan…but something must have happened."- Miyuki's gaze remained fixed on the gate eagerly waiting for both of them.

-"I hope Shizuma got to tell her what she felt for her, besides they look cute together."- After Eleanor said that she could see Tamao cast her a sideways glance, of course Eleanor pretended not to notice but she swore she saw a hint of anger in her eyes maybe not at her but she wasn't sure.

They continued to wait for their friends to arrive and Miyuki was right it has been getting awfully late; the sun had already set and dusk was approaching. Eleanor sat with her arms resting on her knees completely lost in thought until she felt Miyuki's hand hold hers and slid her thumb back and forth across her hand softly.

Eleanor glanced up for moment and spotted a lone figure at the gate, -"Hey look."- Everyone looked towards the gate and spotted Nagisa but something was wrong she was alone and she looked exhausted.

The group quickly walked up to Nagisa to see if she was okay.

-"Nagisa-chan are you okay"- Nagisa slowly looked towards Tamao, -"Did Shizuma come back with you."- Miyuki asked, Nagisa slowly shook her head and apologized before collapsing in Tamao's arms.

-"Nagisa!"- Eleanor knelt down and placed her hand on Nagisa's shoulder who had collapsed into Tamaos arms.

-"Hang on we'll go get the doctor."- Miyuki reassured the worried Tamao, and Miyuki along with Eleanor headed back inside but there was a hint of anger in Miyuki's face something Eleanor noticed but decided against asking her for the time being not wanting Miyuki to explode on her or something.

The two girls quickly made their way to the doctor's office and explained what had happened and upon hearing the trouble the doctor and her assistant quickly rushed to the front door.

Once the doctor was gone Eleanor decided to ask what was on Miyuki's mind since she still looked mad.

-"Hey you alright?"- Eleanor cautiously asked slowly placing her hand on Miyuki's shoulder.

-"Shizuma…broke her heart I just know it."- Her words bitter

-"We don't know that Miyuki and why would she?"-

-"Didn't you see the look on Nagisa's face you could tell she had been crying."-

-"Yeah I saw that."- Eleanor did indeed see it and she couldn't begin to describe how awful she felt for Nagisa she always hated seeing her friends hurt, she promised herself that she would try to make Nagisa feel better.

-"She probably still couldn't let Kaori go…and it ended up with Shizuma hurting Nagisa."-

-"I understand that but it's not like its Shizuma's fault."-

-"I know…I just had hoped that Nagisa would be able to make her happy."-

-"isn't she already?"-

-"She looks happy around you, me, but she really is hurting Eli…and I don't want to see her like that anymore."-

-"I see…"-

-"Shizuma can hide it very well."-

-"I had kind of placed all my hopes on her hoping Shizuma would be happy."- Miyuki paused for a bit, -"But it looks like I was wrong."-

-"You can't give up so easily though, maybe not now but in the future perhaps Shizuma will finally realize that she loves Nagisa more then she knows."-

-"You may be right Eli but I've known her long enough to know when she's hiding her pain and it's not going to be easy."- Miyuki sighed deeply, -"Come on lets go check on Nagisa."- Miyuki held Eleanor's hand and exited the doctor's office to check on their friend.

* * *

A week had passed since Nagisa stumbled back to the strawberry dorms extremely exhausted and heartbroken, and she had been depressed ever since; locked up in her room refusing to see anyone. It also didn't help when Miyuki decided to tell Nagisa everything Shizuma was planning on telling her despite Eleanor protesting to the idea.

On the other hand however Eleanor had kept true to her own promise, she stuck by Nagisa doing her best to cheer up her sweet friend with the help of Chikaru's little rascals and with some added help from Tsubomi; Eleanor had no idea how much Nagisa had impacted all their young lives including herself she had to admit.

Of course Eleanor wasn't the only one trying to cheer up a friend; Miyuki who had been helping her best friend through the pain she was enduring. Miyuki had never seen Shizuma in such a state, this was the second time she was seeing her in such extreme depression, the first being when Kaori had died and it was so heart wreaking. Miyuki even had to take away the bottle of liquor Shizuma was consuming, how she snuck it in was beyond her but she took it away to keep her from drinking herself to death.

Eleanor was on her way back to check up on Nagisa to see how she was fairing today, one can never be too careful. Before Eleanor was able to knock on Nagisa's door it suddenly opened and slammed into her face as she fell on her butt with a cry of pain.

-"Eli-chan! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there!"- Eleanor sat on the floor in pain as she rubbed her nose.

-"No don't worry about it, its okay."- Nagisa helped Eleanor back on to her feet, -"I was just coming to check how you were doing."- Eleanor breathed through her nose heavily to make sure nothing was broken

-"Thanks for coming to see me Eli-chan and I've been feeling much better thanks to you and everyone, sorry I've been a bother."-

Eleanor shook her head, -"Nagisa you're not a bother at all and you shouldn't think such things you're only human after all, we all experience these emotions and friends always look out for one another."-

-"Arigato Eli-chan,"- Nagisa threw her arms around Eleanor.

Soon after Chikaru and her cute gang of friends swarmed Nagisa to see how she was doing as well, Eleanor could see how much they cared for her.

-"Hmm well the day is finally coming to end but how about we all head to Lulim and continue our music club."- Chikaru suggested with a smile and her rascals eagerly persuaded Eleanor to join them along with Nagisa.

Eleanor and Nagisa both looked at each other before they giggled and happily accepted Chikaru's offer to go to the music room at Lulim. After a long day's work it would be for the best to unwind and have some fun and to help Nagisa get her mind off other things besides everyone still wanted to hear Eleanor play the guitar.

Once Eleanor grabbed her guitar she headed to lulim with the happy Nagisa who also wanted to hear her play and kept jokingly exaggerating on her musical skills branding her a 'super rockstar' on the trip to back to Lulim despite telling Nagisa that she wasn't all that great.

* * *

Back at the dorms however, another girl sat in darkness completely devastated over what had transpired a week ago. Shizuma could not get over Kaori as much as she tried; she had sewn herself into Shizuma's heart and would not allow her to move on.

She didn't know what to do and if Miyuki hadn't taken the bottle of alcohol she had hidden she would have probably drank herself blind by now.

_-"Gomennasai Nagisa,"- _Shizuma felt like if someone had taken a sledgehammer to her heart.

She lifted herself from lying on her side to resting her back on the wall to sit up right, and looked around her room absorbed in thought but a knock at her door startled her out of it.

-"Hey Shizuma."- Shizuma didn't answer; she didn't even turn to acknowledge her dear friend as Miyuki sat on the bed next to Shizuma.

Miyuki looked around the room and it was a wreck; clothes were thrown everywhere and other assortments were strewn across the room and it sure didn't seem like Shizuma had even left the room ever since she got back.

Miyuki looked at her best friend who looked a bit distant and she could tell that she had been crying for a good while and her elegant silver hair was in shambles, as it was not in the ponytail she always neatly kept it in. Miyuki could tell that what happened between Nagisa really left her in bad shape, she had been skipping class and locked up in her room.

-"You okay Shizuma?"- She didn't answer, -"Shizuma you can't be so hard on yourself."-

-"I was hoping you'd be feeling better today since you've been out of a few days now."- Again she was silent.

Seeing how Miyuki wasn't getting any sort of response after waiting for a good while, she figured it be best to leave her alone for now and stood up to leave the room until.

-"I guess you still want to be alone, well I'll be back later to see how you're doing okay."- Miyuki stood up and headed toward the door.

-"I couldn't do it…"- Miyuki turned around, -"I couldn't let her go…"-

-"Let who go?"- Shizuma turned to look at Miyuki revealing the tears that had started to stream down her face.

-"Kaori."- Miyuki remained silent eager to hear what else she had to say, -"Just as I was about to tell her how I felt about her…all I saw in that moment was Kaori."-

-"I drove Nagisa away."- Shizuma began to weep quietly, Miyuki approached Shizuma and sat next to her which Shizuma instinctively laid her head on Miyuki's shoulder.

-"Whenever I look at her…all I see is Kaori."- Miyuki said nothing but held her best friend close.

-"I…hate myself Miyuki, I never meant to hurt her."- Tears began to stream down like a river off Shizuma's delicate face.

-"I know you didn't Shizuma, but you mustn't be too hard on yourself."- Miyuki paused for a bit, -"I understand that the love you had for Kaori was too great and it's not something you can forget or that I can forget."-

Shizuma smiled if only for a moment because Miyuki understood just exactly how Shizuma was feeling.

-"But all I'm asking is that you don't be afraid to find someone whom you can love again."- Shizuma pondered that for a moment; what if Miyuki was right, what if the girl who could make her feel love again was indeed Nagisa.

-"Shizuma, she wouldn't want this for you…Kaori wouldn't want this."-

-"I don't know Miyuki, what if I was to lose her too."- Shizuma bit her lip, -"I don't think I would be able to handle it again."-

-"Shizuma you mustn't think like that."-

Shizuma shook her head, -"I can't handle another heartbreak."-

-"Shizuma —"- Without letting Miyuki utter a word, Shizuma said something that truly disturbed Miyuki.

-"What if Eleanor were to die?"- Miyuki's eyes widened with shock, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

-"Shizuma don't you ever say that!"-

-"How can you even think about something like that!"- Never in her life had Miyuki heard Shizuma say such a thing but to say something like that was not right.

-"What would you do…"- Shizuma asked again her tone saddened a bit.

-"I don't know what I would ever do if she…I don't want to ever think about—"-

Shizuma raised her hand to Miyuki's lips, -"That's exactly how I felt Miyuki."- Miyuki would never want to imagine what her life would be if she were to ever lose Eleanor, the only girl she loves with all her heart and the mere thought of it made her heart shatter.

Miyuki tried her best to lift her best friends' broken spirit but Shizuma was too devastated about everything she had been through, but deep down she knew that she would be able to overcome it.

Silence befell the room after some consoling words from Miyuki which made Shizuma feel a little better though it would take some time to till she saw her up and about again. They sat on the bed together with Shizuma's head resting on Miyuki's shoulder and her arms around her.

-"He called me…"- Miyuki broke the silence, -"He called me yesterday."- Shizuma could sense a bit of sorrow in her voice by the way she said it and it didn't take long to realize what Miyuki meant.

-"He's coming in a week…"-

Shizuma clenched her hand into a fist, she had pushed her feelings aside if only for a moment to say, -"Why!?"- The anger in Shizuma's voice was ever so present and it reminded Miyuki how much hatred Shizuma had for him.

-"I think we both know why."- Anger was plastered all over Shizuma's face, -"Does Eleanor know?"- Miyuki shook her head.

-"Miyuki you have to tell her."- Shizuma sat upright as she said, -"She may know about him but nothing is going to prepare her when he does show up."-

-"Even if she did…we both know that it's not going to matter."- Shizuma protested, -"Even so, you have to tell her Miyuki!"- Shizuma's tone grew higher.

-"I'll tell her tonight." Shizuma caught a single tear trailing down Miyuki's cheek, Shizuma couldn't begin to imagine how Miyuki was feeling and she knew that neither of them would be able to handle what was bound to happen.

-"I'm here no matter what Miyuki."-

* * *

Miyuki quietly opened the door to Eleanor's room and softly made her way to her sleeping girlfriend who was undoubtedly exhausted from the long day she must have had.

She began to run her hand along Eleanor's soft legs to her chest then to her beautiful face and kept it there as she began to caress her face. Miyuki couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to weep quietly over the fact that she might lose her angel and Miyuki knew there wasn't anything she would be able to do against her father.

A single tear drop that feel on her cheek awoke Eleanor from her deep sleep and could hear the stiffen cries of the girl she loved deeply, she turned from her side slightly to be able to face Miyuki who had not even noticed she was awake.

-"Miyuki?"- Miyuki let out a quiet gasp as she looked over and saw those beautiful jade colored orbs staring up at her with concern.

Miyuki quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, -"Gomen Eli, did I wake you?"-

Eleanor completely turned over to face Miyuki as she propped herself up with her elbow, -"What's wrong?"-

-"Nothing is wrong…"- Eleanor placed her other hand on Miyuki's cheek, -"Miyuki what's wrong, you can tell me?"-

Miyuki placed her hand on top of Eleanor's and closed her eyes as more tears began to fall, -"I love so much you know that."-

Miyuki lowered her forehead onto Eleanor's, -"He…my father is coming."- Eleanor was shocked to hear it and an overwhelming feeling of sadness overcame her, understanding why she felt this way.

Unable to say anything all Eleanor was able to muster out was, -"How long?"-

-"In a week."- Eleanor felt devastated upon hearing that, it was as if Miyuki's father himself tore out her heart and ripped it into a million pieces right in front of her.

-"Miyuki…"- Eleanor was unable to say anything, She only looked into Miyuki's amber eyes before finally saying, -"…I don't want to lose you."-

Miyuki quickly wrapped her arms around Eleanor and began crying since she too couldn't bear the thought of losing Eleanor nor did she want it to happen at all, she would give anything so she wouldn't be separated from her.

-"Promise me we will get through this together."- Eleanor nodded her head as Miyuki held her closer.

* * *

Eleanor sat on her bed fiddling with her guitar completely lost in her thoughts as all her friends had gathered in her room to enjoy the weekend. Chikaru had snuck in a laptop into the dorms and were playing a few games with her cute gang of girls; Remon, Kizuna and Kagome as Chikaru's girlfriend Shion watched on.

Yaya and Tsubomi were at it again, mainly arguing about a movie they saw together which was not to Tsubomi taste although Yaya was saying otherwise.

Miyuki who was sitting next to Eleanor was talking with Shizuma who seemed to be doing a lot better in these two weeks she was out though Eleanor could only think this might be a little awkward considering that Nagisa was in the room with them talking with Tamao.

Everyone seemed to be doing well, but as for Eleanor on the other hand she hasn't been able to get a good nights sleep for these past two weeks ever since Miyuki told her about her father. Shizuma had taken notice that Eleanor looked drained, as if she had not been getting enough sleep and it wouldn't surpise her if she hasn't considereding what Miyuki had told her. She didn't want to say anything to her because she didn't want to add anymore tension to the poor girl but perhaps it would be better for her at least that way she could vent all that extra tension.

"_It's been two weeks. Maybe he changed his mind? No I doubt it."_ Eleanor thought to herself trying to find some way to comfort herself that maybe he wouldn't show himself at all and hope that he indeed did change his mind.

-"Eli?"- Eleanor snapped from her thoughts to see that Shizuma and Miyuki sat by her side by side.

-"You look completely out of it."- Shizuma spoke up and she was right, having to constantly worry that he would show up at any moment didn't make it any easier on her.

-"Eli what's wrong?"- Miyuki held Eleanor's hand.

-"I—"- A loud knock on the door cut Eleanor off.

-"I'll get it."- Nagisa quickly stood up and headed to the door but Eleanor felt something was wrong, she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched Nagisa make her way to the door to open it to whoever was on the other side.

Nagisa opened the door to come face to face with a tall man dressed in a dark suit, and he had short dark blue hair with a small beard. Eleanor didn't know what to do, she looked at Miyuki who was just as surprised as she was and speechless.

-"Father?"- Was all Miyuki said.

Everything felt hazy for Eleanor as if she would pass out any moment, she didn't want to believe that the man standing in front of her door was Miyuki's father. Eleanor felt her eyes get heavy, she knew what was about to happen and not knowing what to do made her feel more horrible.

A woman walked by the man and stood by his side and judging by the way she looked she had to be Miyuki's mother; Eleanor could see where Miyuki's beauty came from her mother was extremely beautiful wearing a blue dress, with a small necklace hanging around her neck and her long flowing light blue hair behind her but she didn't have the luxury to focus on that right now.

-"Miyuki, get your things we're leaving."- His voice was extremely deep it sounded menacing.

-"I…don't want too."- Eleanor could hear the weakness in Miyuki's voice, and when she turned to look at Shizuma there was nothing but hate written all across her pale porcelain face.

-"Have you forgotten what you have to do Miyuki, now enough of this foolishness we are leaving."-

Shizuma stood up, -"She said she doesn't want to go! So shes not leaving."- But the man didn't even flinch.

-" don't think I've forgotten you, now if you really care about Miyuki you'd do well not to get involved in affairs that don't concern you."- Shizuma gritted her teeth.

He turned his gaze back at his daughter, -"Now Miyuki lets go."- The man sounded even more serious, as Miyuki slowly stood up.

-"You're not going to take her!"- Eleanor stepped in between him and Shizuma, but he merely looked amused at her attempt.

-"You must be Eleanor Raynsford yes? I've heard a lot about you."- His comment surprised Eleanor and even Shizuma, how did he know about her.

-"I have my ways of getting information, so Miyuki's activities haven't gone unnoticed during her time here, in fact I know how much time you two have been spending together."- Eleanor glanced at the woman by his side who only had a sorrowful expression on her face probably for what he was doing to his daughter.

-"Now if you please you are wasting my time."- He turned to look at Miyuki, -"Now come Miyuki, you must do what is expected from you."-

-"No!"- Miyuki cried but that only aroused her father's anger, -"Do not object me and learn your place! You will DO what is expected from you!"-

SLAP!

-"Shut up!"- his head remained turned from where he got slapped and everyone was completely surprised to see that it wasn't Shizuma this time who struck him but Eleanor, even Shizuma was just as surprised considering he was two times her size.

But even after that he only chuckled before saying, -"That was something I was expecting from , interesting."-

-"You two have wasted enough of my time."- He glared at Miyuki, -"You will come with me! Now!"-

-"Hoshiro."- the woman behind him called to him placing her hand on his forearm, and it seemed he calmed down if just a bit, Sensing that her father still meant business Miyuki slowly approached him.

-"Miyuki you can't!"- Eleanor got in her way, -"It's alright Eli."- Miyuki didn't want Shizuma or Eleanor to get caught in his wrath; she told Eleanor that she didn't want anything to happen to her or to Shizuma.

The three of them began to head through the hallway and it seemed several girls had heard the commotion and were looking outside to see just what was going on and before Hoshiro got any further he turned to Eleanor who was still watching helplessly.

-" if you think you'll see Miyuki again then you are mistaken."- Tears began to form in Eleanor's eyes as she gripped her hands into fists.

-"She won't be coming back here so you can forget any fantasies you may have had with my daughter."- The tears began to stream down her face but Hoshiro didn't notice them.

As if to destroy her even further he said, -"Because she will be married to the man I chose for her."- he resumed back on his way leading his family out of there, Shizuma could see Miyuki who was clearly struggling to keep herself from breaking down and her mother holding her to try to comfort her as she was always kinder then her husband.

Eleanor stood by her door still watching the hallway hoping that Miyuki might come running back to her but when nothing happened it was like her heart had stopped, Eleanor felt a part of her die.

Shizuma's anger continued to rise as she saw how awful Eleanor looked, she would never be able to forgive all the pain he caused on Eleanor and Miyuki even herself. She wanted nothing more than to march down and catch up to them, then Shizuma would give him a piece of her mind followed by a closed fist to his face but that would only make things worse for Miyuki so she had to convince herself to remain calm or at least from doing something stupid.

Eleanor walked back in her room slowly completely distraught, her tears streaming down her face and all her friends could see that this was too much for Eleanor to handle. Chikaru and Yaya both stood up and walked towards Eleanor but before they even got near her Eleanor collapsed to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she began to weep loudly.

Eleanor was devastated; Yaya quickly came to Eleanor's side and held her as did Chikaru who began to softly stroke Eleanor's head, Shizuma also wrapped her arms around her heartbroken friend but sadly there was nothing neither of them could say to make her feel better because she just lost the girl she loved and she was certain there was nothing that could bring her back.

End Chapter 9


	10. Broken Wings

A/N: Same as usual dont own nothing but OC. now this chapter was fun to write so i hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Broken Wings

It's been one week since Miyuki disappeared from Eleanor's life, one whole week of restless days and nights; she hadn't seen or been able to talk to Miyuki at all since they were separated. Eleanor was rarely seen at all, not even her friends knew where to find her at times and Eleanor didn't want to see anyone in her current state because she didn't want to worry her friends more than they already were but sadly that was quite the opposite since her friends were constantly looking for her and were very much worried.

Eleanor sat inside the chapel building were the spica choir would rehearse sitting at the very top of the tower stair way in a large state of depression; she couldn't believe what had happened, she refused to acknowledge it and she would close her eyes hoping it was all a bad dream but whenever she opened them she was even more heartbroken.

She sat there dressed in black slacks and a green blouse instead of her black Miator uniform mainly because for the whole week Eleanor had not gone to school as she lacked the energy and motivation to do so and she had little to no sleep at all or eaten anything for two days and was completely drained physically and mentally.

Every attempt to help cheer Eleanor up was futile there was hardly anything that would bring her back to her usual self, a broken heart like hers was not so easily mended. Even trying to play her guitar did not help lift her spirits; any time she tried Eleanor quickly found herself overwhelmed by sorrow and ended up crying. Eleanor forced herself to stand up despite her legs protesting to her actions and began to walk down from the top of the tower slowly reminiscing all the good times she had with Miyuki, from the first time they met to those amazing months they spent together.

Eleanor made her way to the bottom and exited the building being greeted by a blast of chill winds and it was at that moment that all the horrible things that happened to her came rushing back like a lightning storm. Eleanor placed a hand on her chest where her heart was, closed her eyes tightly to try and fight the tears back and began running hoping to outrun the pain she kept feeling in her heart. She didn't know where she would go and she didn't care as she kept running through the forest.

* * *

Back at the dorms however were Eleanor's dearest friends who were trying their best to be there for Eleanor when they could and a certain silver haired girl paced around the room in a fit of rage as she wasn't the only one affected by what had happened.

-"This is bullshit!"- Shizuma franticly paced around the room, even after a week Shizuma had been unable to subside her rage and had been very restless with so many things on her mind.

-"Who does her father think he is to just go around and decide her future for her!"- Nagisa listened without saying a word, despite what happened between the two of them Nagisa still loved being around her and Shizuma was not one to complain. Of course that's not to say it was easy for Shizuma to be able to face Nagisa but after what had happened to Miyuki, Shizuma felt she needed someone to talk to and found enough courage to be with Nagisa.

-"You would think that after the first wedding was canceled he would have gotten the hint!"- Shizuma's pacing led her to the door and rammed her fist against it.

-"How can something like this happen Shizuma… this is wrong, no one should ever decide such a thing or force something upon anyone."- Nagisa finally spoke who was clearly troubled due to these turn of events and she knew Shizuma was right.

Nagisa looked at Shizuma as she spoke, -"It's not right for someone to tell you who you can and cannot love that is not anyone's decision…and as you said its bullshit."- Nagisa completely hated what happened to Eleanor and Miyuki, she was very disgusted by what Miyuki's father had done.

-"Miyuki-Sama and Eli-chan deserve each other; they deserve to be happy together."-

-"We have to do something Shizuma-sama, we must."- Shizuma walked towards Nagisa after seeing how worried she became for the both of them and placed a finger under Nagisa's chin to gently lift it so that their eyes met.

-"Don't you worry Nagisa I'll do what I can for them."- Nagisa saw a fire in Shizuma's eyes that told her she was determined to help them out and get them back together.

She paced around the room trying to think of something and she knew full well at this point that whatever she did come up with Eleanor would not object to any of her ideas. Shizuma tried to think of a way to get both of them to be able to see each other, something that wasn't risky and with no chance of Miyuki's father finding out.

While she tried to come up with something Shizuma became more concerned with Miyuki's well being, she could only imagine how she would be feeling as well, probably no worse than how Eleanor must be feeling. Shizuma went to her desk and opened a drawer on her desk to pull out a cell phone that she kept hidden and called Miyuki to find out if she was okay.

* * *

In a different part of the dorms, two girls sat in a room talking about what had transpired a week ago. Yaya was very much worried for her best friend whom she hadn't even seen for a whole week and Tsubomi herself was worried too, she cared about Eleanor just as much as Yaya did.

-"I've never heard Eli cry like that."- Yaya remembered holding onto her best friend and hearing her cries of extreme agony, never in the time she's known Eleanor had she ever heard her cry like that.

-"Neither have I, it was so horrible to see how much pain she was in."- Tsubomi sat on Yaya's lap with that event still vivid in her mind and it was too much for her to bear; she didn't like seeing her in pain like that since it almost made her cry as well.

-"Have you seen Eleanor-senpai today?"- Yaya shook her head, -"No I haven't, I haven't seen her at all this whole week, I'm worried about her."-

-"I've looked for her but I haven't been able to find her."- Yaya's face saddened as her hair fell over her eyes.

-"No one in the saintly chorus has seen her either."- Tsubomi added

The two girls continued to talk and plan about how they would try to help Eleanor feel better after all if not for Eleanor, Yaya would not have been motivated enough to able to tell Tsubomi how she felt about her and She loved Eleanor like the sister she always wanted and there was no way she was going to let her sister be in anymore pain.

Yaya sat with Tsubomi trying to find a way to be able to cheer up her best friend and get her back on her feet, however a knock at the door brought the two of them out of their thoughts.

-"Come in."- The door opened and were surprised to see Shizuma alongside Nagisa.

-"Yaya-san do you have a minute?"- Shizuma asked with a smile on her face and her arms crossed and accompanied by Nagisa who had a smirk of her own.

-"Yeah."- Yaya could only wonder what Shizuma wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

Eleanor walked through the forest with her arms crossed and her mind in a haze with so many emotions running rampant, it was driving her mad she just wanted to see Miyuki so badly; she wanted to hold her, kiss her and be with her but the more she wanted it the more it seemed like an unreachable goal.

She walked through the cool afternoon breeze with no destination in mind; she only walked to see where the breeze would take her. Not far enough though did she stumble on the lake she always loved being at to calm down after a long day but sadly the lake or the view did nothing to help comfort her but none the less she sat down by it having grown a bit weary from walking around for a while. The moment she sat down it was like all the strength she had left just vanished from her body, having been reminded that she has gone two days without food and little to no sleep.

Nightfall quickly fell upon Eleanor who still had remained at the lake unaware that time flew her by in an instant but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps crunching on the grass, Eleanor didn't turn to see who it was but knew someone was coming.

The person that sat next to her was none other than Chikaru carrying her warm and gentle smile as always, no matter how bad times would get she would always find a way to smile which was a quality Eleanor always loved about her.

-"I had a feeling I'd find you here."-

-"How are you doing Eli-chan."- she began as she turned her head towards Eleanor.

Eleanor didn't say anything; she couldn't even find words for how she was feeling or rather how horrible she felt.

-"Its okay if you don't want to talk Eli-chan I can understand if you don't want too but I'd like to keep you company if that's okay."- Her voice was so gentle like how a mother would talk to their child to make them feel better.

Eleanor lifted her head as she said, -"I feel…empty."-

Eleanor brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Chikaru couldn't help but feel bad for Eleanor and she could hear that her voice had lost all its life in it, Eleanor spoke so softly and pain clearly etched in every word and on her delicate features along with tired eyes.

-"You haven't slept at all have you Eli-chan?"- Chikaru noticed how tired she looked and Eleanor only nodded to her question. Chikaru already knew she rarely slept or ate ever since that day and no one could really blame her, Chikaru understood her well enough.

-" Gomenasai Eli-chan, but you shouldn't beat yourself up about this after all it wasn't your fault that any of this happened nor any ones."- Chikaru spoke with such warmth in her voice that made Eleanor look at her.

-"We are all here for you Eli-chan, you shouldn't have to bear this pain alone. I'm always here for you if you need a shoulder to lean on.-"Chikaru comforted Eleanor as she noticed her shoulders starting to shake slightly. Eleanor's vision was getting a bit misty and close to tears as she tried to cover her eyes with her hand, Chikaru always knew what to say to her.

-"I'm sure that you will be able to get Miyuki back, if you managed to reach her heart then I'm sure you can reach out a little bit more and get her back and while you do that know that everyone and myself will always be here to support you if you need it."- Chikaru placed her hand on Eleanor's trembling shoulder; Chikaru could see that she had reached her breaking point.

Chikaru was right as she saw Eleanor couldn't fight back the tears anymore, she broke out in tears crying letting out everything she had been feeling since she was split apart and unable to see the girl she loved most. Eleanor placed her head on Chikaru's shoulder sobbing, while Chikaru held onto Eleanor softly stroking her head.

Chikaru could sense that she had been holding up all her pain inside just by the way she was crying, Eleanor hadn't cried since the day she was separated Miyuki, she figured she probably bottled it up inside her heart and now that bottle was full. Chikaru was no stranger to what Eleanor was feeling; she too went through a similar event when Shion's parents were against the idea of two girls in a relationship. After the two sat together and talked to Shion's parents about their relationship they began to understand and accept them, of course it was no easy ride. Chikaru's parents on the other hand were very accepting of the two and even teased the both of them with marriage much to their embarrassment.

Chikaru held on to Eleanor as she finally passed out, her head resting on Chikaru's lap. The stress of everything Eleanor felt had finally gotten to her, it was too much to bear, and Chikaru was more than happy to help a broken hearted soul heal and this one needed help mending. This truly reminded Chikaru of how miserable she felt when Shion's parents made her feel worthless, that she would never be any good for their daughter which in turn made Chikaru cry. They really said a lot of hurtful things to her but Shion didn't let that slide for a second as she stood up to her parents and told them off. Chikaru of course knew that this doesn't compare to what Eleanor was going through, Chikaru never had Shion forcefully taken from her but understood what Eleanor was feeling.

Chikaru was startled by the sound of footsteps behind her; she turned her gaze from Eleanor to see Shizuma standing behind her and knelt down.

-"Is she asleep?"- Shizuma looked down seeing Eleanor on Chikaru's lap sound asleep before turning her gaze to face Chikaru.

-"Yes the poor girl had been extremely stressed out and she hasn't slept for days or eaten anything, the strain finally became too much for her."- Shizuma was surprised upon hearing what Chikaru had said, she looked at Eleanor and placed her hand on Eleanor's cheek feeling the wetness that still lingered on her cheek.

-"I had no idea it was that bad."- Shizuma said without ever removing her hand or her gaze from Eleanor and having not seen her for a week she never would have thought she would be in this bad of shape.

-"She'll be fine though, she just needs to get some rest and some food."- Chikaru smiled as she looked at Shizuma. Shizuma on the other hand on felt like she had a hammer taken to heart, knowing full well what kind of pain Eleanor could be going through or worse and wishing she was there for her earlier.

-"She's a tough girl that's for sure."- Shizuma replied returning the gaze and smile

-"True…but everyone has their breaking point Shizuma-sama, and she just reached hers."- Sadness embedded on Chikaru's features as she softly glided the back of her fingers across the side of Eleanor's face. Shizuma had to agree with Chikaru there was just so much a person can take and Eleanor had probably taken so much of it, Shizuma could only imagine how this had to be messing with her mind.

-"We should take her to her room so she can get some rest."- Shizuma turned towards Eleanor who was resting on Chikaru's lap.

Chikaru agreed and helped place the sleeping Eleanor on Shizuma's back who carried her back to the dorms. They entered the dorms with no problem and headed up the stairs, luckily there wasn't anyone in the hallways due to the fear of being caught by the sisters who roamed the halls at night to make sure everyone followed curfew but Shizuma on the other hand didn't care about being caught, the only thing on her mind was Eleanor's well being.

They reached Eleanor's room with no trouble and Chikaru quickly opened the door for the both of them and entered her room quietly. Chikaru helped place Eleanor gently on her bed and removed her shoes, Shizuma and Chikaru took a seat on the bed while Shizuma began gently stroking Eleanor's head.

-"Can you do anything for her Shizuma-sama?"- asked Chikaru

-"I'm not sure, Miyuki's father is a very persistent man once he says something he plans on keeping it that way and it doesn't help that he is against the idea of Miyuki being with another girl."- Chikaru's face saddned for a bit but it wasn't too long till her face regained its smile.

-"Well I'm sure if anyone can help it's you Shizuma-sama."- Shizuma turned to face Chikaru and agreed with a smile of her own.

They stood up and turned off the lights then exited her room to let her get the much needed rest Eleanor had avoided for days. Chikaru however turned her head to look at Eleanor before she exited the room not wanting to leave her but she did need her rest and she wanted to make sure that she was taken care off. Chikaru told Shizuma that she was going to stay with Eleanor for while, she retraced her steps back inside and took a seat by her bed and gently held her hand as she softly whispered.

-"It's going to be all right Eli-chan."-

* * *

A sweet aroma lingered in the air which swept by Eleanor's nose which smelled very soothing and warm kind of like chocolate. Eleanor slowly opened her eyes and waited till her vision adjusted to see there was a cup being held close to her face and holding that cup was someone she couldn't be happier to see.

-"Ohayo Eli, glad to see you're finally up."- Yaya smiled as she spoke with such cheerfulness in her voice, and Eleanor was just dying to see her best friend again lord knows she needed someone right now.

-"Ohayo Yaya, I'm so glad to see you."- Her voice came out like a whisper Yaya was disheartened to hear her like that, she could see how weak she looked.

Eleanor tried to sit up but it was there did she realize how weak her body was, her arms felt like rubber as she tried to shift into a sitting position and seeing this Yaya instinctively helped her sit up.

-Easy there Eli."- Eleanor had never felt like that before, she was beginning to wonder just how long has she gone without sleep but then the answer came to her as her stomach growled loudly enough that Yaya heard it too, Eleanor remembered that she hasn't even eaten anything up until now.

-"How long was I asleep?"- Yaya looked at her deciding if she should tell her, she didn't want to make her worry but decided it was fine now.

-"Hmm well let's see…you were brought here two days ago and I'm just now waking you up my little sleeping beauty."-She finished with a wink; Eleanor on the other hand didn't realize she was out for so long it only felt like a few hours to her since she was with Chikaru.

Eleanor turned her body to rest against the wall as Yaya handed her the cup filled with hot chocolate which she took without hesitation and Yaya kept her hand close to it just in case Eleanor might not have the strength to hold it as she downed the drink in two gulps.

The warm liquid that entered her body felt rejuvenating and it felt so warm like if she had been dipped into a hot spring it was such a soothing sensation. When Eleanor opened her eyes again she saw that Yaya had laid out a large plate in front of her filled with a hot breakfast, Eleanor wasted no time as she devoured her meal in seconds flat leaving behind a surprised Yaya with eyes wide as saucers.

-"Did you bring this from the café?"- Yaya nodded happily, of course Eleanor felt a little awful because Yaya went out of her way to do this for her.

-"Nagisa-chan told me everything Shizuma-sama had told her, and it felt horrible to know what you were going through, so this was the least I could for you…you have no idea how much I care for you."- Yaya's face showed a bit of sorrow, she only wished she could've been there for her or if Eleanor had only seeked Yaya then maybe it would have probably been easier for Eleanor.

-"Yaya you didn't have to go out of your way for me, having you here is what matters."- Eleanor reached out and held her hand and Yaya saw nothing but sincerity in her eyes but at the same time there was pain hidden behind those jade colored eyes. Yaya knew what it felt to lose someone since she had lost Hikari to Amane not so long ago but a certain loud pink haired girl helped her overcome it and at the same time found love with her.

Yaya placed both her hands on Eleanor's shoulders, -"None the less Eli, if you ever feel like that again…please come find me okay?"- Eleanor could see she was serious.

-"I promise Yaya."- Yaya smiled at her as Eleanor did the same but now that she thought about it, where was Tsubomi? Those two were rarely seen apart from each other.

-"Now that I think about it, where is Tsubomi?"- Yaya stood back up with a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

-"Well you see…she's practicing at the choir right now and I didn't go."-

-"She's going to have it out with you huh."- Yaya laughed nervously, -"Yeah, I think I can feel the storm beginning to brew."-

Eleanor laughed just thinking about how Tsubomi would rain down on her and Yaya would be too scared to do anything, it's amazing to think that there's so much destruction in such a little package. But something was amiss ever since Eleanor woke up she had been feeling a chilly breeze against her skin it wasn't till she looked down that she was in nothing but her bra and panties except for the pendent that still hung on her neck.

-"Aah!"- Eleanor quickly tried covering herself with her blanket so as to not let Yaya see her like that.

-"Too late Eli, I've seen everything."- Yaya sat down on a chair with a laugh and a grin from ear to ear.

Eleanor tightly wrapped the blanket around her, -"Did you—,"-

-"Take off your clothes? Yeah I did."- Yaya kept giggling and sensing what Eleanor was about to ask next Yaya continued,-"Well you looked so uncomfortable so I decided that your best friend Yaya should help you by removing all your clothes so you would be more comfortable."-

Eleanor's face become red as beet but she guessed she should have expected Yaya to do something like that after all, but she understood why Yaya would do such a thing after all she had good intentions…right?

Shaking it off Eleanor tried standing up so she could go take a shower but the moment her feet touched the floor she was surprised how weak her legs were due to being inactive for two days.

-"Oh by the way Eli,"- Eleanor turned to face Yaya, -"Shizuma-sama told me to tell you to get ready and meet us by the front gate seeing how there's no school today only practice for certain clubs."-

No school? Eleanor glanced at her clock which kept track of the days and to her surprise it was a Saturday.

Just as Eleanor was about to go inside her bathroom Yaya decided to say one last thing before she headed out to wait with the group, -"Eli, you have a great body."- Eleanor's face was completely flushed with a red hue, of course Yaya had walked in on her naked countless times but she never had a good look until now and she let out an embarrassed cry before Yaya quickly closed the door behind her laughing but this was just what Eleanor needed a friend to help bring out a smile in her.

* * *

Eleanor put on the last of her outfit which was a black long sleeved shirt and a pair of tight jeans with her black boots. As for her hair it was always very easy to manage even after a shower so she neatly brushed it to get it looking nice and getting her bang to cover her right eye completely and once she was done she looked herself over in the mirror and headed off.

After walking through the paved road and heading down the steps, Eleanor made her way to the front gate without taking her eyes off the ground or even realizing that she had.

-"Eli-chan!"- Eleanor snapped out of her trance and looked up only to have Nagisa jump on her with a hug that said 'I haven't seen you in ages' and knocking her down on her butt with an 'uff'.

Nagisa only laughed as she held her friend, -"Eli-chan it's so good to see you again, how are you doing?"-

Eleanor returned the hug as they both got up, -"I'm doing fine Nagisa, thanks for worrying about me and it's great to see you too."- Nagisa gave her a cheerful smile.

-"Tsubomi won't say it but she has been worried sick about you"- Nagisa continued as she turned to face Tsubomi who appeared to be blushing.

-"Has she now?"- Tsubomi turned her head to avoid her gaze, -"Well why doesn't she come over and give me a hug, I missed her too."- Without much hesitation Tsubomi quickly ran towards Eleanor and gave her a meaningful hug.

-"So what now?"- Eleanor asked, -"Now we just wait for the car."- Shizuma answered Eleanor as she put her back against the wall that surrounded the whole school.

They all waited patiently for the car to arrive with everyone talking to one another though Eleanor was the only one not involved in the conversation. Not that she didn't want too but her mind was on other things at the moment, all she could think about was Miyuki.

It didn't help at all when Tsubomi and Yaya began kissing which caught Eleanor's attention; watching them reminded Eleanor how much she missed that and it only brought her down as she turned to look away.

Tsubomi taking notice broke off the kiss to whisper, -"Not here Yaya-baka."- Yaya was confused but she followed Tsubomi's gaze to see she was looking at Eleanor who seemed to be getting down, -"Oh…Gomen."-

Eleanor kept her eyes down till she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her look to see who it was, -"You okay Eli-chan?"- Chikaru asked seeing on how there was concern in her eyes.

-"Yeah."- Eleanor tried to regain her composure, -"Don't worry Eli you got us here for you."- Shizuma reassured Eleanor even Shion who was coming along with them nodded her head.

-"Shizuma, Chikaru."- Chikaru turned to listen and Shizuma replied with an 'hmm',-"Arigato…for carrying me back to my room."-

Chikaru smiled, -"You don't need to thank us Eli."- Chikaru placed two fingers on Eleanor's lips before she said anything, -"We care about you a lot so you don't need to thank us."- Shizuma agreed with Chikaru but none the less Eleanor was very grateful.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long as Shizuma's driver could be seen coming up the corner and heading towards them. Once everyone was inside and comfortable they took off to who knows where, Eleanor didn't really ask where they were all going but at this point she didn't mind as long as she got away from this place for a while.

-" good to see you, how are you doing today."- Her driver Shiro asked, -"Doing fine, how are my parents doing?"- Shizuma began to have a conversation with him as everyone else was distracted with their conversations.

Of course Eleanor couldn't help but see that Yaya and Nagisa were acting kind of weird, they kept trying to contain their giggles but why she thought? Was something going on that she was unaware off or were they just being their usual self's, she would have to think so as Tsubomi jabbed Yaya's side and that made her stop, all the while Shizuma just placed a finger on her lips to hush Nagisa.

Something strange was going on but Eleanor couldn't quite put her finger on it, did something happen when she wasn't there or what.

-"Is something wrong?"- Eleanor asked looking at Yaya and Nagisa who turned away so as to avoid her gaze.

-"No, why?"- Shizuma asked with calmness in her voice.

-"It's just; I don't know something feels different."-

Shizuma smiled, -"No nothing is wrong Eli, don't worry about it okay."-

Eleanor rested back down on her seat taking Shizuma's word to heart and continued to gaze out the window heading to wherever it was they were going, but deep down Eleanor felt something was about to happen.

Chapter 10 End


	11. A Moment Just For Us

A/N: here you guys go my next chapter hope you all enjoy, only own my OC.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Moment Just For Us

It was a long and calm ride over to their destination, everyone kept talking amongst themselves all except for Eleanor who kept staring out the window of the car door. Yaya would make conversation with her so she wouldn't feel left out which Eleanor was thankful for since she began to feel isolated for a while.

Not a moment later did the car came to a steady halt, Eleanor looked outside the window and saw they were at the movie theater. Why she thought? She didn't really want to watch a film at the moment and how could she with the way things have been going for her but she wasn't complaining because Shizuma was going out of her way to help cheer her up.

-"Eli would you mind checking to see if there's anything good to watch?"- Shizuma asked.

-"Uh…sure."- Eleanor stepped out of the car and why not, she could use a stretch after having been inactive for those two days she was asleep.

Meanwhile inside the car all the girls had gathered on the same side to be able to see Eleanor and watch what was about to happen.

-"You think she'll notice Shizuma-sama?"- Yaya asked, -"Yeah no doubt about it."-

Chikaru couldn't be happier for what was about to happen, she looked at Shion who had a smile plastered on her face as well. Nagisa was hardly able to contain herself, she already wanted to see it play out in front of her eyes like one of those romantic movies, as did Yaya who appeared to be holding her breath.

Eleanor walked among the large crowd of people who seemed to be deciding on a movie to watch as well, and she couldn't help but look at the many couples that were there. Every time she would glance at them she would remember how Miyuki and herself would come here every now and then to watch a movie just to spend time with each other.

-"Eli?"-

Eleanor froze, that voice couldn't be who she thought it was could it? Maybe she just heard wrong, her mind must be playing tricks on her that had to be it. The more she thought about that though the more she knew she was wrong, Eleanor started to slowly turn around.

Eleanor completely turned around, her heart beating a lot faster than usual and when she did she couldn't believe who was standing there right in front of her.

-"Miyuki."- Eleanor was speechless, was Miyuki really there and she wasn't just dreaming.

Eleanor slowly made her way towards her as did Miyuki, and there were many things Eleanor wanted to tell her but she began to feel overwhelmed with emotions. Miyuki undoubtedly felt the same way with every step she took it would make her heart beat faster, she had been separated from her angel for far too long and now she had her here right in front of her.

Miyuki reached out and laid her hand on Eleanor's face, it was at this moment that Eleanor knew it wasn't just a dream but that this moment was indeed real. The feeling of her soft hand against her cheek made her feel weak at the knees, her she was after all this time away from her goddess and now they were in front of one another.

She couldn't contain herself anymore; Eleanor quickly went up and hugged Miyuki with all her might fearing that she might disappear again. Miyuki held her firmly, she was holding her angel again and she couldn't believe it herself and she couldn't be happier.

Miyuki placed her finger on Eleanor's chin to gently lift her face so she could look into her jade colored orbs but the moment she did, she felt a wetness on Eleanor's chin.

-"Eli are you crying?"- Eleanor quickly tried to wipe the tears from her face to try and hide her pain.

-"I'm not crying…"- Of course Miyuki knew the truth, Eleanor was never a good liar and she couldn't help but feel awful but then again she too went through the same thing; Miyuki recalled all the nights when she cried herself to sleep thinking she would never see her beloved angel again.

Eleanor didn't reply instead she rose up on her toes to plant her lips on Miyuki's who didn't resist instead she locked lips with Eleanor, gaining a few glances from the passing people but the two reunited lovers didn't care.

-"Before you two get any more serious in front of all these people maybe we should get a move on now."- The two girls broke from their trance to face Shizuma who was leaning on the car with her arms crossed and a big smirk across her face.

Once Miyuki and Eleanor were inside the car, everyone got ready to embark on the real trip to have fun and to help lift both of their friend's broken spirits. Everyone sat close together talking amongst each other while Eleanor sat on Miyuki's lap embracing her. As for Miyuki she too held her dear girlfriend close to her and for a moment Miyuki couldn't believe that this was really happening, she thought that maybe Eleanor wasn't really there in front of her but her scent, her warmth and the sound of her heartbeats proved otherwise.

Shizuma couldn't help but stare at the two which brought a smile upon her face and looking at Nagisa who had the same expression told her that she too was very happy for them.

-This is amazing isn't it Yaya?"- Tsubomi rested her head on Yaya's shoulder as she answered, -"It is, I'm so happy for them."- looking at Chikaru who sat in the arms of her beloved Shion, her expression also told her that she was very relived to finally see some life come back into Eleanor's eyes.

The rest of the girls enjoyed the remainder of the ride to wherever it was that Shizuma was taking them too, but for the two reunited lovers in the back of the car could care less how long the ride took them since they finally had each other.

* * *

-"We're here."- Shizuma stepped out of the car as everyone else followed her out, as for Eleanor she had to force herself to break off the hug slowly even though she didn't want to.

The moment Eleanor started heading out the door she felt Miyuki grab her wrist and threw her softly against the car seat with a yelp. Miyuki was kneeling right above Eleanor as she parted her raven black hair from her face and placed her other hand on her mid riff and slowly lowered her lips until she felt Eleanor's soft lips against hers.

-"Hey what's taking—oh."- Shizuma had came in to tell them to come outside but the sight before her was not really what she expected, although she should have considering their time apart from one another. She smiled to herself and tried to contain the giggles that were threatening to come out as she softly closed the door to give them some time.

-"So shall we get going Eli?"- Eleanor who still had her arms around Miyuki's neck replied with, -"Yeah…though I wouldn't mind staying here, you know to catch up."- Miyuki chuckled telling her that even though she wouldn't mind herself, they still had friends waiting on them so with motivation Eleanor propped herself off the seat and stepped outside hand in hand with her beautiful goddess.

When Eleanor looked up she noticed that they were at a museum and wondered why this was the spot to come too and Miyuki somehow sensing her confusion answered for her.

-"I lied to my father that I was coming here."- Eleanor looked at Miyuki from her confused state, but that raised one more question that Miyuki also answered as if she had read her mind, -"I told him that my fiancée was here…"- Miyuki's face gained a hurt expression when she said that.

Now Eleanor wished she didn't hear those words not only was it heart wrenching but it brought her already weak morale down. Now that she thought about it that would mean that she would lose Miyuki once again after their little trip of fun is over and that destroyed her even more.

Miyuki sensing her agony like if their hearts were linked to one another, she quickly wrapped her arms around her angel knowing exactly what she was thinking about, -"No no no don't think about that okay sweetheart."- Not that she didn't want too but Eleanor knew it was inevitable and that was what was killing her.

-"Don't think about it, this night is just for you and me got it babe?"- Miyuki raised Eleanor's face to stare into those green eyes of hers. Eleanor nodded her head and held Miyuki's hand as all the girls walked inside the museum which Miyuki later said that she had actually wanted to come here with Eleanor before but never had the chance to.

The moment those big heavy doors opened Eleanor could smell everything in the museum, it smelled like old paintings and an aroma that was kind of hard to place but perhaps it was all the tapestries that were placed in the front that gave it quite the smell, but it wasn't a bad smell more like how it smells after a storm which was the only way she could describe it.

Before she knew it Eleanor was back to her old self, laughing and having a good time with Miyuki and Yaya noticed this and was glad for her since it had been quite a while since she's seen her like that.

-"Eli-chan looks like she's back to her old self right Shizuma-sama?"- Nagisa asked as she watched Eleanor and Miyuki being silly with each other.

-"Yes, she does seem like she's all better, like she was given life again."- Chikaru added who couldn't take her eyes of Eleanor.

-"I wonder about that."- Shizuma's tone was a bit unsettling, -"She's fine right now but after all this is over, that's what I'm worried about."-

Nagisa and Chikaru had let that detail slip their minds and began to worry alongside Shizuma, what were they to do when it does happen?

But it didn't take long till a smile reappeared on Chikaru's face, but this was a different kind of smile that said, -"I wouldn't worry, I have a feeling something else is going to happen Shizuma-sama."- She spoke with such calm and confidence as she looked at Eleanor, like if something was changing within her and Eleanor had yet to realize it.

* * *

Stepping out of the museum the girls pranced around the building deciding on what to do next and as Shizuma pointed out; the night was still young and suggested they go to a nightclub just for fun.

They all hopped in the limo and proceeded to head further up through town to check out a nightclub Shizuma wanted to go to. The ride over was unexpectedly short as the girls stepped out and were facing a building with a large sign that had a few neon logos and in front of the building stood the doorman who looked very strong just by the sheer size of the man and was only letting a few people in at a time.

-"Shizuma are you sure about this?"- Miyuki looked concerned judging by how she kept eyeing the place up and down.

-"If you worried about me drinking you don't have to be."- She said with a chuckle, -"Besides my parents always come here from time to time so it's okay."-

-"Come on Miyuki let's have a little fun."- Eleanor tugged Miyuki's arm playfully to get her to come with them.

Shizuma approached the doorman and tapped him on the shoulder, -"Are you on the list?"- The moment he realized who was standing before him he quickly said, -"Ah I didn't realize it was you, welcome back please go on in."-

-"Don't worry about it."- Shizuma waved her hand for her friends to follow her.

Once inside they were greeted with the loud trembling base from the music it was almost hard to hear everyone as the vibrations from the songs could be felt all around them. The sound of the music, the thickness in the air and the slight smell of sweat said that everyone here was enjoying themselves; Eleanor observed everything there was from the smell to the sight of the people dancing and this was all new to her having not been in a dance club herself.

-"How did you do that Shizuma-sama?"- Nagisa was very excited just by the way she sounded

-"Well my parents loved this club so much that they own most of it now so we can just get it in whenever we want."-

With that being said the girl's approached the dance floor and began dancing, although Eleanor on the other hand was not such a graceful dancer in fact she had never danced in her life and it was a bit embarrassing for her as she kept tripping over her own feet.

-"Eli haven't you ever danced before?"- Yaya asked as she was dancing near Eleanor.

-"No I haven't."- Eleanor panted as she tried to keep up with Miyuki's pace but only made a fool of herself in the end. Eleanor wasn't one for dancing and even though she had been to family reunions where people would dance, she would always stay seated and watched the others, even though it did look fun Eleanor never had rhythm for it.

-"You can play guitar but you can't dance?"- Yaya teased Eleanor who said, -"Hey dancing was never something I was good at."- Her face flushing with a red hue.

After a few hours, Shizuma who was dancing with Nagisa felt this was a good of time as any to do something special for Eleanor and Miyuki. Shizuma whispered something into Nagisa's ear to which she nodded with approval and held Nagisa's hand as they walked to the DJ of the club.

A couple of feet away from Miyuki who was dancing next to Shion, Eleanor was desperately trying to learn how to dance, being taught by both Yaya and Chikaru discreetly but failed at every attempt despite all the teasing Yaya was doing just to fluster her.

-"Don't worry too much about it Eli, you'll get it."- Eleanor panted softly as she said, -"Maybe so but I really want to learn so I can be able to dance with Miyuki."-

-"I understand Eli but try not to burn yourself out too much, just you wait you are going to be dancing like a pro in no time."- Eleanor looked behind her to see Chikaru dancing with so much grace that she couldn't help but be speechless; she flowed so elegantly with the music like a steaming river it was amazing, gaining a lot of glances from the people dancing near her even Shion who was having a difficult time trying to keep up with Chikaru.

-"I hope so…"- Yaya followed her gaze to see what had caught her eye, -"Don't worry Eli, Chikaru has always been a good dancer…she did make a dancing club back at Lulim after all."-

-"No kidding."-

Eleanor knew she was a bad dancer and no amount of tips well help her get good at dancing in a short amount of time, she knew that it would take her a long time. Eleanor then realized that her mother couldn't dance either, and she never knew why she couldn't but then again her father was a very good dancer and Eleanor wished she had his talent right about now.

Eleanor released a small exhale when something happened that caught her off guard, a loud voice came over the speaker system that said, -"Everyone please clear the dance floor for a very special couple that just got back together after a long struggle and wish to dance with one another to prove their love for each other."-

The crowd did just as the man said and many people there were looking around to see who the identity of this mysterious couple were.

-"Wow I can't imagine how it must feel to have so many eyes on you huh Yaya?"- And as if on cue that's when the light shined on Eleanor and Miyuki, that's when she realized that they were the special couple.

Eleanor felt really embarrassed, -"Yaya I can't to do this, I already dance like an idiot and if I go out there,"- but Yaya interrupted as she laughed, -"Don't worry Eli and get out there so you can be with the girl you love."- Yaya then softly pushed Eleanor to the dance floor where Miyuki was waiting for her with the warmest expression on her beautiful face.

The two girls walked towards one another, as Eleanor wrapped her arms around Miyuki's waist and Miyuki above Eleanor's shoulders. The height difference being evident with Miyuki towering over Eleanor by a few inches but it didn't matter to her, what mattered was standing in front of Miyuki.

Once a slow and romantic song started playing, the two lovers began to slow dance and it couldn't be more romantic then that. Shizuma watched with a satisfied smile as she leaned on the railing of the booth and so did most of the audience who seemed to have their hearts warmed by the tender scene while others were surprised that two girls were girlfriends.

Eleanor rested her head right by Miyuki's collar bone and Miyuki held her beautiful angel closer to her as they continued to dance under the spotlight while their friends watched on.

-"Miyuki?"-

-"Yes."- she answered without letting go of Eleanor.

-"I don't want this night to end."-

-"Neither do I."- But deep down in her heart Eleanor knew the sad truth; this wonderful night would eventually come to end.

* * *

The girls finally stepped out of the club after a long night of dancing and considering they still had a good amount of time left, they decided to get something to eat.

With Shizuma's driver ready to take them anywhere she wanted recommended a restaurant that her family would go to on special occasion and simply because the food was just amazing.

The ride was a bit bumpy but pleasant as all the girls were talking and laughing while an exhausted Eleanor sat in the back trying to catch her second wind. After the slow dance was over Eleanor had to endure a sort of marathon of dancing once all her friends joined in when more upbeat music started playing.

While everyone else were enjoying themselves, at the front of the limo however Shizuma had been telling Miyuki at her request how Eleanor had been faring ever since she was separated since she had been concerned for her for a long time.

-"Are you sure you want to know Miyuki?"- Shizuma looked at Eleanor who was resting comfortably in the back with her eyes closed.

-"Yes, you have no idea how much it has been killing me not knowing how she was taking all this before."- She paused for a bit, -"I mean she looks so happy now,"- she smiled while looking at Eleanor, -"But what about before?"-

With a heavy sigh Shizuma began telling Miyuki how much of a wreak Eleanor had been ever since what happened, she told her how she spent a week alone without going to school, she told her how she wasn't able to sleep or eat, she told her about Eleanor's major breakdown at the lake.

It took a while for it to sink in, everything Miyuki just heard was a bit too much to bear but she needed to know how she had been.

-"I…I didn't know it was so bad."- Miyuki was dumbstruck she never would have figured it would have been this horrible for her Eli.

-"It wasn't just Eleanor was it, you as well right Miyuki?"- Miyuki nodded her head as she continued,-"If only I knew what was happening to her."-

-"It wasn't your fault Miyuki, it was already hard to just contact you so it would've been just as difficult for you to call Eli."-

-"I just—,"- Shizuma placed her hand on Miyuki's knee, -"Don't beat yourself up Miyuki, She's alright now and that includes you."-

-"For how long Shizuma?"- She hesitated, -"After all this is over…This is going to destroy her."-

-"Maybe, maybe not but she's a strong girl Miyuki, I'm confident she'll be okay and Chikaru seems to think so too."- Shizuma leaned against the seat, -"But what about you?"-

-"I…,"- She began,-"…Don't think I'll be able to handle it."-

They both seemed to be caught up with their thoughts to say anything, Shizuma knew that when it does get to that point Miyuki might not deal with it too well but on the other hand Chikaru's words still lingered in her mind about Eleanor.

Miyuki's mind was running rampant; she didn't want to lose Eleanor a second time but knew that she couldn't do a damn thing about it not while her father still had his strings on her like a puppet to be controlled. Just as Miyuki was about sink into depression Eleanor appeared right before her and hugged her.

-"Hey there beautiful, why the long face?"- Miyuki snapped from her thoughts to see Eleanor right in front of her.

-"Oh it's nothing really."- Eleanor didn't know if she was really troubled or if something else was going on.

-"Are you sure? You look sad."-

-"I'm fine, just a bit hungry is all."- Miyuki hated herself for lying but she didn't want Eleanor to feel awful anymore.

-"Yeah she's just hungry Eli, she is known to throw a fit sometimes."- Shizuma covered for Miyuki, she knew she was lying for Eleanor's sake and Miyuki gave her a look of gratitude.

Just having Eleanor hold her was enough to help ease Miyuki's mind and calm her down goodness knows she needed her badly. She needed to be strong, strong for Eleanor and no matter what were to happen she had to keep a brave face even after it all comes to end as she had no idea how bad it might all affect the both of them.

-"Okay…"- Eleanor felt something was up but she let it slide for now.

-"By the way Shizuma, that was an awesome club."- Eleanor began, -"I can't even feel my legs."- She laughed at the mere attempt to get her legs to move as they felt like they were about to come off, she barely managed to drag herself over to where Miyuki was sitting.

-"I'm glad you liked it, and I have a feeling you're going to like the place we're going to even more."- Where ever it was they were headed it just intrigued Eleanor even more that she couldn't wait.

Little time had passed and the building came into view, it was a large white building with windows on every wall and Eleanor could see all the people inside enjoying their meals and she'd never felt more hungry in her life.

* * *

Eleanor threw the doors open wide and stepped into an aroma of so many different foods that made her mouth water and she could almost taste it. The inside of the building was brightly lit, it made the white colored walls look even whiter and there were so many people sitting in large round tables enjoying their food that she didn't know how much longer she could wait.

But Before Eleanor went any further she noticed that some of her friends were missing, -"Hey Yaya where is everyone?"- Yaya looked around but saw no one.

-"They're outside."- Nagisa walked by them and pointed towards a window where everyone saw Miyuki, Shizuma and Chikaru outside. Eleanor could see they were talking and Miyuki looked awful like if someone had just given her some very bad news, and just as Eleanor was about to head outside she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

-"Chikaru said to go on without for us now, they'll be inside in a while."- Eleanor turned her head to see Shion who gently guided her back towards the room.

-"What's going on?"- Shion said nothing as they all walked back towards the tables, -"Shion what's going on?"-

-"Don't worry about it Eli-senpai."- It was Tsubomi's turn to speak, -"I'm sure they're just talking."-

-"About what?"-

-"It's not our business Eli-senpai."- Well maybe not but Eleanor saw how sad Miyuki looked and wanted to know why as it was beginning to worry her.

Outside the restaurant however was Eleanor's concern come true, unbeknownst to Eleanor a very heart broken Miyuki stood by the building, close to tears over the fact that after they finish here it's all over for the both of them.

Shizuma and Chikaru stood by her side in an attempt to cheer her up but considering the circumstances this would be very difficult and not that anyone could blame her.

-"This is it…,"- Miyuki was at a loss for words, -"…After this I lose her again."- Miyuki felt herself coming close to tears as she leaned against the stone wall of the building and slid down into a crouched position.

-"I don't think I can handle this anymore Shizuma."- Miyuki hung her head as Shizuma knelt down beside her.

-"You have to be strong Miyuki."- Shizuma placed her arm around Miyuki.

-"For what! It's not going to matter in the end."- She sniffed, -"After this I go back to whatever hell my father has for me and Eli will be all alone again!"-

-"I…would be alone."-

Chikaru knelt down near her, -"You still have to be strong Miyuki-sama, what if Eli-chan saw you like this."- Miyuki glanced at Chikaru who could clearly see the pain in her eyes.

-"I can't tell you that everything is going to be okay, or that in time everything will be better."- Chikaru said, -"But it's clearly not the end Miyuki-sama.

-"Not the end? But I—,"-Chikaru raised her hand to Miyuki's lips, -"What I can tell you however Miyuki-sama, is that the love you two have for each other will overcome this hardship."-

-"I'm not sure if I can believe that."- Miyuki coldly stated.

Shizuma answered next, -"Don't you believe that Miyuki?"-

-"It's not that, I just don't believe there's anyway around this."-

-"Miyuki-sama,"- Chikaru began, -"Things aren't like they seem, if you just have faith in you and Eli-chan I promise things will be better."- Chikaru soothingly told Miyuki.

-"I agree with Chikaru, Miyuki just have a little faith."- Miyuki looked at Chikaru then Shizuma, -"What if you both are wrong, what if it gets worse."-

-"Miyuki-sama…I truly believe that a miracle can happen."- Chikaru told Miyuki smiling as she did so, but she confirmed this more to herself then to Miyuki.

-"Now come on Miyuki, Eli is waiting for you."- Shizuma helped Miyuki to her feet and dusted her back off having been leaning on the wall of the building.

-"Chikaru…,"- Miyuki asked, -"Do you really believe that things will be better for Eli and me."-

Chikaru closed her eyes then opened them and looked at Eleanor through the window as she said, -"Yes, yes I do."-

Chikaru's words lifted Miyuki's spirit if just a bit seeing as how Chikaru truly believed in her future with Eleanor and Shizuma thought so too which helped strengthen Miyuki's resolve, she's never felt luckier to have such great friends and a wonderful girlfriend.

After wiping the few tears that gathered on her eyes she headed inside the restaurant where her angel was waiting for her.

* * *

-"Hey there love."- Eleanor told Miyuki as she sat down next to her, -"Is everything okay."-

Miyuki almost immediately wrapped her arms around Eleanor as she said, -"Yeah, everything is fine."- She then took her hand and raised Eleanor's face as she planted a small kiss on her lips.

The group ordered their meals and slowly waited for them to be ready as for Eleanor who was getting a bit impatient as evident by her growling stomach. Eleanor remembered that she hasn't a good meal in a long time having been depressed over Miyuki and not getting enough food in her besides what Yaya had gotten for her earlier.

Of course possibly the only girl who was about to give Eleanor a run for her money was Nagisa, now Eleanor doesn't know how she does it but that tiny girl puts away food like there's no tomorrow and still has room for more. Eleanor considered her blessed, seeing as how she could eat anything she wants and not gain an ounce but then again the same went for Eleanor though she enjoyed exercising just to stay fit.

Eleanor had her chin resting on the table anxiously waiting for her food to get there, blowing air through the straw she had in her mouth. It then occurred to her; she never thanked Shizuma for getting Miyuki here with her as this was the best thing that's happened to her in a long time.

Miyuki picked Eleanor off the table to sit straight as she said, -"You okay?"-

-"Yeah just a bit impatient."- Miyuki only chuckled,

-"But that reminds me,"- Eleanor began, -"Shizuma I never thanked you."-

Shizuma looked perplexed, -"For what Eli?"-

Eleanor was taken aback, -"For this, getting Miyuki here…for everything thank you."-

Shizuma took a sip from her drink and rested her elbows on the table as she intertwined her fingers, -"I'm not the one you should be thanking Eli."-

-"What?"- Even Miyuki looked a bit surprised by her response.

Shizuma smiled before continuing, -"The person you should be thanking is,"- Shizuma turned to look at,-"…Nagisa, it was her idea."-

Eleanor was speechless, -"I merely set all this up, Nagisa was the one who told me to tell Miyuki to lie to her father about coming here and meeting her fiancée."- Shizuma lightly chuckled, -"To be honest it probably would've taken me a good while to think of something like this."-

-"It's Nagisa you should be thanking."- Nagisa lowered her head as she smiled and red tint came across her cheeks.

Eleanor reached out and held Nagisa's hand, -"Nagisa…thank you, if not for you I'd probably still be a wreck."-

-"I hated seeing you in pain Eli-chan, and it was the least we could do."- Nagisa placed her hand on top of Eleanor's, -"You were there for me, and I wanted to be there for you Eli-chan you are one of my greatest friends."-

There were so many emotions of gratitude she wanted to express to Nagisa but Miyuki softly reached out for her angel to pull her back softly. Eleanor thanked Nagisa again and to Shizuma who helped set this up but she shook her head in protest but Eleanor thanked her none the less as did Miyuki to the both of them.

Eleanor would never be able to repay the debt Nagisa and Shizuma have done for her even if it was for just one day that she could see Miyuki but that one day was worth it. Eleanor leaned on Miyuki with the back of her head resting on Miyuki's shoulder and Miyuki held her warmly from her side as they waited for their food to reach their table.

* * *

Stepping out of the building with their stomachs full the girls were laughing and talking amongst themselves about a lot of trivial things. Eleanor for one could not believe how Nagisa was able to put it all away, how she was able to find so much room in her stomach was beyond her.

Nagisa still carried an ice-cream cone from the dessert table on the way out and this was her fourth ice -cream, everyone always knew she had quite the sweet tooth but four ice-cream cones and a bowl of jell-o was a bit much in her books. The strange part to Eleanor was the fact that Nagisa didn't even seemed phased by all the food she ate, while Eleanor slowly walked and held her stomach.

Eleanor however couldn't recall when she had eaten something so tasty or rather when she had anything to eat at all, having not eaten much of anything for a while. With her hunger sated she held on to the arm of her beloved Miyuki who was also rather full from all the food she ate as well.

Everyone else that was with them came out full and content with everything, though Shion and Chikaru didn't eat a lot but they did eat a lot of the sweet desserts afterwards.

Everyone thanked Shizuma for the great choice in restaurant, especially Eleanor who couldn't recall having eaten that great for a while.

It didn't take long till the car rounded up the corner and stopped in front of everyone, once they were all inside the car took off.

It was here that the harsh reality sunk inside Eleanor's head, this was the moment they had to drop off Miyuki and she didn't want too. The chatter died down after they were halfway there, no one said a word because they all knew what was going too happen and no one knew how Eleanor would react once it did happen.

Miyuki held onto Eleanor's hand and they lowered their heads slowly until their foreheads touched and neither one said a word to each other. They too knew that this was it for them, Eleanor couldn't find any words to express how she felt and neither could Miyuki but she didn't want to let go either.

The moment finally came and as they pulled up in front of Miyuki's home and much as Eleanor wished for this to never happen, it proved to be inevitable for her. If this was a different type of day where none of this ever happened to the both of them, Eleanor would have been in awe over Miyuki's home. Her home was like a giant Mansion that made Eleanor's home look small, it was surrounded by a large white stone fence and a silver bar gate with a walkway that looked like it stretched for miles and her home was beautiful it was like looking at a castle with large windows and a large double doors and the corners of the house were shaped like a tower.

Eleanor gripped Miyuki's hands tighter and neither one looked into their eyes as they both didn't know what to say to each other.

-"I guess…this is it."- Those simple words caused so much pain on Miyuki as it did Eleanor.

-"I know."- Eleanor let go of her hands and instead embraced Miyuki never wanting to let her go.

-"I'm so sorry Eli."- Miyuki wanted to apologize for ever making her fall in love with her, having feared the consequences but Eleanor shook her head, -"No you don't have to apologize."-

Miyuki ran her fingers through Eleanor's hair, knowing that she would never see her again or feel her soft skin as she traced Eleanor's lips with her finger.

Sharing one final kiss the pair slowly separated from each other, letting their hands slowly slip away as Miyuki opened the door and exit the car.

-"Matte…,"- Miyuki turned around to see Eleanor's hands fiddling with something behind her neck, -"I want you to have this."- She held in her hand a small silver oval shaped pendent that had a rose design etched on it and held on by a long thin chain, a pendent she remembered seeing when they first met but never asked about it.

-"I've had this since I was little,"- Eleanor chuckled, -"I've never once taken it off."-

-"Eli no I can't take this."-Miyuki softly said, -"That's yours."-

-"More of a reason why you should have it."- Eleanor took Miyuki's hand and placed it, -"I want you to have a part of me with you, even if it's just a reminder of our time together but most importantly for the love I feel for you."- Eleanor closed Miyuki's hand containing the pendent, and then placed her hand on top of Miyuki's closed fist.

Miyuki wanted to burst into tears as this was starting to be too much for her, she never realized it would hit her this bad but she kept on a brave face just for Eleanor even if it failed. After embracing Eleanor for what felt like the final time, Miyuki closed the car door behind her and began her walk towards her large home.

Eleanor watched on in pain, all she wanted to do was run outside and bring her back but right now that would not be possible, she feared what her father would do to her or Miyuki if she tried.

As Eleanor watched on, Shizuma who felt that Eleanor would have another breakdown over the fact that Miyuki is gone from her life again quickly signaled her driver Shiro to drive away and spare Eleanor of having to watch anymore.

The ride back was very quiet; no one said a word to Eleanor as the atmosphere inside the car felt tense and everyone could only imagine the emotional stress that was taking its toll on Eleanor. Eleanor however sat hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees and her head held low as the front part of her black hair covered the right side of her face like a curtain.

Chikaru was about to stand up and head over to Eleanor to try and comfort her, but a quick yet soft hand on her shoulder by Shion who slowly shook her head made her sit back down with a frown on her face. Yaya wanted to help ease her pain even though she knew it would be pointless at the moment and seeing the look on Tsubomi's face told her the same thing Shion told Chikaru.

One thing Chikaru did see were Eleanor's hands, her hands were clenched into fists and shaking slightly but what she didn't know was either because she was feeling sorrow and tried her best to cope with it or was it because she was feeling anger.

If one didn't look closely enough, they would have not noticed the tear drop that feel on Eleanor's enclosed fists as Chikaru saw. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything for her made Chikaru feel sad in her own way, it pained her when she couldn't help the people she cared about.

There was nothing that could be said or done for Eleanor, everyone was quiet as they continued to drive back to Astraea Hill.

* * *

Miyuki closed the door behind her and leaned against it, trying her best to contain the tears that were so desperately trying to escape her eyes. She didn't want to believe that everything she had ever come to know and love had to come to an end, to lose Eleanor and be forced upon a different life that she did not want.

Her father was being cruel to her; being forced into a marriage to a person she did not love nor would she ever knowing that her heart belonged to Eleanor. This tradition as he so called it was nothing short of being cruel to one's own child and controlling their life against their will and for what, wealth or power? Something her father desperately believed was necessary in this life, Miyuki didn't care about the Rokujo traditions or rather the forced expectations one expected from their child.

Miyuki only cared about one thing and that was that she loved Eleanor and no one else, their hearts were linked together by an inseparable bond between the two. Since the day the met, to when they became friends to the eventful trip they both had where their love for each other was known and that was what mattered to her as she clutched onto the pendent that Eleanor gave her.

Miyuki would give away anything just to be with her angel, she didn't care if her father would cut her off from the family, and she didn't care if he cut all her money from her as well because all she wanted was to be with Eleanor. Before Eleanor even arrived to Astraea Hill Miyuki remembered being alone, love wasn't something that came to her easily mainly because everyone knew she was engaged once and that drove people away while others saw her as the scary council president. But the moment she met Eleanor it was like her world had meaning again, maybe not at first since Miyuki had the same expectations just like all the other girls she once knew, and that was to be afraid of her but the more time they spent together the more Miyuki was wrong and in those moments together she started to fall in love with her and not once did she regret it.

The main hall of her home was large, all the floor was covered in a dark red carpet with multiple rooms on each side while the left side of the main hall was a study room where her father would read all his things or do some work and Miyuki had to pass by their quietly incase her father was indeed there.

She walked along the carpet floor hoping to get to her room which was on the second floor past the long staircase.

-"I see you're back."- Miyuki froze, fear crept in her body as her father had been waiting in his study room.

-"Yeah."- Was all Miyuki managed to say, -"Have you been up long?"-

-"A good while."-, he stood up as he walked towards her, -"I hope you enjoyed your last trip with ."-

Miyuki's blood froze, how did he know she was with her?

-"You honestly thought I wouldn't know Miyuki,"- Her father began, -"Do you have any idea what you are doing?"-

-"I know perfectly well what I'm doing father."-

-"Then you should know all the damage you are causing to your family for being with that girl."-

-"Damage!"- Miyuki was shocked but not surprised by his statement, -"Speak for yourself."-

-"Excuse me!"- He looked furious, -"I had already told you not to ever see that girl again."-

-"I don't care father, I love her!"-

-"Love? You don't even know what love is child."-

-"I know more than you ever will."-

-"You watch how you talk to me!"-

-"Have you ever considered father how I feel about this!"- Miyuki told him, -"I don't want this! I never wanted this for myself, why are you forcing me to do all this."-

-"Why?! Because it's your duty as our child to keep the rokujo tradition going."-

-"To hell with tradition, you don't even care about it! All you care about is money!"- Miyuki clenched her fist, -"That's the only reason you're forcing me into this crap! To marry some man I don't love!"-

-"I have no more of this Miyuki! You will go meet him tomorrow at the place I chose and accept his marriage proposal and you will do as I say!"-

Before Miyuki could say anymore they both heard a voice come from the stairs that said, -"Enough Hoshiro!"- Miyuki's mother Rika was coming down the stairs in a pretty nightgown having been woken up by their argument.

-"Mother I—"- But her mother raised her hand to hush her daughter, -"Go upstairs darling."- Miyuki did so not wanting to be in the same room as her father.

As soon as Rika heard the door close she turned to her husband, -"Really Hoshiro, the first thing you do when you see her is start an argument?"-

-"That girl needs to learn her place."- Rika was disgusted by his words.

-"You know I can't believe you sometimes."- She paused for a bit crossing her arms, -"Miyuki's right it's her life, she can do what she wants."-

-"You think I care what she wants, she'll do as I say."-

Rika was utterly repulsed by her husband, all she could think was that this man was not the person she married and did not want to be in his presence any longer.

With her husband retreating back into his study and slamming the door shut, Rika went back upstairs to try and comfort her daughter.

She opened the door to her daughter's room, -"May I come in?"- Miyuki replied with a 'yeah' as she was sitting on a little bench next to her large window that overlooked her backyard and the large glowing moon resting high in the sky.

Rika walked in the room and pulled up the chair that Miyuki had sitting by her mirror stand. Rika couldn't help but notice the strange aura in the room, it was an aura of sadness if one were to put words on it. She instantly knew how her daughter was feeling as all mothers would, and she truly hated what her husband was putting her through.

Rika sat next to her daughter and before anything could be said Miyuki leaned on her mother, resting her head on her shoulder as Rika slowly stroked Miyuki's head.

-"Mother why is he such an ass—"- Rika quickly hushed Miyuki, -"I know darling and I really don't blame you for hating him."-

-"I don't know what happened to him, he wasn't always this way"- Rika explained, -"He changed somewhere along the years I've been married to him."-

-"It's not fair mother, why is he doing this to me."- Rika could sense the distress in her voice, -"There's no way I could ever love someone as I do Eleanor."-

-"She must really mean a lot to you Miyuki."-

-"More then you know mother."- Rika saw Miyuki's hand grip something more firmly.

-"I can imagine,"- Rika ran her fingers through her daughter's blue hair, -"Eleanor must love you as much you do her."- Miyuki nodded her head.

-"You know you never presented her to me."- There was sorrow in Miyuki's eyes, -"I don't think I ever will now."-

Rika didn't want her daughter to think about what was going on and instead just wanted to know more about Eleanor at least that way her mind would be off the pain she was feeling if just a little. Miyuki never mentioned anything to her other than that she was in a relationship with another girl and hopefully those pleasant memories would help Miyuki to relieve some of the anger that was pent up.

-"What's that your holding."- Rika's gaze fixed on Miyuki's hand.

Miyuki slowly opened her clenched fist to reveal a small silver oval shaped pendent.

-"This is what she gave me as they dropped me off,"- Miyuki showed it to her mother, -"This belonged to her, she wore this since she was just a little girl and had never taken it off."- Miyuki explained

Rika was touched by how much Eleanor cared for her daughter, to give her something that was so precious to her was something she admired.

-"You must be very special to her."-

Miyuki smiled behind watery eyes, -"As she is to me."-

-"Well look I'll try talking to your father to help settle this."- She tried comforting Miyuki who immediately shot back, -"Don't bother mother, it's not going to change anything. You of all people know that."-

Miyuki was right about that, even if she did try talking some sense into Hoshiro it would prove to be a disaster and it would accomplish nothing. Her husband already made it perfectly clear that once she goes meet the man she's supposed to marry; she was to accept his marriage proposal right there on the spot and that angered Rika.

-"Well I'll still try anyways okay darling,"- Rika stood up, -"I'll let you be now, try to get some rest."- Rika planted a kiss on the top of Miyuki's head and retreated back to her room.

Once she left, Miyuki continued to stare out the window with high hopes that everything she was going through was just a dream. The more she hoped for it the more it would disappoint her when it indeed was real; she wanted so desperately to wake up and to see that she was still holding Eleanor in her arms.

This whole week had been heart wrecking for her and this was the only glimmer of hope she had left when she saw Eleanor again. That glimmer of hope however was extinguished like a candle's flame when her father decided to intervene in her life and how she hated it.

Having Eleanor close to her heart was the only thing keeping Miyuki from losing it as she rubbed her thumb against the etched surface of the pendent. As she was running her thumb across the pendent she felt something small sticking out its side and upon closer inspection she saw a small latch on it; as she flicked it open she saw a jade colored oval shaped gem resting nicely within it.

The small gem inside made Miyuki come to tears because looking at that gem was like looking into Eleanor's eyes and she couldn't bear it anymore. Miyuki grasped the pendent in both hands and brought them to her chest near her heart as she silently wept for the angel she'll never see again.

End Chapter 11


	12. We Made A Promise

A/N: Here you guys go my latest chapter and I gotta say had fun writing this one so I hope you all enjoy it. Don't own strawberry panic or its characters besides my own OC

* * *

Chapter 12: We Made A Promise.

Eleanor threw open the door to her room and franticly marched in a fit of rage, what her friends thought were tears of pain were actually of anger unable to contain herself any longer. Eleanor was scaring herself at the same time, not once had she ever experienced this much anger towards something or rather someone, in fact she never liked the feeling anger brought on her and thus was rarely the type to get upset. While it did take a lot to make Eleanor angry she always tried to stay calm as best she could but when she ever did get upset she would later start to hate herself, she hated the fact that anger always brought out more emotions she did not want and it turned her into someone she didn't want to be.

Eleanor in her haste forgot to close the door behind her as she gripped the frames of her bed with all her strength, not knowing what else to do. Her anger towards Miyuki's father made Eleanor feel lost within her own mind, all she could think of was why would her father do such a thing to Miyuki. All Eleanor wanted to do was to hurt this man, to beat him to a pulp but even then it was just wishful thinking, Eleanor could never hurt another person as much as they would hurt her, though that's not to say she wouldn't defend what was dear to her.

She wanted this nonsense to end, she wanted to hold the girl that was most dear to her and go back to the way things were but the way it's going now it would be impossible.

Eleanor was so lost in her own thoughts and rage that she failed to notice Yaya and Shizuma who had followed her inside her room to make sure she was okay but something felt off. Eleanor looked different; she didn't look like the same girl they both had come to known, like there was a fire brewing within Eleanor that was screaming to get out. Shizuma didn't even recognize the girl that was standing in front of her anymore, Eleanor looked like a different person and she wasn't even sure if the same Eleanor she knew was still there and for a moment it was very intimidating.

They both hesitated to speak to her fearing she would lash out at them but they both knew that even Eleanor wasn't capable of that, she loved them like sisters.

Yaya finally walked up to Eleanor and placed her hand on her shoulder and when Eleanor turned her head to see her, she saw her pain. Her eyes held an unquestionable amount of sorrow but yet those jade colored orbs also held this strength within them that cried 'it was time to take action'. Although Yaya couldn't help but feel horrible for her sister figure, she couldn't figure how she was able to endure all this pain but she could see Eleanor was handling this better than before or she at least hoped so.

-"Eli, it's not my place to say but please you have to calm down."- Yaya wrapped her arms around Eleanor.

Shizuma who did the same also said, -"I agree with Yaya, don't let anger control you Eli, you're far too sweet for that."-

Being held by both her friends felt comforting and was slowly letting go of the bed frame.

-"I know…"- Despite being fueled with rage Eleanor's voice still sounded like the same sweet and fun girl they both knew.

Eleanor released a long slow exhale as she finally let go of the frame and dropped her hands to her sides, letting her rage subside a bit so she could think clearly. If it weren't for them being there with her, Eleanor would have done something reckless and rash.

They both guided Eleanor to her bed and sat her down making sure she was level headed now.

-"This is a dumb question but are you okay Eli?"- Yaya asked with a concerned look on her face.

Was she okay? Eleanor didn't even know how to really answer that having been feeling so many mixed emotions and having devastating thoughts.

-"No, I'm not."- Eleanor truly wasn't and she didn't want to lie to them to make them feel better but even if she did they would have caught on to that, not being a good liar at all.

-"I feel like a part of me died the moment she left."- Eleanor confessed to her friends.

Yaya sat down next to her in an attempt to cheer her up, -"I know I would be lying if I said it was going to be okay, but you shouldn't be too hard on yourself Eli."-

-"She's right Eli, it's no one's fault this is happening."- Shizuma added.

-"I should have done something, I should have ran out there and brought her back with us."- Eleanor replied her voice as calm as she could possibly keep it.

-"It wouldn't have accomplished anything Eli, you saw her father and how he was like, he would've came back just like last time."- Eleanor looked at Yaya and she was right, it really wouldn't have mattered but it didn't change the fact that she wanted to be with Miyuki so badly. Her heart was even more fragile than it already was and she wasn't sure how much more she could take or what more there was left to take.

At the same time however Eleanor felt strongly in her heart that she had to do something about this, she didn't want to let this stand anymore. While she wasn't sure what she could do at the moment, she was feeling relieved in having her friends there with her and easing her troubled mind.

-"Look Eli I'm not going to lie and say to give it time and it will all be back to normal but remember that we're here for you and I will stand by you no matter what."- Shizuma threw her arms around Eli as did Yaya who vowed the same thing Shizuma did.

-"Thank you both…I'm pretty sure I would have done something stupid if not for you guys."- Eleanor admitted, knowing herself well enough to know when she is about to do something reckless.

-"Try to get some rest and hopefully you'll feel better."- Shizuma stood up and started heading for the door.

-"Same here, but Eli please come look for me if something happens okay or if you just need someone to talk to."- Yaya hugged her dearest friend that was like a sister to her.

After they left, Eleanor had much to think about and sleeping was the last thing she wanted to do with so much going on in her life. With her father forcing Miyuki into marriage was the foremost thing in her mind, she couldn't stand the thought of losing her forever. If Eleanor losses Miyuki, she wouldn't even know what will become of her, Eleanor had already lost someone she loved in her past due to their family being against it as well and she did not want to go through that again.

The only problem she thought now was that this time, the girl she loves wasn't rejecting her like the girl in her past did but that her father was forcing a wedding upon Miyuki. She didn't even know when Miyuki was supposed to get married or where for that matter and with time racing against her, Eleanor was not about to lose her.

However her thoughts were snapped back into reality by the sound of something ringing, she looked around and spotted that it was coming from her closet. She stood up and walked towards her closet, the ringing getting more distinct that she finally realized it was her cell phone that she kept hidden in her closet.

Unzipping her bag she took out a small black phone and hit the receiver button, -"Hello?"-

"Whoa do I have the right number here?"

Eleanor felt a uplifting sense of relief the moment she heard who was calling her.

"Dad."

"Oh it's you," he joked, "Hey there sweetheart."

"Dad it's so good to hear from you."

"You got that right kiddo, I meant to call sooner but I kinda lost track of time but I figured you still wouldn't be asleep yet so I thought why not call my little Eli and see how she's doing." Her father sounding very cheerful like usual and it brought a sense of happiness back into Eleanor's person.

"I'm sorry we haven't visited you lately kiddo, your mother and I were busy with a problem back at both our companies."

"It's alright dad, you did visit me last time."

"True but we didn't see that girl that you told us about, what was her name? Yuki was it?"

Eleanor chuckled, "Miyuki, dad." Hearing her father say 'oooh' in a goofy fashion brought a smile back into her face.

"You know darlin' I'm really eager to hear that Japanese language you learned, it must have been difficult."

"It was but I had tons of help."

"I'm guessing that Miyuki had a huge part in it, didn't she?" She could tell her father was trying to tease her which was working, and he knew it just by the way he said it.

"You know me and your mother really want to meet her Eli, when do you think we can?" Eleanor didn't know how to answer that with what has been going on at the moment.

Eleanor wanted to avoid the subject for just a bit as she said, "Hey dad can I ask you a question?"

He laughed, "Changin the subject on me are we? What's the matter sweetie embarrassed about good ol' dad meeting her?"

"No no that's not it but it's important."

"Okay sweetie lay it on me." Eleanor felt she needed to tell her father what was going on, she felt like he would be the only one to help her through this.

"Dad, did moms parents ever give you a hard time when you two first met?" Henry was a bit perplexed by her question but still gave her the answer she wanted to hear.

"To be honest sweetie, yes they did. They weren't exactly accepting of me, they said I was no good and to stay away from your mother. Why do you ask?"

"And what did you do dad?" She asked eager to hear his answer.

"What did I do? What any person in love would do, I fought for her as did your mother; she fought to be with me as well."

Eleanor's father went on to explain everything they both did and all the hardships they had to overcome in order to finally be with one another. A story that further Inspired Eleanor to do what she felt she needed to do and that was to fight for the woman she loves. Upon asking why they weren't accepting of her father, Henry explained that Elena's parents felt that he wouldn't be able to provide or care well enough for their daughter, both not being as wealthy as they are now.

"Why did you want to know kiddo?" Eleanor felt a bit hesitant about saying what was troubling her but forced herself to tell her loving father.

"…It's about Miyuki's parents or rather her dad." Eleanor went on to explain the entire situation to Henry, listening to every detail and almost hearing her daughter burst into tears from recalling those events that brought nothing but sorrow upon her but she managed to keep herself from losing it for the sake of her father. At the same time she told him how much she loved Miyuki and how this was killing her, not being able to be with her.

After relaying her story to him, Henry was silent for a moment before he bluntly said, "So…her father is a hardass, and a bitch." His remark made Eleanor giggle a bit.

"How dare that man to mess with my little girl's happiness, mark my words Eli next time I see him I'm gonna kick his—"

"Dad, it's alright."

"No its not alright kiddo, no one messes with my family this way." He stopped for a moment, "Listen kiddo, you do what you have to do and know I'll always stand by you, got that."

"I don't know if I can."

"Listen to me you're my flesh and blood, you're a Raynsford and my daughter, I'll always love you no matter what. But right now, you have someone that is waiting for you to go get them and save them from that kind of hell, no daughter should ever be forced to do something like that, now you go and do what you got to do kiddo." His words were a further inspiration to Eleanor.

"Alright I will."

"Atta girl, now you go get her back." Henry sounded very proud of his daughter and how couldn't he be with a wonderful daughter like Eleanor who deserves the girl she's fighting for.

"I love you dad and thank you."

"As do I sweetheart but you don't have to, that's what fathers do kiddo though I can't say the same for Mr. Hardass Rokujo, but I'll always be here for you for whatever you need me." Eleanor never felt happier having a wonderful father like him and she took his words to heart, feeling endowed with new found confidence.

After hanging up the phone Eleanor never felt so refreshed, it was like all her stress was lifted off her like a veil after talking with her father. Now Eleanor was focused on getting her girl back no matter what. She's had enough of Miyuki's father's nonsense and was coming to get her as she had made a promise to Miyuki; together no matter what.

Eleanor took a quick shower and changed her clothing, now wearing jeans, a pair of comfortable shoes and a tight short sleeved dark green dress shirt and fixing her neck length raven black hair as her right bang covered her eye completely.

But her plan would have to wait as she had planned on sneaking out, but upon looking outside her window she saw a few of the sister's walking around the forest with flashlights to make sure no one was outside breaking curfew and did not want to risk getting caught. Eleanor didn't want to be to too hasty even though time was against her and did not have the luxury of waiting around but if she did get caught then it would waste what little time she had to get her back.

"_Looks like I'm gonna have to wait it out a bit."_ However Eleanor still took comfort that it was still night time and that she still had more time to spare, she paced around the room till she finally sat down by her door and patiently waited for them to leave, she would not waste any more time then she had too. Eleanor wondered how long she would have to wait till she finally would be able to get out of there and get her beloved Miyuki back.

* * *

Miyuki stared through her window at the sun that was beginning to set and it looked mesmerizing but her trance was always cut short when she would remind herself what was happening today. Miyuki walked back to her mirror stand to look herself over, she looked beautiful wearing a form fitting blue dress with matching heels along with arm length silk gloves and she left her hair alone since it was short and easy to manage save for a flower clip she wore on the left side of her hair but the most important thing she wore was the pendent Eleanor had given her around her neck.

She wanted to dress like this for Eleanor, Miyuki wanted to surprise her by taking her to a nice restaurant after she graduated and wear the exact same dress to leave her speechless and she was sure it would work. Those thoughts brought a smile on Miyuki's face as she rubbed her thumb and index finger on the pendent, she wanted nothing more than to be with Eleanor at this very moment.

That didn't mean that Miyuki was going to go through with this, she made a decision to herself. That decision was whenever Mosuke, the man her father wants her to marry would propose to her; Miyuki would throw her drink at him and leave. Miyuki wanted no more in this and she absolutely didn't care about the consequences anymore, having thought ahead Miyuki wasn't afraid of being cut off as she found great places to work at so she could support herself.

After a few minutes had passed Miyuki's mother walked in her room to see how she was doing.

-"Hey darling."- Miyuki said nothing as her mother continued, -"Are you ready?"-

-"No."- Miyuki flat out replied, -"Mother I don't want to do this."-

-"I know you don't, and to be honest I don't want you to go through with this."- Rika lifted Miyuki's chin

-"If you want I can help you get away from all this."-

Miyuki sighed, -"I would love that but it's not an option, you know how father is and I don't want you to be caught up in this."- Miyuki would love nothing more than to actually get away from here and avoid all this nonsense but she didn't want her mother to suffer all the consequences that would have been thrown on Miyuki were she to escape from all of it.

Before Rika could say anything more Hoshiro made his way inside his daughter's room and stood by the door way.

-"Are you ready Miyuki."- He asked with almost no warmth in his voice, -"Come on you look beautiful now let's go."- Miyuki slowly walked along side her mother as her father led her to the car that was waiting for her.

Rika had tried to get her husband to reconsider everything for Miyuki and even explained how this was affecting her but Hoshiro didn't care he kept insisting it was for the best of the family. Best for the family? Now those were words that Rika detested because there were other ways to make their lives better but forcing Miyuki to do this was not one of them. Rika couldn't even begin to tell her husband about the girl that Miyuki loved, to try and make him see that their love was actually meant to be and Rika was not as blind to it as her husband was.

Hoshiro opened the car door for his daughter as she took her seat inside and told her that he got a different driver that was more reliable to him since he knew about the little bond that she had with their other driver Jonathan. Now Miyuki really had no way of going anywhere else but to the restaurant, but she didn't care if she had to walk back to the Astraea Hill and back to Eleanor's arms.

As he watched the car drive off into the distance, he lit up the cigar he had in his hand as Rika said, -"Hoshiro this isn't right."- But he said nothing almost as if he didn't hear her as he walked back into his house.

The car ride over to the restaurant was agonizing for her and it felt like she was in a bad dream just waiting to wake up. Miyuki felt nauseous and her heart was beating a little bit fast, was she scared? She wasn't sure but what she was sure was that she was going to make this go very horrible for her father.

The ride to the restaurant took a little longer then Miyuki thought it would or maybe she was lost in her own thoughts to even have realized that the ride was probably a short one. The driver quickly opened the door for Miyuki and as she stepped out, Miyuki had never felt more nauseous about the whole thing.

Miyuki walked inside to a very dim lighted area which she assumed was for those romantic dinners and at the moment Miyuki really despised it. This was actually the same place she planned to take Eleanor too after graduation and now she wouldn't be able to because this place would always carry the memory of this horrible day and she surely didn't need reminders of it.

After telling one of the ushers there who she was, one of the waitresses showed Miyuki to her table where she sat and then told Miyuki a message that Mosuke left for her that he was going to run a little late. He could have all the time he wanted, Miyuki was only planning on sticking around long enough just to convince her father that she really did go.

She counted the minutes that passed by her, getting really anxious to just get up and leave but first she had to deny the proposal and then walk away. As of right now though she would have to wait patiently for this be over with.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

Eleanor awoke with a jolt going through her body as she lifted her buried head from her arms that were resting on top of her upward bent knees.

-"It's open."- Shizuma and Yaya entered Eleanor's room and look around till they spotted Eleanor sitting by the door.

-"Eli what are you doing on the floor?"- Shizuma asked.

-"I was just waiting for the sisters to go away so I can…"- Eleanor paused as shock overcame her senses, -"Shizuma what time is it!?"-

-"It's almost five in the afternoon."- Eleanor slept that long? She scolded herself mentally, how could she fall asleep out of all times and today was not a day to be sleeping.

Eleanor tilted her head back until the back of her head hit the wall behind her as she let out a long frustrated sigh as Shizuma and Yaya sat down next to her.

-"Shizuma have you talked to Miyuki?"- Shizuma nodded, -"Yesterday."-

-"Is today…"- Shizuma knowing what Eleanor was going to ask replied right away, -"Yes today is the day."-

Eleanor quickly stood up and paced around her room; it was now or lose the girl she loves forever.

-"Are you leaving?"- Yaya asked even though she knew what Eleanor was planning on doing.

-"Yeah I am."- Yaya stood up and walked next to Eleanor as she placed her hand on Eleanor's shoulder as she smiled at her before saying, -"You go get her Eli, or I'll be mad at you if you don't."- She teased.

Eleanor headed to her open window and glanced down to judge just how tall it was up there as she planned on scaling down somehow.

-"Shizuma."-

-"Yes?"- Eleanor turned her head slightly to her, -"Can I ask you for a favor?"- Shizuma nodded.

-"Do you think you can come get us when I'm done."-

-"Of course Eli."- Shizuma thought for a bit, -"Do you need help in getting to her home so you can catch her."-

-"I can't afford to waste any more time and it normally takes a good while till a driver comes here, besides it's not that far to the city thankfully."- Who was she kidding, on foot that trip would take her a good amount of time but she was confident she could make it to the city with time to spare or she hoped so at least. As Eleanor said time was a big issue here but she was confident she could make it and find a taxi to take her to Miyuki's home.

Eleanor now fully turned her body to face Shizuma as she said, -"and Shizuma, Yaya thank you both for always being there for me and for encouraging me to be with Miyuki even when I was nervous being around her…thank you."- Before the girls could say anything back to Eleanor she quickly hopped over her window and dropped all the way down on the large bushes that rested under her window.

Shizuma and Yaya quickly neared the window to see if she was okay only to see her running past all the trees and making her way to the entrance gate in record time.

-"That's very romantic isn't Shizuma-sama"- Yaya watched on till she could no longer see Eleanor, -"Just like a fairy tale where her prince would race against time to be with the girl he loves"-

Shizuma reflected Yaya's words as she said, -"Us huh?"- recalling Eleanor's previous statement about coming to get them and couldn't help but smile.

Shizuma reached for the phone in her jean pocket as she punched the keys and waited for her dad to pick up.

-"Shizuma-sama can I tag along?"-

-"Of course Yaya."-Yaya jumped in excitement, anxious to see how this would play out or rather to finally see Eleanor happy again, -"I'll go get Nagisa and Tsubomi."-

* * *

Eleanor climbed over the giant gate that blocked off the road to the hill leading to the school and panted as she looked around noticing that dusk was approaching. Eleanor didn't know how much time she had left and urged herself to keep running towards the city and ran as fast as her legs could take her. Off in the distance Eleanor could see the city lights and was a bit discouraged after seeing how far it was to get there but she shook if off and continued to run towards it.

Eleanor made it inside the city stopping halfway bent with her hands on her knees as she panted heavily, sweat dripping down her face. Eleanor had never ran this much in one day but she was thankful her parents always made her run with them every morning, but even though she was fit this was very exhausting. She looked around hoping to spot anything with wheels that could take her the rest of the way and as if lady luck was on her side there was a taxi parked near her, ignoring the pain in her side she ran towards it.

Eleanor quickly instructed the driver where to go and to get there fast to which the driver complied after being handed a good amount of money. Now Eleanor has seen movies where the taxi drivers would drive extremely fast to avoid being caught by the police but she never would have expected it to be so intense, it was like being in one of those movies. Eleanor having had no time to buckle her seat belt rocked side to side every time the car would swerve and turn, almost like if Eleanor was rag doll.

-"You think you could slow down if just for a bit?!"- The driver looked at her through the rear view mirror, -"But you said you wanted to get there fast yeah?"-

-"I do, but I wanna get there in one piece and you could at least let me buckle my seatbelt."- The driver slowed down for a bit but the moment he heard the buckle click he resumed his crazy driving.

The rest of the ride bared no trouble towards Eleanor now that she wore the seatbelt that she was given no time to fasten on. She watched the buildings, trees and signs go by in a blur, Eleanor couldn't believe the speed that these cars possessed it made her father's car seem slow and it was a pretty fast car.

Every second she spent in the car was one step closer to reaching Miyuki's home and Eleanor began to have a few questions in her mind. Once she made it there what then? Eleanor didn't really think it all through and what would she do or say to Miyuki's father. While these questions plagued her mind it began to trouble her, she wasn't really all that prepared to even face him and she began to feel fear if only a little.

The car finally came to a halt right by the gate of Miyuki's large home and Eleanor stepped outside as the taxi started to drive away which Eleanor was not expecting to happen. She watched as the dust slowly settle from the vehicle as it sped away and she couldn't believe that he just left, she didn't even have a chance to tell him to wait for her. Eleanor paid no mind to it though because she was right there at her home and just a little more she would have Miyuki back so she looked forward to that.

Luckily for Eleanor the gate was wide enough for her to fit and she squeezed through with no problem, and with a long breath she began running towards the main door. She wondered why they would ever make a drive way so long, it was almost like a mile long to her and she was only halfway there. Thankfully Eleanor didn't have this problem back at home mostly being that her large mansion of a home was surrounded by lush green forest since her family always enjoyed the quiet environment the wilderness brought.

Eleanor approached the massive door and banged on it to make her presence there known as she paced around trying to catch her breath with her hands on her hips. She had to admit however, this was a little nerve wrecking as she felt her heart beat a little faster and a nervous feeling in her stomach made its way to her body.

Finally the door opened and Eleanor's heart must have skipped a beat but later returned to normal to see that it wasn't Miyuki's father but rather a woman and by the looks of it she must work here for them.

-"Excuse me, is Miyuki home?"- The woman looked at her then towards the gate as she said, -"No she left here about an hour and half ago."- Eleanor turned around silently cursing at herself for having gotten there late but quickly turned around and made her way inside.

-"Hey wait a minute! You're not supposed to be in here!"- The maid followed behind Eleanor as she quickly searched for Miyuki's father and she wasn't sure what came over her to do that but she did. It didn't take long till Eleanor found him sitting in a large room surrounded by books in front of a desk that was by a fireplace.

-"Gomen nasai but she just barged inside without permission."- Hoshiro said nothing but wave his hand and told her it was alright as he dismissed the maid and she quietly left the room as she closed the large double doors behind her.

The room was dead silent, Eleanor could even hear her own breathing as neither one of them uttered a word and Hoshiro continued to read something that Eleanor could not get a look at. Hoshiro finally moved his gaze from whatever it was that he was reading at Eleanor. They stared at each other for what felt like if time itself had stopped until Hoshiro finally spoke up.

-" this is unexpected."- He began as he rested his elbows on the desk and intertwined his fingers.

-"Call it off."-

-"Excuse me?"- He asked as he sat upright, -"You heard me…everything Miyuki is going through call it off."-

-"You honestly think I'll stop this because you say so."-

Eleanor looked straight into his eyes, -"Yes."- Hoshiro slightly chuckled, -"Furthermore I believe I told you to stay away from Miyuki."- Hoshiro stood up from his desk and walked in front of it.

-"Yes you did,"- Eleanor walked a little closer to him, -"But I don't care because I love her."-

-"Love? know that Miyuki will find love in the arms of the man I chose for her you can be sure of that."-

-"Really? Because I don't believe it."- Eleanor stepped closer, -"Miyuki doesn't love him at all and she never will."-

-"Give it time she'll get used to it."- He crossed his arms, -"So if you please stop wasting my time and leave my home."-

-"I'm not going anywhere."- Eleanor stood face to face with him, -"Not until you tell me where she is and call this off."-

-" I ask that you do not interfere with affairs that don't concern you."-

Eleanor balled her fist, -"This very much concerns me! She is my girlfriend and I'll be damned if I lose her again."-

Hoshiro scoffed at her comment, -"Girlfriend?! understand this, Miyuki is going to do what I'm telling her to do and she is going to marry a man of statues!"-

-"You understand this! How dare you meddle with her life and forcing her into this crap!"- Eleanor took a small step back, -"You have no right to tell her who she can and cannot love!"-

-"I have every right to do what I want, she is my daughter! And she will do as I say!"- All Eleanor wanted at this point was to hit him but instead she kept tightening her grip on her hands.

-"You call yourself a father?! Miyuki is free to make her own choices in life not have you make them for her! And she chose to be with me because she loves me as I love her."-

-"I've had enough !"- He reached for something in his coat and pulled out a small black leather book.

-"How much is it going to take to leave my daughter alone and to get on with our lives!"- He flipped it open with his pen ready to write.

Eleanor never felt so disgusted with this man's actions; she couldn't believe he was willing to buy her off hoping it would make everything right.

-"Are you serious?! You can't just buy someone off and more importantly you can't do that to me, I love Miyuki!"-

-" be smart and understand that Miyuki will go through with this for the sake of the family so I could care less about your 'love'!"-

-"For what?! Money? Power?! You're nothing but a cold and selfish man aren't you! It's no wonder everyone hates you!"- From the looks of it Eleanor could tell she hit a nerve.

-" I want you leave my home and forget about my daughter!"-

Before Eleanor could respond to him she heard a voice behind her, -"What's going on here?"- They both looked at the direction of the voice to see Rika standing by the door having heard the commotion.

Hoshiro wiped his hand down his face, -" is causing trouble is all."- Eleanor quickly turned towards him, -"Speak for yourself."-

Rika stood next to Eleanor,-"You must be Eleanor right?"- Eleanor nodded her head, noticing that she was a lot kinder then her husband.

-"Rika don't be meddling with this girl, now please leave!"-

-"No. not until you tell me where she is!"- Hoshiro began to lose his temper, -" get out, Miyuki will wed him soon and then it will be all over!"-

-"No! If you want me to stop you will have to kill me because that's the only way you'll ever get me to leave her!"-

Rika decided to reveal something to Eleanor, -"Hoshiro…I'm not exactly your first wife from this 'tradition' you didn't forget about that did you?"- Hoshiro turned his gaze to his wife.

-"Nonsense Rika you know my first wife was ill."-

-"Was she? Because I remember you telling me you didn't love her."- Rika stood closer to Eleanor, -"Eleanor is right, you meddled with Miyuki's life far enough it's time to stop."-

-"Your obsession with money from these traditions have turned you into a heartless and selfish man, you are definitely not the man I married or the man I feel in love with."-

-"There love for each other is no different from what we had Hoshiro."- She added

Hoshiro said nothing, for the first time he was at a loss for words, and he could only stare at the two. He walked right by them and towards a small nightstand and pulled out small slip of paper and wrote something on it.

He walked back towards Eleanor and handed her the slip, -"Here…if you hurry you'll catch her."-

What? Was Eleanor hearing correctly, did he actually give up where she was after being so set on it and his voice still retained the anger from before so she was a bit confused?

Eleanor slowly took the slip from his hands, -"This is where she is?"- He nodded

-"She is probably still having dinner with him, so if you hurry you can get there before she accepts."- He added as he retreated back to his desk.

-"So all this is over?"- he sat down, -"Yes…no more forced marriages and if you're worried about me cutting her off then you don't have to."- She could still hear the anger in his voice but she paid no mind to it.

-"Thank you."- She turned to Rika who smiled at her and gestured her to get going.

Eleanor was about run out of there when she heard the unpleasant voice of Hoshiro again, -"Ms. Raynsford."- Eleanor stopped to look at him, -"Don't think this changes anything."-

-"I know."- Eleanor quickly ran out the door.

* * *

Eleanor squeezed herself through the gate again and wondered how she was even going to get to where Miyuki was in time. Eleanor figured she could run towards the main road and hope someone is nice enough to give her ride but deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen. She looked at the road then towards the city to see just how far it was to get there and judging from it she wasn't going to make it on time, Eleanor was about to give in feeling like she failed or at least until she heard the sound of car horn behind her.

"Jonathan?" she saw him waving his hand out the window and gestured for Eleanor to get inside.

"Jonathan, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but I overheard part of your conversation with and I figured you might need a lift."

Eleanor never felt happier, "You're a life saver!" he smiled after hearing that.

"So you know where she is right?" Eleanor reached into her pocket and pulled out the slip Hoshiro gave her.

"Yes right here do you know where it is?" he took the slip and examined it and lit up as he said, "Yeah I know where it is I've passed by there a few times."

With a big weight off her chest she buckled herself in after recalling her recent drive over to Miyuki's home and prepared herself hoping she might make it in time.

Jonathan drove as fast and as carefully as he could in the limo not wanting to risk an accident but to Eleanor's amazement he drove really well. Eleanor watched on as he sped past buildings and the occasional stop sign but being very cautious at the same time. She could only hope that she wasn't too late to tell Miyuki it was all over and she no longer had to go through this anymore and they could finally be together except this time they don't have to hide their relationship from her father.

"We're here." He told Eleanor as he stopped right in front of the enormous building Eleanor couldn't believe this was a restaurant.

"You think you can wait here?" A frown came over Jonathan's face, "I really would want too but I have to meet someone at the hospital right now."

"Oh okay then," Eleanor smiled, "I understand, well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Did Miyuki ever give you Shizuma's cell phone number by any chance?"

"Uh yes she did, when I had to pick her up when she had no ride over to go with Miyuki." He reached towards his glove compartment and pulled out a small notebook and flipped through the pages till he found it.

"Ah here it is." Jonathan already guessing what Eleanor was going to say, "I'll tell Shizuma where you are Eleanor." He said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Jonathan."

"Don't worry about it, now you go and get your girl okay." Eleanor nodded happily as she stepped out of the limo and watched him drive off.

She turned around to face the gigantic building and looked at it feeling a little nervous but took a deep breath and marched right in through the glass doors. On any other type of day Eleanor would've admired just how amazing the place looked, it had a very romantic feel to it with its dim lighting and candles that stood on top of the tables.

Eleanor walked towards the man overlooking a podium with a large book which probably contained all the reservations people have made there.

-"Can I help you Miss?"- Eleanor didn't even know how to answer that, she had to find Miyuki but she was thinking of a way to tell him.

-"um…I'm looking for someone, my girlfriend; a Rokujo Miyuki is she here?"- he gave her a confused look as if he just correctly heard what Eleanor said 'girlfriend' and was a bit puzzled.

He looked through the book regardless, -"Yes we do have someone by that name here, and why do you ask?"-

-"I need to see her."- Eleanor looked around hoping to spot her, -"Do you have a reservation?"-

-"No I don't I—"- before she could finish he quickly interrupted, -"Then I am sorry Miss, I can't allow you inside without a reservation."-

Eleanor sighed in frustration but not moments did she spot Miyuki sitting near the middle of the place. Even from where Eleanor was standing she could just see how downright beautiful Miyuki looked, Eleanor was a bit stunned. Miyuki looked beautiful in that blue dress and she could even see how well it clung to her body, it made her look sexy but at the same time she could see how saddened Miyuki looked. The man in front of her was no doubt the person she is supposed to marry, and from the looks of it he was trying to make small talk with Miyuki who only looked bored out of her mind.

Without warning Eleanor slipped passed him and ran towards Miyuki's table, -"Hey!"- He shouted but unfortunately one the waiters that was passing by saw the scene and ran right behind Eleanor. Eleanor passed by many tables trying not trip over anything and avoiding the few patrons from bumping into them knowing full well there was someone following her.

Before Eleanor could reach Miyuki however she felt a pair of hands grab both her arms and restrain her, Eleanor couldn't believe he caught up to her. Looking at him from where she was, the waiter was three times her size and she wouldn't be able to slip free from his grip.

Eleanor not wanting to give up shouted, -"Miyuki!"- The waiter stopped his pull and gathered the attention of a few patrons.

Miyuki froze did she hear correctly or was her mind playing tricks on her that she was actually hearing the voice of someone that meant the world to her. The man with her also stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't exactly know what was going on but he had a puzzled look on his face. Miyuki slowly turned around and upon seeing Eleanor she was overcome with shock; she couldn't believe that there she was, standing there and for a moment Miyuki really had thought she would never see her again.

Miyuki stood up, -"Eleanor."- the waiter that was holding Eleanor loosened his grip and let go of her but kept one hand on her shoulder. Miyuki got closer to her, after all this time after having cried herself to sleep and having to put up with her father for not being able to see her angel and now here she was. Sure she had just seen her the day before but Miyuki really couldn't help feeling this way, and considering what her father had done Miyuki would never have imagined being able to see her again.

-"It's over Miyuki."- Over? What did she mean; surely Eleanor didn't just come here to end things with her did she? No Eleanor had a smile on her face and she could see just how happy Eleanor looked.

-"What do you mean?"-

Eleanor took no time to answer, -"Everything your father forced you to do…its over."-

-"What?"- Miyuki couldn't believe what she was hearing, did Eleanor do something that made her father take back everything he did to her?

-"No more forced marriages, no more and your father won't cut you off."- Miyuki got closer to Eleanor.

-"What are you saying Eli?"- Eleanor chuckled, -"You're free from all this Miyuki."-

-"I talked to your father and ended all this, it's done."- How did Eleanor manage that where she and Rika couldn't, Miyuki covered her mouth with her hand as tears began to slowly fall from her face.

-"I love you Miyuki, I made a promise to you that I'll never leave you…ever."- The waiter holding Eleanor having been moved a little by this scene let go of her shoulder and Eleanor walked closer to Miyuki and embraced her.

-"I love you."- Miyuki was at a loss for words, she couldn't even begin to express the amount of gratitude for Eleanor nor how much she meant to her. Miyuki wanted to say so many things to Eleanor, how much she loved her and how much she wants to be by her side and just how much she missed her over these weeks.

-"I love you Eli."-Miyuki held onto Eleanor lovingly not wanting to let go and they both shared a very loving kiss. People in the restaurant were also touched by the reunion of the two girls and they even snapped Eleanor and Miyuki from their moment by their soft applause for them.

-"Come on, let's go."- Eleanor held Miyuki's hand and they both started to walk back to the entrance.

-"Eli…thank you, I can never tell you how much."- Eleanor placed her finger on Miyuki's lips, -"You don't have too, I love you too damn much too ever lose you."-

Right before they opened the doors however, Mosuke quickly rushed up and grabbed Eleanor by her shoulder harshly and without warning Miyuki kneed him in the most sensitive region of his body and shoved him down to the floor as a loud grunt escaped from his mouth. Eleanor gasped surprisingly at Miyuki not ever having seen her do something like that, it was quite impressive.

-"Sorry about that Eli."-

-"No worries there Miyuki."- They opened the doors to head outside.

-"Eli…how exactly did you do it."- Eleanor only laughed, -"I'll tell you later."- She followed by kissing Miyuki deeply.

Their kissing was interrupted by someone clearing their throat drawing their attention to the direction, only to see that it was Shizuma standing by her limo with her arms crossed and grin from ear to ear. Next to Shizuma, Nagisa, Tsubomi and Yaya stood equally as happy as Shizuma did and they quickly rushed to Eleanor's side. Chikaru who also exited the limo walked towards Eleanor and gave a congratulatory hug, while Shion stood by her side happy.

Shizuma walked towards Miyuki, stopping right in front of her and pulling her in for a warm hug.

-"Thank you Shizuma."-

-"For what?"- Miyuki turned her gaze to Eleanor who was being pounced on by Yaya, -"Keeping her happy while I was…"-

-"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you two are finally back together where you two belong."- Shizuma pulled her in for another hug, -"I missed you know."- Miyuki held her best friend firmly.

-"Just as I have."-

-"it just wasn't the same without someone telling me to take my duties seriously."- Miyuki chuckled, -"You don't have to worry about that anymore Shizuma, I can finally get to remind you of it"-

Shizuma faked an annoyed groan, -"But I was just getting so used to it."- She joked.

-"But in all seriousness I can only imagine how much you missed Eli."- Shizuma turned towards Eleanor who was quite busy in trying to keep Yaya off her from the tickling assault.

-"and how much she missed you Miyuki."-

-"I missed her so much Shizuma, sometimes I felt like I was drowning without her."- Shizuma glanced towards Miyuki's chest, seeing the pendent that Eleanor once wore and it showed just how much she meant to Eleanor and vice versa.

-"Shall we go back home Miyuki."- Miyuki nodded happily, -"By the way Miyuki, nice dress really makes you look sexy though you should really show more leg."- Miyuki really missed Shizuma and how she would always find a way to tease her.

They all got inside the Limo and once everyone was seated comfortably they began their ride back to the strawberry dorms.

* * *

Eleanor sat next to Miyuki whom she was cuddled with in the back of the limo and next to them were Yaya who was also holding Tsubomi and as did shion holding Chikaru. It was finally very refreshing to see everyone back together again, of course Eleanor kept seeing Nagisa and Shizuma who were sitting together but were still quite shy about their feelings for each other.

Eleanor decided to finally move things along, -"Shizuma why don't you just tell her how you feel about her already."- That comment alone made a shade of red appear on Shizuma's face, something Eleanor rarely ever saw.

Miyuki decided to jump in as well, -"You too Nagisa, just tell her."- she too had a shade of crimson on her face having been embarrassed a bit but they both knew they were right, Shizuma loved her as did Nagisa.

While Shizuma and Nagisa moved more further up to talk, Eleanor turned her attention towards Miyuki as her gaze landed on the pendent she gave her.

-"I'm glad you wore it."- Miyuki looked at her and followed her gaze.

-"This means a lot to me Eli something I'll always cherish and love, as I do you."- Eleanor rested her head on Miyuki's shoulder, -"I missed you."-

-"Maybe I should give this back to you."- Miyuki was about to take off Eleanor's pendent when Eleanor placed her hands on Miyuki's stopping her.

-"No leave it, you look really good in it."- Eleanor smiled at Miyuki.

Miyuki turned Eleanor's head upwards to face her, -"You have no idea how much I missed you."- Miyuki planted her soft lips on Eleanor's and the two began a small passionate kiss getting a few sideways glances from their friends who were happy for them.

-"By the way Miyuki, you look really beautiful in this."- Eleanor held onto Miyuki's glove covered hand as Miyuki pulled her in closer in a warm cuddle as she smiled at her angel.

* * *

The girls stopped at the main gate, night had finally fallen and they wondered how exactly they were going to get in considering most of the sisters roamed the halls of the dorms. Everyone climbed over the gate one by one except for Miyuki who was having a little trouble since she was wearing a dress but with Eleanor's help they managed to get across it.

They quietly ran up the hill just in case there was anyone wondering around the forest and just for safe measure they ran through the forest instead of the paved ground that led to the dorms. Shizuma carefully observed the surroundings of the building and eyeing the main doors to it to make sure they wouldn't be caught by surprise. Eleanor silently laughed to herself remembering the last time that she snuck back here with Miyuki with her after their first date and almost being caught in the storage closet.

-"What's so funny?"- Miyuki asked having caught her giggles, -"Just remembering last time you and me did this except it was really muddy."- Miyuki closed her eyes and giggled remembering the event very clearly almost like it was yesterday for her as she gripped Eleanor's hand more firmly but gently.

They all made a mad dash to the door only to discover it was locked but thankfully Shizuma always carried a copy of the key for times she would leave the dorms late at night. It wasn't difficult for Shizuma to make a copy although the process itself was a bit difficult, she purposely got into trouble and once in the sister's office as she was receiving a lecture Shizuma got the key from her desk as she had to step out when Miyuki had called the sister out for something important or at least that's what she told her. With the key in her possession she made a copy and snuck the real one back where the sister kept it and she was none the wiser.

Once inside the dorms the group carefully and quietly made their way through the halls making sure not to trip over anything that would give themselves away. The lightly stepped on the staircase to the second floor as it was very creaky of course Miyuki was having a bit of a tough time as she almost fell having slipped on her dress and her dress wasn't exactly made for being stealthy.

After they all said goodnight to each other and Eleanor thanking Shizuma for coming to get them, they all retreated back into their rooms. Eleanor led Miyuki by hand to her room letting out a sigh of relief having made it without being caught. Of course Eleanor was mostly happy because Miyuki was finally back into her life and she couldn't be more thankful for it.

Eleanor took a quick shower after having been running almost all day but she didn't want to linger to long in there since Miyuki was waiting for her in the room. Eleanor stepped out in nothing but a pair of black panties and a bra, Miyuki couldn't help but keep eyes on Eleanor's body. Eleanor grabbed Miyuki's hands and lifted her up so she would stand and embraced her while at the same time unzipping the back of Miyuki's dress.

Miyuki's hands roamed all over Eleanor's body having missed the feeling of her soft skin and running her other hand along her face and raven black hair, Miyuki truly missed it. Eleanor gently slid the dress of her leaving her in her underwear and Eleanor had seen her like that before but something about the moonlight shining on her made her look even more beautiful. Miyuki continued to roam her hands all over Eleanor's body making a soft moan escape Eleanor's mouth.

-"Getting that excited are we?"- Miyuki teased as she rested her cheek on Eleanor's, -"Says the one groping my body."- Eleanor shot back lovingly.

Eleanor grabbed Miyuki's hands and walked backwards as she led Miyuki to the bed and leading her on top of Eleanor. Miyuki caressed Eleanor's face and leaned towards her to kiss her, Eleanor then wrapped her arms and legs around Miyuki as they kissed. She knew a whole night of passion awaited the both of them, having promised to each other that they would always be together and besides, they had a lot of catching up to do.

End Chapter 12


	13. A Brand New Day

A/N: You know something I'm rather sad that I finally finished my story after having really enjoyed writing it, but without further ado my last chapter, I own nothing but my OC enjoy.

* * *

Final Chapter: A Brand New Day

Eleanor fluttered hers open having been woken up by the loudest thunder storm that covered all of Astraea Hill. Eleanor rose to a sitting position rubbing her eyes as she did so and glanced over the window seeing the rain fall outside in a melodic rhythm. Of course Eleanor was already having trouble sleeping for the past week as this was her last day as a sixth year here at Miator. It's been a year and half that had passed ever since she came to the school and having finished her fifth year was a very overwhelming experience but unlike before now she was finishing her sixth year and the experience was no different then before as it still felt overwhelming.

Even when Miyuki had graduated from Miator she would still come to the dorms every chance she could just to visit Eleanor who had just started her sixth year at the time, but now it was almost over and Eleanor too would soon graduate. Now that Miyuki wasn't in anymore compromises no thanks to her father, she had all the time in the world for Eleanor. Eleanor couldn't be happier with Miyuki and especially at this very moment as Miyuki had snuck inside the dorms to stay with Eleanor being that she didn't have to attend college for the week and wanted to spend that week with her.

Being that this was Eleanor's last day and she had been very restless, Eleanor really couldn't believe that it was already going to be over. Of course she still had to tell her family that she wanted to stay here in Japan with Miyuki but she wasn't sure how they would take the news. That also attributed to Eleanor's restlessness, she was worried that they might be hurt by their daughter not wanting to come back home.

The feeling of someone turning over caught Eleanor's attention, -"You're awake sweetie?"- Miyuki called out to her as they both had been sleeping together.

-"Yeah."- Miyuki lifted herself up to embrace Eleanor from behind to which Eleanor also held onto her arms as Miyuki rested her head on Eleanor's back.

-"Today is your last day, are you nervous?"- Miyuki said with the most warmth in her voice, -"I'm not sure."- Eleanor went on to explain everything she was feeling with Miyuki listening to every word.

-"It's understandable to feel that way; I also felt the same when I had to leave this place without you."- Miyuki began leading a trail of kisses on Eleanor's bare back, -"But knowing that I always had you to come back too made it worth it."-

-"Besides I'm sure your parents will understand, they've always supported you haven't they?"- Eleanor nodded her head, -"I'll be there with you okay so you don't have to feel uneasy."-

-"Hey now we could finally live together now that you are graduating."- Eleanor's face lit up with a smile, -"That's true…I'm really looking forward to that."- Miyuki kissed the back of Eleanor's neck.

She softly ran her fingers across the back of Eleanor's neck, -"Oh by the way I got you something."- Eleanor turned to see Miyuki looking for something in her purse that was by the bed which she had brought with her.

-"I wanted to give this to you sooner but I wanted to wait for the right moment."-

-"Miyuki you didn't have to get me anything."-

-"No, I wanted too now turn your head."- Eleanor turned her head the other way and she could hear a box being opened then the sensation of a cold metal touching her warm skin that made her jerk a little.

She felt Miyuki fiddle with it for a while, -"You can look now."- Eleanor picked up a silver pendent that Miyuki had placed around her neck much like the one she gave to Miyuki except it was in a shape of a heart with their names engraved right on its surface.

-"Miyuki you didn't have too—"- Miyuki silenced her by planting her lips on hers, -"But I wanted too."- Eleanor kept looking over her gift and Miyuki ran her thumb on it to flip the small little latch on it to reveal a blue colored gem nestled within it.

-"Since I have the gem that's your favorite color, I wanted to give you one that was mine."- Eleanor turned around to fully embrace Miyuki.

-"Thank you."-

They continued to hold each other in silence as the room had a very loving atmosphere to it and the two lovers couldn't be happier. But they finally broke off the hug and kissed each other neither one saying anything till finally Miyuki finally broke the silence.

-"So, how was your last year here, I don't believe I've asked you before."-

Eleanor looking at her replied, -"Well being council president wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my last year."-

-"But I'm told you did a good job."-

-"Maybe so but I still can't believe you recommended me."- Eleanor gave her a fake mad look making Miyuki giggle.

-"You did fine, besides that's why I recommended you."- She ran her hand softly across Eleanor's face, -"I knew you'd be great for the job."-

-"I'm glad you did though."-

-"So Tsubomi also took up the council president for spica huh"-

-"Yeah as did Kizune for Lulim, it would sometimes get a little crazy I have to admit but in the end we were all still friends."-

-"Tsubomi is quite tenacious though."- Eleanor added

-"I can imagine."-

The two of them continued to talk about how Eleanor's last year went as well as how she is feeling about finally leaving the dorm and graduating. They also talked about what they planned to do after Eleanor left which was for Eleanor to go and live with Miyuki and Shizuma who were sharing an apartment together but were planning to move from there since it was a bit too small for the both of them. Eleanor suggested they could have her father help them and Miyuki was for that idea and she was sure Shizuma would be too since she was planning on asking Nagisa to live with them after she finishes Miator. Eleanor was also planning on asking Yaya if she wouldn't mind living with them, it would be really awesome if she could have her best friend living under the same roof as her but she would have to ask her later when she saw her.

Of course there was one thing Eleanor still had to bring up to Miyuki's attention and she did tell her the night before but she wasn't sure if she was really listening though her expression told her that she was and she was sure it would make her feel a little uneasy again.

-"By the way Miyuki, you never met my parents have you."- Miyuki seemed to stop in her tracks, -"No I haven't."-

-"Then this is perfect you can finally meet them and get to know them, they have been dying to meet you, you know."- Eleanor laid back down on the bed with her arms over her head.

-"They have been telling me over and over that they want to meet you Miyuki."-

-"Really?"- Eleanor could hear Miyuki's voice was a bit shaky, -"Yup."- Miyuki led herself on top of Eleanor.

-"What if they don't like me?"-

-"Not like you? Honestly Miyuki my parents would love you trust me."- Miyuki moved her head slightly till she felt Eleanor's soft hand guide her head to look her in the eyes.

-"Trust me Miyuki, they'll like you"-

-"I trust you Eli."-

-"Don't worry you have nothing to fear…yet."- Eleanor couldn't help but laugh watching a hint of fear form in Miyuki's eyes as Eleanor wrapped her arms around her.

-"You're so silly sometimes you know that Yuki."- They both began to laugh as they held each other.

* * *

Elsewhere in the dorms another couple were discussing their plans for the future. Shizuma and Nagisa laid together in bed holding each other as they talked amongst one another. Shizuma who had came back to the dorms with Miyuki to visit their girlfriends after being told that their college classes were being delayed gave them the perfect opportunity to come over. Shizuma had told Nagisa how she felt about her a year ago during the Etolie election in hoping for another Etolie from Miator. Much to the Miyuki's disappointment that the Etolie wasn't from Miator but instead of Spica the pair continued to be together ever since and never once regretted it, the two loved each other very much.

Of course in the end Miyuki was very much happy for Shizuma as demonstrated to her when Miyuki called Shizuma to go out one night. After the two had gotten together Miyuki talked to Shizuma that she was very happy for her and that Miyuki didn't really care about who would be the next Etolie. Miyuki only continued to encourage Shizuma to be happy and continue her relationship with Nagisa.

-"Shizuma I'm so happy you came to visit!"- Nagisa exclaimed cheerfully, -"I promised I would didn't I?"-

-"Besides I wouldn't miss your fifth year graduation."- Shizuma sat upright letting her back rest on the wall next to the bed.

-"I still have one more year to go though."- Nagisa sat up as well laying her head on Shizuma's shoulder as Shizuma put one of her arms around Nagisa.

-"Don't you worry my cute little Nagisa, I promise you that your last year will go by fast."-

-"I believe you Shizuma, although Eli-chan is also leaving this place now that she's graduating and so is Yaya-chan."- Nagisa paused, -"I'm going to be here all alone."- Her voice carried a sad tone to it which made Shizuma hold on to Nagisa even more.

-"What about Tamao don't you always hang out with her."-

-"I do but ever since the Etolie election, it's like she's not the same person anymore."-

-"I see."- Nagisa turned her body a little to be able to hold Shizuma a bit better, -"So in a sense I'm going to be alone here."-

-"Hmm, well I wouldn't say alone did you forget about Chiyo and the girls that always followed Chikaru around even Tsubomi."- Nagisa realizing that they weren't leaving the school either made her face light up, -"That's true! I guess I won't be so alone after all."-

-"You see."- Shizuma gently kissed the top of Nagisa head as she ran her hand back and forth across Nagisa's arm caressing it.

-"Although I better not catch you fooling around with another girl while I'm gone Nagisa."-

-"Eh?!"- Nagisa looked up to see Shizuma's teasing smirk and right as she did Shizuma placed her lips on Nagisa for a meaningful kiss.

-"By the way Nagisa, are you sure you want to move in with us after you graduate?"- Without a moment's hesitation Nagisa quickly answered, -"Of course, I would love to live with you."- Shizuma had told Nagisa of her plan to move in a bigger apartment with Miyuki and Eleanor, from the looks of it Nagisa was really good with the idea.

-"But before all that you still have to meet my parents Shizuma they are coming today."-

-"Eh!"- Shizuma had heard those words before even though it wasn't directed at her at the time. She had overheard Eleanor tell Miyuki that she had to meet her parents before they went inside her room and she couldn't help but laugh at Miyuki's reaction. How those tables have turned, now it was Shizuma's turn to meet Nagisa's parents and she'd never felt more nervous and Shizuma wasn't one to get nervous so easily till Nagisa had uttered those spine chilling words to her. As for Nagisa, she had met Shizuma's family after she had graduated from her sixth year, the two had traveled to Shizuma's summer home and called up her family. Shizuma was very happy that her family were very accepting of Nagisa and her parents had very much enjoyed and loved her company, after Nagisa's shyness towards them wore off of course.

The two cuddled up together as a small laugh escaped Shizuma's mouth as she thought how she would handle the situation with Nagisa's parents and from the looks of it she figured she was in for a wild ride.

* * *

In another room of the dorms, Yaya was cheerfully packing her things ready to finally get out of this rule loaded school. Yaya couldn't believe that all those boring years in spica was finally coming to end and not having to wake up early for special events along with those excruciating tests she would sometimes forget to study for. Though she had to admit she was really going to miss the saintly chorus and despite being lazy some days to go practice, it was something she really loved none the less and that was to sing as beautifully as she could.

She'd been getting things ready since last night; she hadn't slept either as she was too excited and ready to get out and begin her life. Of course that wasn't to say she wasn't loathing the idea of going to college, while it did provide her what she wants to do which was to work in the music business she really wasn't up for another painful time consuming life in college. Much to Tsubomi protesting against Yaya not wanting to go, she finally gave in to Tsubomi and convinced her that she was going to attend a college for a music degree in singing or something along those lines.

-"Can you believe it Tsubomi, school is already ending and we finally get to leave."- Tsubomi crossed her arms and crossed one leg over the other as Yaya was talking about all the awesome things they could do together all while she continued to pack her things and taking some posters of the wall.

-"What do you mean WE Yaya-baka!"- She scowled at Yaya, Yaya sensing the tension stopped what she was doing to face Tsubomi, having been with her a year and half, she recognized that tone anywhere and could tell Tsubomi was upset. Yaya mentally scolded herself, she had forgotten that Tsubomi was beginning her third year at the school and she would be staying here for a good while now that Yaya was leaving.

-"Tsubomi I'm sorry I…forgot that you…"- Tsubomi glared at her baka of a girlfriend but she never meant any of it though, she loved her dearly she just wished that Yaya would listen from time to time. But Tsubomi wouldn't trade what they both shared for each other for anything, she didn't know how but Yaya was an amazing girl to be with despite how different they were from one another but Tsubomi would always love her regardless.

Tsubomi exhaled softly, -"You always forget about that, and this is the third time I've had to remind you that I wasn't leaving just yet."- Yaya kneeled down at the foot of the bed where Tsubomi was sitting and embraced her, Tsubomi returned the gesture, and from there Yaya could see a hint of despair in her eyes. Of course Tsubomi should have expected that she would forget again, she had been so excited all this week that Yaya would sometimes not pay attention to what people would tell her and ended up overlooking things.

-"Tsubomi…is my leaving really making you that sad?"- Tsubomi shook her head but Yaya still felt horrible.

-"No…you already promised me that you would visit me every weekend and I believe you will but…what if when you're out there…"- Yaya already knew what she was going to say and chuckled causing Tsubomi to glare at her.

-"You think I'm going to find someone else."- Tsubomi turned her head confirming to Yaya that it was the case; she laughed a bit at how cute she was being.

-"Tsubomi…I would never leave you for someone else, ever."- Tsubomi held her girlfriend tighter.

-"Yaya …I know how you are…you're a big flirt and what if there is another girl that…is better than me."-Tsubomi couldn't bring herself to say the rest but even if she was Yaya had placed her finger on her lips to silence her and shook her head. Yaya had to admit though this was very cute, she never would have guessed that something like this would be on her mind and she was right, Yaya was a big flirt but that all changed the moment Tsubomi entered her life and there was no other girl in her life besides Tsubomi.

-"Tsubomi…there is no other girl out there that could replace you, ever…and I would never leave you for someone else, I love you too much to ever do that."- Yaya felt a tear hit her arm; Tsubomi couldn't hold them in anymore, Yaya sat on the bed to better hold her.

-"Besides, I've never known a girl to be such a tiger in bed like you."- Tsubomi's face shot up fully red and glared at her with the fresh tears in her face. Yaya was only joking and wanted to ease the mood a bit but she did love to tease her from time to time, even though it was true but she would never leave Tsubomi, she loved her too damn much for that to ever happen.

But before Tsubomi could scold Yaya for teasing her, Yaya quickly planted her lips right before she muttered anything and ran her fingers through her beautiful pink hair as they both laid down on the bed with Yaya on top of her.

-"You're such a dummy… but you're my dummy."- Yaya teased

-"…baka…"- a small smile appeared in Tsubomi's lips.

* * *

The large double doors swung open and were greeted by the nice sun that sat overhead with fresh winds that made the air very chilly so having a hot day would be very unlikely. Miyuki and Eleanor exited the building hand in hand making their way towards the main gate to await Eleanor's parents who had told her two days ago that they would be coming to see her and meet the famous Miyuki.

Miyuki was still very nervous about meeting them, she wasn't sure if she would make a fool of herself or leave a bad impression and she surely did not want that. Of course Eleanor would tell her otherwise that she had nothing to worry about and that her parents would love her but that didn't seem to make Miyuki feel any better which only made Eleanor tease her more. But that wasn't the only thing that troubled them, while Miyuki worried about meeting her parents, Eleanor was worried about how she would tell them that she wanted to say here in Japan with Miyuki a little longer and find an apartment to live in together. Eleanor didn't know how her parents would react to her news, she was worried that maybe they would be sad that their daughter didn't want to return or that they would think that she hates them or something but it was only a matter of time till she got her answer.

-"This place hasn't changed much has it?"- Eleanor commented on the forest as they made their way to the front gates, seeing as how much had stayed the same over the year and half and now she was saying good bye to the forest she always loved. Miyuki of course kept staring at Eleanor, only a year and half and she couldn't believe how tall she had gotten. Miyuki hadn't noticed before even when they were walking to her room last night but then again it was dark and they did sleep together that night but how did she not ever notice whenever Miyuki would visit her was beyond her.

-"Miyuki?"- Miyuki snapped from her thoughts, now staring at Eleanor who towered above her by a few inches, it felt like only yesterday when Eleanor was much smaller than her and she was all cute because of it.

-"Gomen Eli, I still can't believe how tall you've gotten."- Eleanor seemed to blush as she laughed softly.

-"I'm not threatening you am I?"- Eleanor asked as she stood up on her toes to tease Miyuki that she was the small one now.

-"Not all, in fact I think you look hotter."- Miyuki kept eyeing Eleanor all over dressed in those tight jeans and a form hugging green button shirt that was revealing a bit of cleavage, -"And even more beautiful."-

-"Now you made me blush."- Eleanor tried looking away but felt a hand softly stroke her face and turn it to face Miyuki as she planted her lips on Eleanor's. The pair continued to walk along the paved road and until they found a stone bench they could sit in that had a nice view of the surroundings plus the entrance to the main gate so Eleanor could easily spot her parents should they arrive. The couple sat on the bench and talked about trivial things to pass the time and watching all the other girls pass by with their parents even catching Nagisa with her parents and Shizuma in toll who had a embarrassed look on her face and Eleanor was surprised at how Nagisa's parents were just like her it was too cute. They even managed to see and talk to Yaya who greeted Eleanor warmly and cheered on how it was all over but Yaya did feel horrible about Tsubomi still being at the school without her but Tsubomi quickly cheered up thanks to a few words from Yaya. Eleanor even had asked Yaya if she wanted to live with them but she politely turned down the offer telling her that she was going to live with Tsubomi afterwards but promised her that she would find a place close to hers so they could hang out more easily. After the two had left to meet Tsubomi and Yaya's parents they ran into Chikaru who had come back with Shion to visit her gang of cuties and check up on how they were doing. The four of them had a lot of time to catch up on certain things while everyone was amazed at how much Eleanor had grown and for the first time ever Eleanor finally managed to have a conversation with Shion which proved to be very amazing as Eleanor never really had a conversation with her before.

Once everyone left to do their things, Eleanor and Miyuki sat on the bench waiting for time to go by till her parents arrived. Eleanor couldn't be more excited she had so much to tell them and so many things TO tell them about staying but one thing will lead to another. All the while she began to notice that Miyuki started to look a little worried.

Eleanor held her hand and asked, -"You okay Miyuki?"-

-"Ah yeah I'm fine."- Eleanor gave her a face that said 'Don't lie to me'. Seeing her face Miyuki finally gave in, -"Okay you're right I'm not."-

-"What's bothering you?"-

-"I'm just afraid that they might not like me."- Eleanor contained a giggle that tried to escape her mouth, -"Miyuki I've already told you that you have nothing to fear."-

-"I know, I must be getting annoying with this but it's just this doubt that's eating away at me."-

-"Miyuki I met your dad."- Eleanor teased with a fake mad look as Miyuki stared at her in surprise having remembered those events perfectly before Eleanor finally gave in and started laughing.

-"I'm only joking but in all honesty Miyuki you really have nothing to be afraid off, trust me I'm sure you'll make a good first impression."-

-"I'm not dressed bad am I?"- Eleanor looked her over as she wore a silk blue sweater that hugged her body very nicely and a pair of jeans along with her favorite pair of shoes.

-"I think you look beautiful."- Miyuki gripped Eleanor's hand lovingly, -"Arigato."-

Eleanor leaned her head towards Miyuki's shoulder and rested it on top of it as they continued to talk and wait for Eleanor's parents.

Eleanor spotted something or rather someone in the distance that made her head rise up quickly and stood up to get a better look. Miyuki watched on as Eleanor's face quickly changed to a very excited expression and that only meant one thing.

-"Miyuki that's them! My parents."- Miyuki stood up next to Eleanor who pointed towards the gate to show her who they were. Eleanor quickly grabbed Miyuki by her hand and quickly walked down towards the gate to meet them halfway.

-"Eli I don't know, I'm still so nervous."- Eleanor slowed her pace to turn towards Miyuki, -"It'll be alright sweetie trust me I'll be right by your side."-

The young couple walked a bit slower to let Miyuki mentally prepare herself for what was to come despite Eleanor reassuring her that it would be okay.

Finally Eleanor and Miyuki stood in front of Eleanor's parents. Her father Henry, still in top shape as always dressed in a grey suit with the tie Eleanor had gotten for him on his birthday and her mother Elena dressed in blazer and a black skirt that reached her knees. Miyuki couldn't help but look at Eleanor's mother; she looked almost exactly like Eleanor, except that fact that her mother had way longer hair and it was a light brown color, she could see where Eleanor's beauty came from though she had her father's eyes but other than that the resemblance was uncanny.

-"Mom, Dad"- Eleanor stopped herself; she had forgotten that they didn't speak Japanese and saw they were a bit taken aback.

"Whoa there kiddo I'm afraid we don't speak Japanese." Eleanor couldn't help but crack a smile as she ran up to her father's arms, "Mom, dad I've missed you both." Elena joined in the group hug.

"Now I had no idea I had a daughter that was so tall, what happened to my cute little girl?" Elena noticing her growth as did her father after she pointed it out, she was almost Henry's height.

"What have you been eating kiddo?" Eleanor never breaking off her hold said, "Well that's what happens when you don't see someone for a year."

"Darling we're so sorry we couldn't visit." Eleanor shook her head, "I'm just glad I saw you both that one time when you did visit."

Miyuki watched on as Eleanor was talking with her family; she had almost forgotten how Eleanor sounded like speaking in English since after teaching her Japanese Eleanor never once spoke in English despite being tempted into it or if the situation called for it. Miyuki warmly remembered how Eleanor struggled trying to learn the language and now that she thought about it, it was really cute seeing her struggle back then but she eventually got it though not perfectly at first, it did take a few months afterwards till she was a bit more fluent.

"And the time I called dad when…"

"When Tightass Rokujo separated my little girl from her beautiful girlfriend." Eleanor's face flushed with red, -

"Dad!"

"Don't 'dad' me sweetheart just wait till I see him I'm gonna give him a peace of mind!" Elena lightly jabbed her husband on his side which brought him to look at her as he said, "After a civil conversation of course." After Elena looked away he turned towards Eleanor as he gave her a wink that said 'I was lying.'

Elena looked behind Eleanor and noticed the timid Miyuki watching them though she hid it well there was no hiding it from Elena and quickly assumed this was the famed Miyuki.

"Eli darling aren't you going to introduce us." Eleanor looked at her mother and saw that she was staring at Miyuki with the warmest expression a mother could have. Eleanor walked back and held Miyuki's hand as she brought her forward towards them, Miyuki could feel her heart beat a little faster as she gripped Eleanor's hand.

"Mom, Dad I'd like to introduce you to Miyuki, my girlfriend." Eleanor turned towards Miyuki, "Miyuki this is Henry and Elena Raynsford."

Miyuki shook hands with both her parents, "Pleased to meet you both."

"Pleasure's all mine Miyuki." Henry bowed his head a little, "I'm glad to finally meet you Miyuki, my daughter has told us all about you." Elena added, "I apologize for what my husband called your father."

Miyuki shook her head as she said, "No need to apologize, Mr. Raynsford is right about him." Henry gave his wife a look that said 'Told you so' As Elena only rolled her eyes.

"Well anyways Miyuki our daughter has told us a lot about you, mostly how happy she makes you feel and how special you are too her." Miyuki could see Eleanor blushing behind her mother.

"It's nice to see that you two really love each other and from what Eleanor's told us I truly believe that you two will be together for a long time."

"Thank you, I really love your daughter Mrs. Raynsford."

"Please you can just call me Elena." While Elena conversed with Miyuki so they can get to know each other, Henry pulled Eleanor to the side to talk with his daughter after all it had been quite a long time since they have seen each other and he truly missed their silly banters.

"It's been quite a long time hasn't it sweetie." Eleanor watched on as Miyuki and Elena talked to each other seeing them both laugh made Eleanor feel at ease that her mother quickly warmed up to Miyuki.

Eleanor turned to her dad to answer, "Yeah it really has."

"So how have you two been ever since you called me that year ago?"

"It's been way better, I got Miyuki back and we've been together ever since."

"I'm happy for you kiddo, I'm glad that you found someone worth loving."

Eleanor looked at Miyuki, "It is, more then you can imagine."

"You think she might be the one kiddo." Eleanor pondered that for a moment, "I think so dad…but even if fate says otherwise I wouldn't care because I will always love her no matter what."

Henry nodded his head before nearing his face near Eleanor's ear, "So…have you both done it." He raised both his eyebrows twice with a large smirk as he watched his daughter's face run completely red and she knew he has done it again, he must have really missed messing with her like that.

"DAD!" Henry began holding his sides as he burst in a fit of laughter as Eleanor playfully assaulted him, and it truly felt like old times for him.

"Are they always like this?" Miyuki asked as a smile formed on her face, "Oh more then you know, you should see them back home there are times when I can't get them to shut up." Elena laughed recalling how her husband and daughter would never shut up with their arguments about trivia things but she had to admit the two of them were always entertaining and managed to bring laughter into her life. Miyuki couldn't help but envy Eleanor though she did feel bad for feeling this way, but she would have loved to have a family like hers, with a father that loved her and took time out of his day to spend it with her although her mother already did that which she always appreciated but she still needed her father but she knew that would never happen.

"You three must be really close as a family." Elena nodded her head, "They both bring me joy even when I'm feeling depressed at times due to a stressful day at work, how I missed this." Deep down Miyuki knew that her mother would not exactly get this back because Eleanor wants to stay and now she felt horrible knowing that her mother would still linger on this memory of having her family back even though it's not a permanent situation it was still a painful one.

Once all four of them regrouped they began to head down the steps to where Henry had his car parked and they all talked on the way there. This time however Miyuki was chatting with Eleanor's father and Miyuki was surprised on how easy going he was and she had a great time talking with him and in an instant all of her fears were finally gone.

"So Eli are you finally ready to come home?" Eleanor knew this question was coming up sooner or later and no matter how hard she tried there was just no preparing for it and Elena knew something was up just by observing the change in Eleanor's face.

"Mom, Dad this was exactly what I wanted to talk to you both about." Elena and Henry stood close together to listen what their daughter was going to say and Miyuki could see this was already taking a toll on Eleanor. Miyuki stood next to Eleanor and held her hand.

"I don't want to go yet. I want to stay here in Japan with Miyuki." Both her parents were speechless as they were not expecting that answer.

"You don't want to come home?" Eleanor shook her head, "No it's not like that, at least till I'm done with college I can still pursue what I want to do here and then I can come home."

"That's an awfully long time to wait kiddo." Eleanor lowered her gaze, "I know…this is hard on me too, I really missed you both."

"Are you sure this is what you want sweetheart?" Eleanor didn't want to make eye contact fearing she might end up crying, "Yes, I can get a small job here and finish school."

"I've already planned that I'm going to the same college with Miyuki and continue my education there and then I can come back home."

"You really thought this through haven't you darling?" Elena tried her best to sound composed; it's never easy for a parent to let their child leave the nest.

"I have and I promise I'll visit frequently every chance I can."

"I really wanted to see you on that plane with us back home." Elena tried wiping the stray tear that fell her eye, "I'm sorry mom, I really want to stay with her."

Henry and Elena looked at each other as they both smiled and turned back towards Eleanor.

"Well…you'll first need a place to stay kiddo." Eleanor looked up at her father who carried a very loving expression. Eleanor quickly ran up to her parents and embraced the both of them.

"We'll find you an apartment that's large enough and that you can afford, of course we'll help you if you need it." Elena added, "I hope you really do visit us darling, the house has gotten rather lonely without you, without the loud music blasting from your room and just hanging out every day with you." Eleanor had no words on how much she loved the both of them.

Henry looked up towards Miyuki, "You take care of her okay." Miyuki nodded, "I promise."

"Well in that case, shall we go find you an apartment kiddo?" Eleanor nodded and mentioned to her father that two more friends were going to share it with them, "You know something I kinda figured that was going to be the case." Her mother added.

"Oh and by the way kiddo, since you'll be living here I guess your mother and I can stay here for a whole week with you so we can catch up and hangout like old times, if you'll let us of course."

"Really?" Eleanor felt an overwhelming sense of happiness; she couldn't describe how much she missed the both of them and having them stay a whole week with her was just amazing. "I would love that more than anything."

They both got in the car and started it as Miyuki gave Eleanor a big hug and the two of them could only hold each other now that they both could finally live together and as they looked into each other's eyes they both quickly locked lips for what was supposed to be a very soulful kiss till of course.

"Hey if you two are done tongue wrestling back there maybe we can get going and find you a place to live." Henry was sticking his head out the window to grab Eleanor's attention.

"Dad come on!" they both retreated inside the car embarrassed that her father had caught them and Eleanor knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it. As they drove on Eleanor rested her head on Miyuki's shoulder as Miyuki wrapped her arm around her and held onto her free hand as the car began driving off into the distance before it could no longer be seen but one thing is for sure, that Miyuki and Eleanor still had a long way to go in their relationship but no matter what awaited for them in the future they would get through it together.

End Chapter.

* * *

E/N: Well this has been quite the run hasn't it, you know something I never would have thought I would love writing this story more than I did and I want to thank anyone who took the time to read my story, and to those that left some nice reviews which were very much appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic. Now as I was writing this last chapter I figured I didn't want to end it just yet so I might write a sequel to Eleanor and Miyuki's story and keep it going, not sure when I'll have the first few chapters out but I'll post them when I do, so until the next time guys.


End file.
